Libres AU
by icecreammanrupert
Summary: Hermione es una niña feliz que cada verano visita a su abuela en Ottery. Allí se reencuentra con su grupo de amigos y viven sus aventuras y el despertar a la adolescencia. Luego, cuando el verano termina debe regresar a Londres sin saber que no podrá volver a Ottery tan pronto como desea.
1. Capítulo I

**LIBRES**

Primera parte

**Capítulo I**

Ottery St. Catchpole, 1 de Julio de 1938.

Notó rápidamente la brisa fresca, típica de aquellos lugares próximos al mar y supo que estaba cada vez más cerca. Absorta y emocionada, veía pasar por la ventanilla del coche de su padre los árboles que siempre parecían saludarla con sus ramas, meciéndose al ritmo del suave viento y pudo escuchar el cálido piar de los pájaros, amaba ese sonido, que sólo en un lugar como aquel podía apreciar con claridad.

Cada verano, desde que tenía uso de razón, Hermione Jean Granger y su familia abandonaba Londres para pasar las vacaciones estivales en el pueblo natal de su padre, Ottery St. Catchpole.

Ottery era una aldea pequeña y acogedora, de pocos habitantes en donde todos se conocían y sabían y se preocupaban de las vidas de los demás. El pueblo tenía una sola plaza, una librería, un mercado pequeño donde diariamente vendían pan, pescado, verduras, frutas y carne. También contaba con una escuela, una iglesia, una carpintería, una herrería y un pequeño ayuntamiento. No había hospital en Ottery, sólo una consulta médica , pero sí podían presumir de tener un comisaría de policía que velaba por la seguridad de la aldea, aunque solamente hubiese tres agentes trabajando en ella. Había en el pueblo una única taberna, propiedad de Rubeus Hagrid, un hombre que parecía un gigante de alto que era, tenía el rostro cubierto por una espesa barba negra y su cabello, del mismo color, le sobrepasaba los hombros. Sin embargo, a pesar de su aspecto feroz y descuidado, Hagrid —como se le conocía en Ottery cariñosamente— era un tipo bonachón y amable, de toscos modales pero de gran corazón y todos en la aldea le tenían en gran estima. Vivía a las afueras cerca del bosquecillo, en una cabaña sucia, demasiado pequeña para él y su enorme perro, un viejo mastín napolitano llamado Fang.

La pequeña aldea quedó atrás y a la derecha del camino empedrado por el que Hermione y su familia circulaba con su coche. La niña tenía casi trece años, una edad difícil para algunos y encantadora para otros; para ella, sin embargo, era la edad del despertar a ciertas emociones que la acompañarían por el resto de su vida.

A medida que se acercaban a la vieja y coqueta casa de campo de su abuela, Hermione comenzó a recordar el lugar. Los verdes prados, los caminos pedregosos y en ocasiones algo enlodados y difíciles.

La abuela Granger era una mujer muy apreciada en el pueblo, tenía una de las granjas más fructíferas y ricas del lugar. Lo que más impresionaba a los habitantes de Ottery eran los maravillosos caballos de los que la anciana solía presumir. Su difunto esposo había sido gran amante de estos animales y, poco a poco, con algo de fortuna en los negocios, se dedicó a la crianza de ellos, llegando a poseer los cinco mejores ejemplares de todo el condado de Devon. Era un orgullo para la casa Granger aquellos bellos animales y, tras la muerte del viejo señor Granger, su esposa se ocupó personalmente de seguir con aquel sueño de su marido. Sin embargo, Hermione no les prestaba mucho interés a los caballos, le parecían demasiado altos y briosos, y ella siempre había preferido tener los pies en el suelo. Le gustaba observar como trotaban por el prado, pero no más allá de eso.

La muchacha sintió una alegría enorme cuando por fin pudo ver a la vieja señora Granger, de pie, junto al umbral de la puerta principal, con su impoluto delantal floreado y su cabello plateado recogido en un pulcro moño.

—Mi preciosa niña —dijo acercándose a Hermione—. ¡Cuánto has crecido desde el verano pasado! Ya eres toda una mujercita.

En efecto, Hermione Granger había crecido bastante en el último año, aunque aún le quedaba mucho para ser una mujer como tal. Su cuerpecito era delgado y poco desarrollado, tenía el cabello de color castaño igual que sus ojos, pero aquella mata de pelo era complicada, demasiado enmarañada. Por eso su madre trataba de dominarlo a base de apretadas trenzas que ella aborrecía hasta decir basta. Había sido educada en un colegio de señoritas en Londres, su padre, que trabajaba para el gobierno británico con un puesto más que considerado, podía permitirse el lujo de enviar a su única hija a uno de los colegios más prestigiosos de la ciudad. Allí le habían inculcado la mejor y mas distinguida de las educaciones, sin embargo, Hermione distaba mucho de ser una muchacha refinada y frágil, educada para ser una buena esposa; ella conservaba un carácter fuerte y decidido, era inteligente y muy estudiosa y no deseaba llegar a ser únicamente la esposa de algún terrateniente rico, sino una mujer capaz de valerse por sí misma en medio de un mundo hecho por y para los hombres. Era un fiel reflejo de su cabello, aparentemente controlado pero, en el fondo, salvaje. Por supuesto aquellos eran sus pensamientos secretos, nunca se le ocurriría contárselo a nadie y mucho menos a sus padres o a sus perfectas amigas del ilustre colegio, porque sería un auténtico escándalo.

—Ha sido un viaje muy pesado, mamá —expresó el señor Granger mientras depositaba un beso sobre la mejilla de la anciana.

—Te estás acostumbrando a las comodidades de la gran ciudad, querido, y eso no es nada bueno.

—Algo que le repito constantemente —añadió la joven señora Granger saludando a su suegra con un cariñoso abrazo.

—Vamos entrad en la casa que he preparado bizcocho y té.

El bizcocho de la abuela Granger era uno de esos placeres de la vida que todo ser humano debía probar alguna vez antes de irse al otro mundo, o eso, al menos, era lo que pensaba Hermione mientras le hincaba el diente al esponjoso dulce. A pesar de que la señora Granger era una mujer de una posición bastante holgada, gracias al trabajo y el buen ojo para los negocios de su difunto marido, gustaba de realizar algunos quehaceres de la casa. Solía ocuparse de preparar los guisos y los sabrosísimos bizcochos que tanto deleitaba a su única nieta. Solía tener dos trabajadores a su cargo; uno de ellos llevaba casi media vida con ella, la señora Fawcett, que solía ayudarla en los trabajos más pesados de la granja como limpiar, lavar la ropa y recoger hortalizas y frutas del huerto, a cambio, la anciana señora Granger le entregaba un jornal que, junto con el que el señor Fawcett traía a casa como agente de policía, suponía un gran alivio económico para una familia que contaba únicamente con una hija de la misma edad que Hermione, llamada Sarah. Los Fawcett eran un matrimonio que sobrepasaban ya los cincuenta años, por problemas de salud de la esposa, la pequeña Sarah llegó al seno familiar de forma tardía pero llenando aquel hogar de una enorme felicidad.

Aquel día, la señora Granger había dado la tarde libre a la señora Fawcett, por eso ninguno de los recién llegados tuvo la oportunidad de saludarla.

—Ya lo haréis mañana cuando llegue bien temprano —comentó la anciana—. Lo peor es que me he quedado sin mozo en las caballerizas y en las labores del campo. El joven que contraté, un muchacho atolondrado llamado Bob, recibió una oferta de trabajo como calderero para una fábrica en Plymouth y se marchó hace un par de días. Tendré que buscar a alguien pronto pero, entretanto, podrías encargarte tú de los caballos, Henry.

El señor Granger enarcó una ceja, su hija ahogo una risa. Henry Granger Jr. no había heredado esa afición por los caballos de su padre, no obstante, se le daba bien cuidar de ellos.

—No será por mucho tiempo —añadió la anciana al ver el gesto de resignación de su hijo.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por unas chillonas voces infantiles que se oyeron a través de la ventana abierta del salón de té de la señora Granger. Inmediatamente, Hermione apartó el visillo de color crema que decoraba la ventana de madera y se asomó a ella. Allí estaban todos, tal y como los recordaba. Eran cinco niños aproximadamente de su edad. Tres de ellos eran chicas, una rubia con el pelo despeinado, la nariz llena de hollín y vestida con pantalones. Tenía los ojos azules muy abiertos y con un punto de locura reflejada en ellos, se llamaba Luna Lovegood y era la hija de un inventor que vivía a las afueras de Ottery, en lo alto de la colina. Todos decían que estaba loco y algunos incluso lo asociaban a la extraña muerte de su esposa cuando la pequeña apenas contaba con nueve años.  
Otra de las niñas tenía el cabello tan rojo como el fuego, ondulado y recogido en una coleta, llevaba un vestido ajado y unos zapatos de chico sin cordones, sus ojos, del color de las hojas en otoño, eran vivos y muy hermosos. El rostro de aquella chica era bello y salpicado de graciosas pecas.  
La tercera parecía mayor que las otras dos, su pelo tan castaño como el de Hermione y sus ojos tan oscuros como una noche de verano. Vestía más pulcra que las otras chicas, con ropa adecuada a su edad y a su sexo, en los pies calzaba unos zapatos muy femeninos y con un brillo deslumbrante.  
Junto a ellas se encontraba un chico casi de la misma edad que Hermione, llevaba gafas, escondiendo tras las lentes unos brillantes ojos verdes. Una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo decoraba su frente sobre la que caía alborotados mechones azabaches.  
Tras el pequeño grupo había otro muchacho con la espalda apoyada en un árbol. Se parecía sospechosamente a la chica pelirroja, su cabello tenía el mismo color, pero era alto y delgaducho. Mordisqueaba una ramita seca con desdén mientras sus ojos azules miraban, absortos, las puntas del césped que sobresalía por la verja de la granja de la señora Granger. Su rostro también estaba cubierto de pecas y su ropa estaba vieja y gastada por el uso y los continuos lavados.

—¿Puedo ir con ellos, papá? —preguntó Hermione presa de la ansiedad.

—¿Has terminado tu merienda, hija?

La joven asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza, su padre, entonces, le dio permiso para abandonar la mesa. Presta, la niña salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la casa y corrió a través del jardín hasta que llegó a la verja, donde los otros niños se mostraron entusiasmados al verla. Todos menos el muchacho que mordisqueaba la ramita, él apenas se movió del árbol.

—Mi madre dijo que vendrías hoy, tu abuela le dio la tarde libre.

Había hablado Sarah Fawcett, la chica con el vestido menos remendado y los zapatos más brillantes.

—Tienes que contarnos tantas cosas de Londres —exclamó la niña pelirroja, cuyo nombre era Ginevra Weasley, pero todos solían llamarla simplemente Ginny.

Los Weasley eran una familia muy numerosa y todos, sin excepción, tenían el cabello del color del fuego. El matrimonio tenía siete hijos, de los cuales, Ginny era la única mujercita. En orden cronológico los nombres de los varones eran los siguientes: Bill, el mayor, un joven responsable pero de carácter afable, trabajaba en la herrería del pueblo como ayudante. Charlie, el segundo, tenía la cabeza menos amueblada que el anterior, era bromista, le gustaba la aventura y el riesgo y guardaba un secreto del que nadie, ni siquiera su propia familia, era conocedora. El siguiente en el orden era Percy, el más serio, responsable y aplicado de todos —y el único de ellos con novia— cualquiera que lo conociese a él y a su familia no podría asociarlos salvo por el color de su cabello. Percy soñaba con ir a la universidad, pero la precaria economía de su familia coartaba sus sueños de ser alguien importante en la vida. Los dos siguientes, el cuarto y quinto respectivamente, bien podría ser un sólo número porque ambos constantemente discutían sobre quién de los dos había asomado la cabeza al exterior antes. Eran gemelos, Fred y George se llamaban y sus únicas aspiraciones en la vida era fastidiar al resto de sus hermanos, sobre todo a Percy y a Ron. Ron era el más pequeño de los varones, un joven inseguro, acomplejado por sus hermanos mayores, presa de las bromas de los gemelos y de los constantes desaires de Percy. Aquel era el muchacho pelirrojo que apoyaba la espalda en el árbol y mordisqueaba la ramita seca. Con los Weasley vivía Harry Potter, un joven huérfano, del que el matrimonio se había hecho cargo después de que los tíos del niño se mudaran a otro condado y éste se negase a acompañarlos. Harry nunca se había sentido querido por la hermana de su madre y el esposo de ésta, así que los Weasley decidieron acogerlo en el seno de su familia, proporcionándole un techo y un plato en la mesa. Una boca más era un duro trago para ellos, pero saber que el muchacho era un desdichado junto a su verdadera familia era mucho peor para la buena fe de la señora Weasley. Para los tíos de Harry, librarse del niño fue un alivio y, por ello, no pusieron objeciones a la solicitud de los Weasley, firmando todo lo que ellos quisieron y cediéndoles la tutela del menor.  
Los padres de Harry habían muerto en un incendio que un rayo provocó una noche de tormenta, cuando él era apenas un bebé, y de aquel terrible momento quedaba sobre su frente una marca como recuerdo.

—No pensábamos que vendrías tan pronto, te esperábamos a mediados de mes —comentó Harry subiéndose las gafas que habían resbalado por su nariz.

—¿Me trajiste lo que te pedí? —preguntó Luna, la jovencita rubia, con impaciencia.

—Pues claro que sí —aseveró Hermione metiéndose la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido y sacando unas pequeñas semillas—, lo que no consigo averiguar es para que diantres quieres esto. Mi padre dice que aquí, tan cerca del mar, no crecerán bien.

—Pues mi padre dice que sí, veremos quién tiene razón —comentó Luna con voz dulce sin sentirse ofendida.

Luna tenía un carácter afable, nunca se enfadaba y era tremendamente positiva. En el pueblo había quién la miraba con cierta lástima, pensaban que la desafortunada muerte de su madre y la fama de excéntrico de su padre, habían ido tallando el extraño carácter de la niña. Era inteligente y muy despierta, solía dar buenos consejos y siempre estaba ahí para cuando alguno de sus amigos necesitaba de su ayuda. Al principio le costó integrarse en el grupo de aquellos niños, pero una vez estos entendieron y aceptaron su delirante forma de pensar, pasó a ser una más de ellos.

—Hola, Ron —saludó Hermione directamente al joven Weasley que aún no había pronunciado palabra.  
—Hola —dijo él escuetamente y luego añadió—. Ginny me voy al rio a pescar con Charlie y con Bill, díselo a mamá. ¿Vienes Harry?

—Ahora no, Ron, quizás más tarde —contestó el niño de cabello azache.

—Como quieras.

Ron separó su espalda del árbol y comenzó a andar por el empedrado camino alejándose de ellos.

—No le hagas ningún caso —recomendó Ginny haciendo una mueca de resignación con el rostro—, ya sabes cómo es.

Hermione se encogió de hombros con desdén. Conocía a Ronald Weasley desde que eran muy pequeños y siempre había sido un chico algo tímido y escurridizo, pero por el contrario resultaba un muchacho divertido y valiente cuando era necesario. En los últimos años, Ron había cambiado un poco, hablaba menos, apenas bromeaba y siempre parecía estar de mal humor. Así que Hermione comenzó a tener una relación de amistad con él un poco más distante que con los demás niños. No es que le importase mucho aquel muchacho pelirrojo, flacucho y desganado, simplemente, a veces, conseguía que el carácter enfadadizo de Ron, le enojase e irritase mucho más de lo que debiera.

—He pensado —comenzó a decir para tratar de olvidarse de la extraña actitud del pelirrojo— que me gustaría visitar a Hagrid.

—Pero está en la taberna y allí no nos dejan entrar —puntualizó Sarah frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues nos quedaremos en la puerta y desde allí le haremos señales para que salga —propuso Luna mientras que con sus ojitos azules seguía el caminar de un grupo de hormigas cabezonas.

—Entonces, en marcha —exclamó Harry alzando el puño entusiasmado.

—¿No necesitas pedirle permiso a tu padre para ir al pueblo? —preguntó Sarah, que era una niña muy responsable.

—Tienes razón, debería hacerlo para evitar que luego me regañen —admitió Hermione, que corrió nuevamente hacia dentro de la casa. Salió un minuto más tarde, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras gritaba—. ¡En marcha!

Uno tras otro los niños emprendieron su camino hacia el pueblo por el sendero empedrado. Sarah era la única de todos aquellos niños que vivía dentro de la aldea, el resto, tenían granjas en los alrededores. Luna era la que vivía más lejos de todos, cerca de la colina que colindaba con el pueblo vecino. Los Weasley tenían una modesta granja con algunos animales como vacas, gallinas y cerdos muy próxima a la gran casona de la señora Granger. Para llegar al pueblo desde allí, primero debían caminar por el sendero empedrado y luego pasar sobre al caudaloso rio para después adentrarse en el bosquecillo. Una vez que dejaban atrás la frondosa arboleda podía ver la aldea repleta de vida. Apenas era una caminata de veinte minutos pero para los chicos siempre suponía una aventura y, por eso, adoraban bajar al pueblo cada vez que tenían opción para ello.

Durante el trayecto, Hermione les contó a las chicas más interesadas, Ginny y Sarah, sus peripecias en Londres. Les habló sobre su distinguido colegio y sus estiradas amigas, aunque se aseguró en dejarles muy claro que nunca las antepondrían a ellas dos. Sin darse apenas cuenta, salieron del pedregoso camino y llegaron al río que debían cruzar a través de un puente de piedra muy viejo y gastado.

—¡Mirad! Son mis hermanos —gritó Ginny haciendo aspavientos con la mano—. ¡Bill! ¡Charlie!

Dos jóvenes pelirrojos, que se encontraban debajo del puente sentados en unas piedras cerca de la orilla del rio, giraron la cabeza al unísono. Portaban en sus manos cañas de pescar bastante usadas y a su lado tenían una cesta de mimbre de la que sobresalían las cabezas y colas de algunos peces.

—¡Bienvenida a Ottery un verano más, Hermione! —saludó el mas joven de los dos, Charlie.

—¡Gracias!

—¿A dónde vais? —pregunto Bill, haciendo un brusco movimiento porque parecía haber picado algo en su caña, fue una falsa alarma.

—Vamos a la aldea, Hermione quiere saludar a Hagrid —explicó su hermana—. ¿Qué tal la pesca?

—Hemos tenido días mejores, esperamos a Ron ¿sabéis algo de él?

—Por allí viene —dijo Harry señalando con el dedo hacia un muchacho que se acercaba a los dos que pescaban—. Salió antes que nosotros, debe haberse entretenido por el camino.

—¡Pásalo bien, Hermione! Y saluda a Hagrid de nuestra parte —pidió Charlie mientras dejaba un poco de espacio en la piedra para que su hermano Ron se sentase.

El más pequeño de los Weasley agarró una caña de pescar, colocó el cebo en el anzuelo y la lanzó al rio. Los demás niños cruzaron el puente y se adentraron en el frondoso bosquecillo.

El bosque era un lugar bastante sombrío y húmedo y por la noche daba mucho miedo cruzarlo, a pesar de que nunca había pasado nada extraño en él. Pero era de día y todos iban acompañados unos de otros, de esa forma no había cabida para el temor.

—Mirad —exclamó Ginny señalando con el dedo hacia una pequeña cabaña que se encontraba a bastante distancia de ella—. Algo se ha movido allí.

—Deja de decir tonterías —le regaño Sarah quedándose quieta de repente.

—No son tonterías, Sarah, George y Fred lo han visto —comento Harry poniéndose de puntillas para poder mirar mejor a través de las frondosas ramas de los árboles.

—¿Ver, a quién? —preguntó Hermione intrigada.

—Al hombre deforme —contestó Luna entretenida con una mariposa que se posó sobre su respingona nariz.

—No hay ningún hombre deforme.

—Sí lo hay, Sarah, Fred dice que le falta una pierna, que sus ojos se salen de las órbitas y está lleno de cicatrices.

—Siendo su hermana y sabiendo cómo es, no sé como te crees una sola palabra de lo que dice Fred, seguro que se reía de ti.

—¿Alguien puede explicarme de quién habláis? —inquirió Hermione cruzando sus delgaduchos brazos sobre el pecho.

Harry se puso a su lado y susurrándole como si temiese que alguien les oyese comenzó a contarle la historia.

—Hace como seis meses un leñador vio como salía humo de la chimenea de esa cabaña que lleva años abandonada. Al principio pensaron que podría ser alguien que hubiese entrado en ella pero luego el pueblo se enteró que un hombre muy extraño se había instalado allí. Nadie lo ha visto, nadie sabe qué aspecto tiene…

—Excepto Fred y George —interrumpió Sarah rodando los ojos.

—Sí, excepto ellos. Un día los dos estaban cazando conejos cuando lo vieron salir muy temprano. Aún se me pone la piel de gallina sólo con recordar la descripción que hicieron de él. —Harry cerró los ojos mientras notaba como una sacudida le hacia temblar de pies a cabeza.

—Mis hermanos quieren hacer un día una expedición para averiguar quién se esconde en esa cabaña. Ron y Harry también irán con ellos, y yo.

—No, tú no puedes ir, Ginny, eres una chica —aseveró Harry alzando la barbilla con autoridad.

—Soy más valiente que todos vosotros juntos, iré y Sarah también.

—Ah no, a mí no me metas en esto, yo sí soy una chica y las chicas no hacemos esa clase de locuras.

Ginny resopló fastidiada. Ella era mucho más capaz que cualquiera de sus hermanos, incluso que Harry, pero por el mero hecho de se una chica le impedían enfrentarse a situaciones que cualquiera independientemente de su sexo podría afrontar.

—La valentía no depende de si eres hombre o mujer —expuso Hermione—. Yo también iré.

Ginny soltó un gritito de alegría y abrazó con fuerza a su amiga, logrando que las trenzas de Hermione se deshiciesen un poco y su salvaje cabello asomase.

—Estáis locas, yo no tengo que demostrar nada —protestó Sarah alzando la nariz—. Salgamos de aquí, este lugar no me gusta.

Unos minutos después, el sol volvió a pegar con fuerza sobre las cabezas de los niños, habían dejado atrás el sombrío bosque y ya podían ver los tejados de las casas de Ottery.

Cuando Hermione entró en el pueblo, un año después de la última vez, le dio la sensación que únicamente habían pasado unos días desde que se marchara de allí. Todo estaba igual, no había nada diferente y eso es lo que le gustaba de aquella aldea. Pasaron por delante del mercado, que estaba cerrado porque únicamente funcionaba por las mañanas, y pronto se encontraron frente a la taberna de Rubeus Hagrid. Ninguno se atrevió a entrar y se quedaron en la puerta esperando que algún cliente la dejase entreabierta para que Hagrid pudiese verlos, puesto que el barbudo hombre no permitía la entrada de ningún niño a su local.

Tuvieron que esperar bastantes minutos hasta que, finalmente, un hombre bajito y rechoncho salió de la taberna. Tenía los mofletes muy rojos y la punta de la nariz también, se quedó frente a los niños mirándolos con curiosidad.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí, mocosos? —inquirió trabándosele la lengua.

—Queremos hablar con Hagrid —expuso Harry dando un paso adelante—. ¿Podría decirle que estamos aquí?

El hombre se tambaleó un poco mientras miraba al niño fijamente, sin decir nada se giró, entreabrió la puerta y gritó.

—¡Eh! ¡Hagrid! ¡Tienes la puerta infectada de críos, dicen que quieren hablar contigo!

Sin dedicarles una sola mirada, el hombre rechoncho se alejó de ellos dando traspiés y farfullando por lo bajo.

Unos segundos después, la puerta de la taberna volvió a abrirse y Hagrid, que bien podría medir más de dos metros, asomó su peluda cabeza por ella. Cuando comprobó quienes eran los que lo solicitaban, una enorme sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—¿Qué os tengo dicho? No podéis venir a mi taberna —les regañó con voz dulce.

—Lo sabemos, pero es que tenemos una sorpresa, Hagrid —exclamó Luna con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Una sorpresa? Veámosla.

Harry se apartó y detrás de él apareció Hermione con el cabello despeinado y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Pero ¡qué ven mis ojos! Si es la señorita Hermione Granger.

La niña se abalanzó sobre él y rodeó con sus bracitos lo que pudo de aquel fornido hombre. Hagrid soltó una grave carcajada mientras que con sus enormes manos tapaba por completo la espalda de la muchacha.

—Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo, Hagrid.

—Es agradable ver que otra vez se completó vuestro pequeño grupo. Espero que pases unas buenas vacaciones, Hermione. Pero la próxima vez visitadme en mi cabaña, no quiero líos con vuestros padres, ¿de acuerdo?

Los niños asintieron al unísono y, tras intercambiar unas palabras con el enorme hombre, se despidieron de él y pusieron rumbo de nuevo a sus casas. Sarah, fue la única que no les acompañó, puesto que vivía en el pueblo. El resto desanduvo los pasos andados y llegaron hasta sus hogares antes que el sol se ocultase en el horizonte.

Hermione cenó con mucha avidez, la caminata y la emoción de volver a ver a sus amigos le habían abierto el apetito. Aquella noche se durmió escuchando el añorado cri cri de los grillos y el hermoso cantar del ruiseñor que anidaba en el jardín de la maravillosa granja de su abuela, iba a ser un verano fantástico, igual que los anteriores.

* * *

Hola!

Cuando acabé Londres dije que tal vez no volvería a escribir nada más, que una vez terminado Volver a empezar dejaría de escribir y así lo tenía decidido, hasta que me di cuenta que no podía despedirme de todo esto con un Dramione (entiéndanme, no tengo nada en contra de esta pareja, es más me ha encantado escribir sobre ellos pero soy Romione de pura cepa y no puedo, ni quiero evitarlo). Por ello pensé que escribiría mi último Long fic y que sería, por supuesto, sobre Ron y Hermione.

Esta historia es un AU (qué novedad, ¿no?) pero tiene la particularidad de que lo escribiré en dos partes separadas por un hecho importante y muy trágico acontecido en Europa.  
Quiero que sepáis que mucha culpa de mi decisión de escribir esto es de sk8girl59 (Ana) que a través de twitter me preguntaba una y otra vez qué para cuándo un nuevo Romione, si tenéis que agradecer esta historia a alguien es a ella.

Gracias!

**NA**: S. Fawcett es un personaje de JK Rowling, se nombra en varios libros. Es una chica Ravenclaw y la he elegido a ella porque según JK vivía con su familia en Ottery St Catchpole, o muy cerca. Nunca se dio a conocer su verdadero nombre, así que yo la he bautizado como Sarah.

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes de este fic, excepto aquellos que no os suenen de nada, son propiedad de JK Rowling (sólo ella pudo crear algo tan maravilloso).


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

Hermione se miraba las puntas de los pies, solía hacer eso cuando se encontraba nerviosa o le invadía la timidez. No era la primera vez que se encontraba en la Madriguera —así era como los Weasley llamaban a su humilde hogar— y en todas las ocasiones, la familia de pelirrojos había sido amable con ella. Sin embargo, estar rodeada de tanto muchacho siempre la inquietaba un poco. Para Ginny, ver pasar a sus hermanos de un lado a otro, algunos sin camisa, otros con los pantalones demasiado remangados, debía ser algo normal; pero para Hermione no lo era. Si sus amiga del colegio de Londres para señoritas la vieran en ese instante, se escandalizarían y le echarían una buena reprimenda por no esperar fuera de la casa. Observarse la punta de los pies era mas decente y propio, que ver Charlie desnudo de cintura para arriba tratando de arreglar un agujero que uno de sus hermanos gemelos, con una de sus bromas, había hecho en la pared de la cocina.

—¡Maldita sea, me faltan dos clavos —exclamó el segundo hijo de Molly y Arthur Weasley mientras se ponía en pie y se acercaba a la vieja caja de herramientas—. ¿Así que vais de picnic a la Pradera de las Hadas?

—Sí —contestó Hermione tímidamente.

Charlie observó la cestita de mimbre que se encontraba junto a los pies de la niña, miró por la ventana y sonrió mientras decía.

—Hace buen día, lo pasaréis bien. —Siguió rebuscando en la caja de herramientas—. ¡Aquí están!

Miró los clavos de la misma forma que un pirata mira un tesoro encontrado y luego, se agachó para continuar su tarea.

Charles "Charlie" Weasley tenía diecinueve años y era un joven alto, bien proporcionado, alegre y siempre dispuesto a echar una mano cuando hiciese falta. Había dejado la escuela ese mismo año sin que sus padres lo supiesen porque su intención era alistarse en el ejército. Quería ser útil para su país ahora que la amenaza alemana sonaba cada vez más fuerte. Molly aún no sabía de las intenciones de su hijo, sin embargo, Charlie lo tenía muy claro y, de todas formas, si la guerra se volvía una realidad, ni él ni sus hermanos se librarían de ser llamados a filas. A Hermione le caía bien aquel joven, su carácter despreocupado y positivo le simpatizaba, además, solía tratarla con amabilidad y con cariño y la niña sentía que ese afecto era mutuo. Si tuviese que elegir a un Weasley de entre todos —y sin que fuese Ginny— Charlie sería su favorito.

Ron bajó corriendo por las raídas escaleras de la Madriguera, se frenó en seco cuando casi se echa encima de Hermione. La muchacha tuvo que dar un paso atrás para evitar ser atropellada.

—¿Aún no ha bajado mi hermana? —inquirió, enarcando una ceja.

—No —contestó Hermione alegrándose de que al menos uno de los Weasley estuviese completamente vestido.

—Las chicas siempre os retrasáis… ¡Ginny! ¡Baja de una maldita vez!

—Si vuelvo a escucharte, Ronald Billius Weasley, hablarle a tu hermana de esa forma puedo asegurarte que te dejaré sin comer hasta que no te quede ni la sombra.

Hermione ahogó una risa. La señora Weasley, espumadera en mano, asomaba la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta. Era una mujer bajita y regordeta, solía llevar el cabello —rojo como el de sus hijos— recogido en un moño que nunca estaba bien peinado. Siempre cubría su vestido, bastante usado y descolorido, con un delantal que, generalmente, estaba manchado de harina o fruta. A pesar de ser tan pequeña y de que todos sus hijos le sacaban bastante más altura, Molly Weasley era capaz de mantener a raya a todos aquellos muchachos con una simple mirada. Por ello, Ron no abrió la boca, simplemente miró a Hermione de soslayo con las mejillas muy coloradas y luego pasó por delante de su madre agachando la cabeza, abandonando la casa a continuación, no sin antes echarse al hombro su vieja caña de pescar.

—¡Y tú! —vociferó ahora dirigiéndose a Charlie, que del sobresalto se espachurró un dedo con el martillo ahogando un grito de dolor—. ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta que tenemos visita? ¿Qué haces medio desnudo por San Jorge?

—Hace calor, mamá —replicó el joven—. Además, Hermione es como de la familia. A ella no le importa ¿verdad?

Hermione se puso muy roja y las puntas de sus pies no estaban suficientemente alejadas para desviar la mirada. La señora Weasley usó un tono de voz más dulce cuando dijo de forma lastimera.

—Discúlpalos, querida, supongo que no estás acostumbrada a tanta falta de decoro. A veces, no sé si estoy criando a un grupo de muchachos o a una panda de borregos.

—No se preocupe, señora Weasley.

La repentina llegada de Ginny supuso un alivio para Hermione. La niña bajaba los escalones de dos en dos muy sonriente. Sus ojitos castaños irradiaban una luz de indescriptible felicidad, para Ginny ir de picnic con Hermione y los demás al la pradera era todo un evento que llevaba aguardando todo el invierno.

—¡Mamá! ¿Está la cesta de picnic lista?

—Sí, querida, pero será mejor que la lleve uno de tus hermanos porque te advierto que es muy pesada —le sugirió su madre.

—Yo puedo sola —gruñó Ginny ofendida.

—Pesa demasiado, hija —insistió Molly.

Pero Ginny, cabezota como cualquier otro Weasley, agarró la cesta por el mango de mimbre. Fred y George la observaban con aire divertido desde una esquina del salón, esperando lo inevitable, ladeando sendas sonrisas burlonas. Nada más intentar levantarla de la mesa, Ginny supo que su madre no había querido ofenderla, esa cesta de comida pesaba realmente mucho, mas no iba a echarse atrás ahora que todos tenían la mirada fija en ella. Hasta Charlie había dejado de martillear y la observaba con interés mientras se chupaba el dedo magullado.  
Inspiró con fuerza y consiguió levantar la cesta pero la gravedad es a veces muy traicionera y una niña de once años no cuenta con que todo lo que sube, tarde o temprano ha de bajar y, efectivamente, la cesta de mimbre bajó con demasiada rapidez estampándose contra el minúsculo piececito de Ginny. Los gemelos estallaron en risas, Hermione encogió el rostro de dolor al ver como a su amiga se le saltaban las lágrimas y Charlie se levantó presto hacia su pequeña hermana para consolarla.

—¿Te duele?

—Un poco —lloriqueó la niña.

—Te dije que pesaba demasiado, hija —le reprendió con paciencia su madre—. ¡Fred, George! Dejad de burlaros de vuestra hermana y agarrad la cesta cada uno por un lado, ¡vamos!

Unos minutos después los niños salieron de La Madriguera. Ginny al principio cojeaba un poco pero enseguida, llevada más por la euforia de la aventura que por el dolor, terminó correteando alrededor de Harry, que había cazado una araña de patas muy largas y jugueteaba con ella sobre su delgado brazo. Ron miraba la escena con repulsión, si había algo que lograba asustarlo realmente eran esas asquerosas criaturas de ocho patas. Su amigo lo sabía, por ello, no hacía ademán de acercarse al pelirrojo. Ron era el último del grupo, caminaba arrastrando los pies, con la caña de pescar y una cesta colgada del hombro. Los gemelos encabezaban la excursión portando los víveres de los Weasley, detrás, Hermione caminaba con paso firme y alegre, de vez en cuando se quedaba quieta, respiraba un poco de aquel aire sano que la rodeaba y continuaba la caminata cuando notaba como Ron comenzaba a pisarle los talones.

Un poco más adelante, cuando el camino de la Madriguera quedaba ya muy atrás, justo en el cruce que los llevaría al río, Sarah y Luna se unieron a ellos. Y de ese modo, los ocho se adentraron en el bosque.

Alborotaban tanto que los pájaros batían las alas abandonando los árboles que se encontraban a su paso. Luna canturreaba una extraña canción que su excéntrico padre le había enseñado. Los demás no se molestaban en entender la letra de aquella singular composición, que incluía palabras tan poco armoniosas como: proceloso, prepóstera, dédalo o mandrias. Sin embargo, la melodía era pegadiza y finalmente, más de uno terminó tarareándola a lo largo de la caminata.

Ron parecía más animado aquella mañana, todos pudieron notarlo. Hizo algunas bromas con los gemelos y también fue blanco de otras cuantas. Sin embargo, lejos de enfadarse, como era propio en él, se lo tomó con más sentido del humor de esperado. La disposición relajada del muchacho conseguía que Hermione intuyese que aquel iba a ser un gran día. Aun así, seguía molestándole que Ron no dejase la desvencijada caña de pescar ni en un momento en que debía ser de juegos y diversión. La pesca era aburrida y Ron solía ponerse de mal humor cuando no conseguía pescar lo que deseaba o regresaba a casa con la cesta vacía.

—¡Mirad chicos! Ya estamos cerca, puedo ver el puente del trol —vociferó Ginny dando grandes saltos adelantándose a todos los demás.

El puente del trol era un lugar hermoso donde los haya. Hermione adoraba la leyenda que lo envolvía. Según los habitantes de Ottery, hacía mucho, mucho tiempo vivía a un lado de ese rio un trol horrible y sanguinario, pero tonto como todos los de su especie. La estúpida criatura se creía el dueño y señor de aquellas cristalinas aguas y de todos las que las habitaban. Al otro lado, se extendía una verde, extensa y floreada pradera ocupada por unas dulces y relucientes hadas que pasaban el día revoloteando sobre las flores y jugueteando entre ellas. El trol deseaba conquistar también la morada de las hadas, pero él no podía volar y nunca se le ocurriría meter sus mugrosos pies en el agua limpia y pura del río. Los trols nunca se bañaban y jamás podían recibir la luz del sol pues podía volverse de piedra. Mas la criatura ideaba la forma de pasar al otro lado y conquistar el mágico prado que sólo podía observar de lejos. Una noche, oscura, sin luna, el viejo trol tuvo una idea, construiría un puente sobre el río que le permitiese llegar hasta la pradera. Esa misma noche, se puso manos a la obra. Trabajaba hasta la salida del sol, luego, se refugiaba en su cueva y regresaba a su tarea a la noche siguiente. Así poco a poco, fue construyendo un puente de firme roca y a la vez que avanzaba, su impaciencia por conquistar la tierra de las hadas se hacía cada vez más insostenible. Por fin, llegó la noche en que había de terminar el puente, apenas le quedaban unas piedras para acabar su obra, mientras, las hadas, continuaban ajenas a la malas intenciones del trol. La criatura era consciente que aquella era la noche mas corta del todo el año, la llamada noche de San Juan y, por ello, debía darse prisa. Puso piedra tras piedra sin perder de vista el cielo que, poco a poco, comenzó a aclarar y dejar las tinieblas atrás. Pudo haberse detenido, pudo haber dejado para otra noche la finalización de su hermoso puente, pero el irrefrenable deseo de llegar a acariciar la pradera de las hadas fue tan arrebatador que se confió, y el sol le tomó de sorpresa. Nada más posar los ardientes rayos sobre la piel del trol, la criatura se convirtió en piedra fundiéndose con el puente, quedando al instante acabado.

—Dicen, que a medida que iba transformándose en piedra, estiró unos de sus repugnantes dedos para poder tocar al menos una vez la pradera de las hadas y, por eso, esta piedra en este extremo del puente, es tan alargada —comentó Sarah señalando con el dedo.

—¡Es una historia fascinante! —festejó Hermione.

—Es un cuento de hadas, todo el mundo sabe que este puente se construyó en la edad media.

—Eres un aguafiestas, Ron —le reprendió Ginny pisándole un pie cuando pasó por su lado.

Ron corrió tras ella para devolverle el pisotón y cuando se vinieron a dar cuenta ya se encontraban en la famosa pradera de las hadas.

Hermione y los otros dejaron sus cestas sobre la hierba fresca y como ya apretaba el calor decidieron darse un buen baño en el río. Los chicos, Luna y Ginny se zambulleron de golpe en las tranquilas y limpias aguas, Hermione y Sarah fueron más precavidas, aunque por poco tiempo, en seguida, se estaban lanzando desde la rama del viejo roble, que había crecido tumbado y usaban su leñoso brazo de trampolín. Cuando ya todos estuvieron bien remojados, las chicas se pusieron al sol para secarse y los chicos sacaron un viejo balón de cuero raído e improvisaron un partido de fútbol.

Sarah, con su traje de baño casi seco, se incorporó sobre los codos, ya era hora de dejar el sol de lado antes de que su piel comenzara a cambiar de color —el bronceado no estaba bien visto en las jovencitas de su edad—, pudo ver en ese instante, a Fred y George revolcados por la hierba, enfrascados en una tonta riña deportiva. La joven movió la cabeza resignada y entonces, su vista quedó clavada en el puente del trol por donde pasaba un joven apuesto, alto y con el cabello castaño, acompañado de un hombre más bajo y con una espesa barba de color marrón.

—Es el reverendo Diggory —advirtió Sarah a sus amigas.

Prestas, las cuatro muchachas cubrieron sus cuerpos como pudieron con las ropas y se pusieron de pie al unísono.

—Buenos días, niños.

—Buenos días, reverendo —saludaron todos, incluso los chicos, que habían cesado su juego.

—Hemos venido a comer a la pradera —explicó Luna con aire desenfado.

—Me parece muy bien, pero será mejor que os vistáis pronto, porque a pesar del buen tiempo, no es decente que vayáis con tan poca ropa.

—Son trajes de baño, padre.

—Lo sé, señorita Weasley, pero muy cortos —Les sonrió aunque de manera sobria y luego, dirigiéndose a su hijo, añadió—. Vamos, Cedric, mamá debe estar esperándonos ya casi es hora de almorzar. Nos vemos el domingo en la iglesia, niños.

Cedric, el muchacho apuesto que le acompañaba, hizo una leve mueca a modo de saludo con la cabeza y siguió a su padre muy de cerca.

—¡Oh, Cielo santo! ¡Qué vergüenza! —exclamó Sarah cuando el reverendo y su hijo estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados para escucharla.

—No es para tanto. ¿No querrá que nos metamos al agua vestidas?, a los chicos no les ha dicho nada —protestó Hermione cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—No lo digo por el reverendo Diggory, mis padres y yo somos judíos, no frecuentamos su iglesia. Me refiero a Cedric. Es tan guapo y yo con el peinado desecho por culpa del agua.

Ginny soltó una carcajada que enfadó a la joven Fawcett.

—Olvídalo, es mayor que tú, nunca se fijaría en una niña sino en una mujer y a ti aún te queda para serlo.

—Tengo trece años.

—Eres una niña —ratificó George—. Y además una niña tonta.

—Y tú un imbécil sin cerebro, Weasley.

—Oh. —Fred se hizo el sorprendido—. ¿Ha dicho imbécil? Debe haberte costado mucho decir semejante atrocidad.

El rostro de Sarah se puso tan rojo que pareció a punto de estallar.

—Con tu inefable hermano no me es tan difícil.

—¿Inefable? —George rio—. Ahora si pareces tú.

—Vamos chicos, dejadla en paz —les reprendió Hermione.

—Eso, es hora de comer y tengo mucha hambre —exclamó Ron, dando por zanjada la conversación.

Sarah, aún muy malhumorada, fue la primera en extender el mantelito de cuadros sobre la hierba y comenzó a sacar de su cesta la comida que su madre le había preparado. De esa forma, uno a uno, fueron imitándola. Ginny abrió la cesta y dejó sobre el mantel los humildes víveres de su madre, que constaban de patatas cocidas, una ensalada con los tomates y las lechugas de la huerta, unas zanahorias hervidas, leche y fruta fresca. Hermione dejó sobre el trozo de tela una buena hogaza de pan, pastel de carne y verduras, queso y el bizcocho de chocolate que su abuela había preparado esa misma mañana.

Ron gruñó al ver todos los deliciosos manjares que la joven Granger había extraído de su cesta de mimbre. Nada que ver con las rancias patatas cocidas de su madre o de la verduras hervidas, comenzó a sentir que se le cerraba el estómago.

Hermione empezó a repartir el pastel de carne, todos comieron un buen trozo; todos, menos Ron.

—¿No quieres? —inquirió la niña sorprendida.

—No me apetece —respondió el pelirrojo de mala gana.

Hermione frunció el ceñ  
o ofendida pero no dijo nada más. Harry miró de soslayo a su amigo que con una mano agarraba un trozo de pan y con la otra una zanahoria hervida. Tras darle un par de mordiscos, Ron se puso en pie y agarró la caña de pescar alejándose de la mesa.

—¿Qué le ocurre? —preguntó Hermione malhumorada.

—No tendrá hambre —contestó Harry sin darle importancia.

—No, eso no es normal, Ron siempre tiene hambre y es un maleducado, aún no hemos terminado de comer y se va sin decir nada—exclamó la niña poniéndose en pie.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A hablar con él, ya está bien. Siempre fue un gruñón pero esta vez se está pasando de la raya.

—No, Hermione, será mejor que lo dejes —le previno Harry. Pero fue demasiado tarde, la niña ya se había encaminado hacia la zona del río, detrás del puente, donde se encontraba Ron.

El pelirrojo se hallaba lanzando el sedal, este, chapoteó en el agua dejando una pequeña onda que fue agrandándose poco a poco hasta desaparecer.

—Quiero hablar contigo —escupió Hermione con los brazos en jarro.

Ron le dedicó una mirada de indiferencia y se sentó sobre una piedra con la vista clavada en el lugar exacto donde había dejado el señuelo. Ante la indiferencia del muchacho, la niña se enfureció aún más.

—¿Es que no me has oído?

—Por supuesto, gritas demasiado —apuntó Ron con desdén.

—Eres un grosero, Ronald Weasley. Se suponía que hoy era un día de fiesta, que estaríamos aquí divirtiéndonos con nuestros juegos y compartiendo la comida. Que nos reiríamos y lo pasaríamos bien y de repente, tú, vuelves a ponerte de morros y te marchas en medio del almuerzo dejándonos a todos de lado para venirte a pescar. ¿Es que no puedes vivir sin esa maldita caña? ¿No hay nada más importante en tu vida que matar peces? —Hermione gesticulaba furiosa con los brazos mientras hablaba—. Llevo casi dos semanas aquí y las pocas veces que nos hemos visto has estado en el río pescando o preparándote para ir pescar. Antes no eras así, antes te divertías y lo pasábamos bien, aunque siempre hayas tenido un carácter inaguantable…

—Antes todo era distinto —musitó Ron, interrumpiéndola—, y yo aquí no soy el único que tiene un carácter del demonio.

El rostro de Hermione se encendió ante la actitud terca de su amigo. Frustrada, dio una fuerte patada en el suelo y, más enfadada que nunca, le espetó.

—Muy bien, haz lo que quieras, quédate aquí solo si lo prefieres. No pienso volver a preocuparme por ti.

El muchacho la vio alejarse de él dando grandes zancadas y farfullando por lo bajo, trató de no pensar en Hermione y centrarse en lo más importante, llevar comida a casa.

Hermione estaba muy enfadada, nunca antes lo había estado tanto y eso que Ron Weasley siempre la había desquiciado, en ocasiones, le parecía tan inaguantable que estaría abofeteándole todo el tiempo, sin embargo, cuando estaba de buenas le hacía reír con sus comentarios irónicos y sus bromas y lo pasaba bien a su lado. Antes, cuando más niños, esos momentos fueron muchos, pero ahora parecía estar enfurruñado todo el tiempo y a veces ni siquiera hablaba, se quedaba callado en un rincón pensativo y con la mirada perdida. Hermione intuía que algo debía sucederle porque, aunque siempre fue un niño con un carácter un tanto imposible, él no era así, no era tan idiota como pretendía hacer creer. Cierto era que Ron jamás le había hablado de sus miedos, inseguridades o penas, siempre trataba de no tener que contar nada sobre él, no era como Harry —que parecía un libro abierto para ella—, o Ginny, o Luna, incluso Sarah, que era un poco más reservada, le había contado siempre sus más importantes secretos; Ron nunca se había abierto a ella de esa forma y si había alguien que pudiese saber qué era lo que martirizaba al muchacho —porque Hermione se negaba a creer que hubiese cambiado tanto— ese, sin lugar a dudas, era Harry.

Cuando llegó hasta sus amigos, estos ya casi habían terminado con toda la comida. Sarah, precavida, apartó en un plato un poco de comida para Hermione y otro poco para Ron, porque estaba convencida que en menos de nada el pelirrojo vendría a saquear lo que quedase en las cestas.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione cuando su amiga le acercó su porción del almuerzo.

—Vendrá y además muerto de hambre —aseguró Sarah mientras observaba como Hermione contemplaba aturdida el plato de Ron.

—¿Pudiste hablar con él? —susurró Harry.

—Tú sabes qué le pasa ¿verdad? —quiso saber la joven.

—¿Él no te lo ha contado?

—¿Por qué habría de contármelo? ¿Cuándo ha confiado Ron en mí? Sabes que nunca me dice nada.

—Entonces no sé si debería decírtelo yo —se excusó mientras se colocaba bien las gafas, que debido al calor resbalaban por su nariz.

—Sabía que le pasaba algo. Tienes que contármelo, tal vez pueda ayudarle.

—Ron no se deja ayudar, ni siquiera por mí. Además —Harry miró de soslayo a Ginny—, ahora no podría decírtelo aunque quisiera.

Hermione se percató del gesto de su amigo y comenzó a comer muy deprisa, con los carrillos a punto de explotar terminó su plato enseguida y dijo en voz alta.

—Tengo que andar un poco para bajar toda esta comida, ¿me acompañas Harry?

Todas las miradas se clavaron en ellos, Harry se puso muy rojo cuando los gemelos le sonrieron de forma maliciosa.

—Si quieres voy yo —exclamó Luna que hacia tiempo que había terminado de comer y se aburría.

—Eh, bueno, estaría bien pero… —Hermione pensaba muy deprisa—, tal vez te gustaría mejor ir detrás de esa roca, cuando volvía de la zona de río donde está pescando Ron vi una flor muy rara, seguro que a tu padre le interesa.

—¿De veras? —se agitó Luna—. Entonces es mejor que vaya a buscarla.

La niña se levantó del suelo precipitadamente y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el lugar que le había indicado su amiga, lugar donde, obviamente, no hallaría nada, pero al menos la mantendría entretenida un buen rato. Hermione suspiró aliviada.

—Harry ¿Vamos?

El muchacho carraspeó un poco mientras se ponía en pie. Ya se disponía a seguir a Hermione, cuando escuchó vitorear a los gemelos y la risita infantil de Ginny. Con el rostro encendido, Harry alcanzó a su amiga y caminaron juntos.

—¿Sabes qué va a pasar ahora?

—No —contestó Hermione tajante.

—Pues que esos dos no me van a dejar en paz durante una buena temporada —explicó malhumorado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella con inocencia.

—¿Por qué? —se sorprendió Harry, pero al ver que realmente la niña no entendía como podía afectarles a ambos ese paseo a solas, decidió no explicárselo para no inquietarla—. Da igual, olvídalo. Supongo que lo que quieres es hablar de Ron.

—Pues claro, a qué sino el hecho de pasear contigo. Me di cuenta que no podías decírmelo delante de Ginny.

—Es que es algo muy personal de los Weasley y ella no lo sabe.

—¡Oh vamos, Harry! Desembucha de una vez —apremió Hermione intrigadísima.

—Los Weasley no lo están pasando bien. En la madriguera apenas entra dinero, despidieron al señor Weasley de la casona donde trabajaba hace algunos meses y desde entonces no ha conseguido que nadie vuelva a darle trabajo. Se comenta que, si no llegamos a un acuerdo pacífico, tarde o temprano entraremos en guerra contra Alemania, algunos dicen que hay que pararle los pies a ese hombre tan malvado, ahora no recuerdo su nombre. Por eso nadie se atreve a invertir su dinero en negocios o contratos, por temor a lo que pueda suceder. Se supone que los niños no tenemos por qué saber esto. Pero Charlie habla con nosotros y nos cuenta todo lo que ese hombre horrible hace y por qué hay que impedir que siga haciéndolo. Dice que quiere dominar el mundo y que aborrece y pretende hacer daño a los judíos.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca escandalizada.

—Sarah…

—No sé qué sabe ella, pero Charlie nos ha dicho que si ese hombre se sale con la suya, dará igual si Sarah vive o no en Alemania, ella y su familia tendrán que salir de Europa. En cuanto a Ron, no le juzgues, ni sus padres ni sus hermanos mayores nos han dicho nunca cual es la situación real de la familia pero ya sabes, algunas veces a los gemelos se les escapa algo y Ron no es ningún tonto. Con lo que Bill gana en la herrería, no hay suficiente. La señora Weasley no quiere que Percy se ponga a trabajar porque piensa que es buen estudiante y alejarlo de los estudios, destruyendo su futuro, es algo que no se perdonaría. Charlie limpia caballerizas y asea caballos, pero no le pagan mucho, a veces Ron va con él, con la excusa de aprender pero en realidad va porque sabe que el dueño de los caballos le da una propina que luego le entrega a su madre. La señora Weasley no quiere ni oír hablar de que los gemelos, Ron o yo nos pongamos a trabajar y Ginny no tiene ni la menor idea, vive feliz sin saber los problemas por los que estamos pasando. Mis padres me dejaron una pequeña herencia al morir pero no puedo hacer uso de ella hasta mi mayoría de edad y de que eso se cumpla, ya se encargan los Dursley. Así que de poco sirvo como ayuda y eso me hace sentir muy mal. Incluso han estado hablando a escondidas de poner en venta La Madriguera.

—¡No pueden hacer eso! —exclamó Hermione aterrada—. Es su hogar, es la casa de los Weasley. No hay un lugar como ese, la señora Weasley no lo permitiría.

—Pues fue ella misma la que lo propuso, Ron y yo la escuchamos escondidos detrás de las escaleras. Desde ese día no es el mismo, su único afán es conseguir comida o dinero como sea para que sus padres no se vean en la obligación de dejar su casa. Creo que cuando sacaste toda esa comida, el pastel de carne, el queso, todo eso de lo que ellos carecen, Ron se sintió mal y por eso se fue, siento que a veces se avergüenza de ser tan pobre, pero jamás lo admitirá.

—Es un terco sin remedio —se enfurruñó la muchacha otra vez al recordar a su amigo.

Un segundo después su enojo se apaciguó y comenzó a sentir que, tal vez, había sido injusta con él y algo brusca. Sin decir nada, se giró retrocediendo sobre sus propios pasos. Harry la miraba atónito, casi sin pestañear, de pronto la joven se había marchado dejándolo solo, casi con la palabra en la boca. Resopló, se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras seguía la estela de su amiga.  
Sarah y Luna —con el rostro compungido por la decepción de no haber encontrado la maravillosa flor de la que Hermione le había hablado— recogían los restos de almuerzo. Algunos pajarillos revoloteaban a su alrededor intentando "robar" las migajas de pan que quedaban sobre el mantelito. Ambas niñas se sobresaltaron ante la improvisada llegada de Hermione.

—¿Dónde está la comida que apartaste para Ron? —dijo dirigiéndose a Sarah.

La pequeña señaló dentro de la cesta de los Weasley, Hermione, ni corta ni perezosa, la agarró y tal como vino se fue, en dirección al río.

—¿Adónde vas ahora? —gritó Sarah, pero no obtuvo respuesta—. Cuando se pone en ese plan de "yo sé cómo resolverlo todo" es insufrible ¿No crees, Luna?... ¿Luna?

Como era costumbre Luna había desaparecido, se hallaba a bastante distancia de ella gateando sobre el suelo con la nariz pegada a la tierra, haciendo algo que sólo ella sabía. Sarah entornó sus oscuros ojos.

—¿Por qué no tengo amigos normales? —musitó dedicándole una mirada de ternura a Luna.

Cuando Ron vio como Hermione volvía a acercarse a él, chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia y trató de ignorarla para que la niña se marchase pronto. Mas Hermione llegaba con otras intenciones, por esa razón, se sentó a su lado, dejando la comida muy cerca de ellos. Miró hacia la cesta de Ron y vio al menos tres colas de peces asomando por ella, sonrió.

—Veo que has pescado algo —comentó jubilosa.

—Desde que te fuiste y dejaste de importunar —contestó Ron con frialdad.

La actitud risueña de Hermione comenzó a mermar, Ron era un idiota, siempre se comportaba como un idiota. Pero ella había venido en son de paz y trataría de mantenerla hasta el final.

—Seguro que tienes hambre. —Ron se encogió de hombros como respuesta, Hermione la interpretó como un sí—. Pues toma, Sarah te apartó algo antes de que todo desapareciera.

Sacó el plato de la cesta y se lo acercó, Ron lo miró de soslayo pero no tardó nada en llenarse la boca con los deliciosos manjares.

—¿Puedo ayudarte a pescar? —preguntó Hermione.

Ron se atragantó con un trozo de queso y tuvo que toser varias veces para evitar morir asfixiado. Con los ojos muy abiertos miró a Hermione atónito, la muchacha enarcó una ceja mientras decía.

—Debe ser muy divertido cuando pasas tantas horas en ello, así que, podría probar como va esto de la pesca ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

El pelirrojo pestañeó varias veces antes de responder con voz entrecortada por el alimento.

—Básicamente sólo hay que esperar a que piquen.

—Ah, perfecto, pues esperaré —afirmó Hermione resuelta.

—Te vas a aburrir.

—Ya verás que no.

—Como quieras —se rindió Ron ante la determinación de su amiga.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos mientras clavaba sus ojos castaños en el lugar exacto del río donde se perdía la tanza de la caña de pescar de Ron. Pasaron así, en silencio unos minutos mientras Ron degustaba su comida, hasta que de pronto, algo comenzó a tirar de la tanza con fuerza.

—¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa? —gritó Hermione poniéndose en pie.

—Agarra la caña por la empuñadura, Hermione.

La muchacha hizo lo que Ron le indicaba, pero lo que fuese que estuviese tirando del hilo de pescar tenía más fuerza que ella y, poco a poco, arrastraba a la niña hacia el río. Ron, que había interrumpido de forma brusca su almuerzo, corrió hasta ella y la sujetó por la cintura para evitar que cayese al agua.

—Sigue sujetando la caña, Hermione, yo iré enrollando el hilo en el carrete. ¡No lo sueltes!

—¡No lo haré!

El pez seguía luchando con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse del anzuelo, Hermione lo veía chapotear con su cola en el agua mientras Ron lo arrastraba hasta ellos. Era un buen ejemplar, no dejaría que se escapase.

—¡Ya casi está, Hermione, sujétala solo un poco más!

Le dolían las manos, notaban como le ardían, la vieja caña de Ron estaba algo astillada y algún trozo de maderita se le había clavado en las palmas, sin embargo, a pesar del dolor no iba a dejar que aquel pez se fuese corriente abajo. Con aquello, los Weasley podrían cenar bien esa noche.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Míralo Hermione, es un salmón! ¡Un salmón enorme! —Ron daba voces de júbilo.

El pez se retorcía en el aire, el muchacho se metió en el agua y agarró al animal con fuerza, llevándolo hasta la orilla. Allí lo dejó sobre la tierra y, con gran habilidad, le sacó el anzuelo de la boca. Luego se quedó mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa y una brillante mirada de satisfacción. Hermione, exhausta cayó de rodillas al suelo; le sangraban las manos.

Poco a poco, el resto de los niños fueron llegando al lugar, alertados por los gritos de Ron, creyendo que se encontrarían con una desagradable noticia, se sintieron aliviados al comprobar que era todo lo contario. Sarah, rápidamente, divisó las manos ensangrentadas de su amiga y se acercó a ella muy diligente.

—¡Santo Cielo! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

—Hemos pescado un pez magnífico —expresó Hermione orgullosa de sí misma.

—Pero tus manos… por suerte tengo un pequeño botiquín de emergencia en mi cesta. Vamos, te curaré esas heridas —apremió Sarah mientras ayudaba a Hermione a ponerse en pie.

Fred y George felicitaron a Ron por la hazaña con sendos golpecitos en la espalda.

—¡Bien hecho, hermanito!

—Gracias —dijo Ron ufanado. En ese instante, Hermione, con las palmas de las manos enrojecidas, pasó por su lado. Ambos se miraron, él le sonrió y añadió en voz alta—. No lo habría conseguido sin ella.

* * *

Gracias a tod s los que leyeron el primer capítulo, pero sobre todo gracias a:

**susy snape, nahima-chan, gin19, Feorge-Gred, Becky Middle, Asuka Potter, , Copia Pirata, guillermina, Lunera39, CaroMWM, Adarae, AraceliAmaya, Luna Oculta, LulaGrint** por vuestros comentarios, sabéis que es la única recompensa que recibimos.

Un besazo y volveré...


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

Llovía, a mares, en pleno Julio y eso suponía para ella un verdadero incordio, sobre todo aquel día, aquel preciso día en que por fin toda la pandilla había aunado la valentía suficiente para adentrarse en el bosque y averiguar quién era ese ser deforme del que todo el mundo hablaba.  
Hermione miraba con disgusto como resbalaban las gotas de agua por el cristal de la ventana de su habitación, mientras Sarah le cepillaba los bucles de su castaño cabello.

—Mejor así —dijo la niña.

Pero Hermione no compartía la forma de pensar de Sarah. Tal vez sí sentía el mismo miedo que su amiga, pero la curiosidad era más fuerte que cualquier temor. Sumida en sus pensamientos dio un pequeño respingo cuando notó como algo se le subía encima; se trataba de Crookshanks el viejo gato himalayo de la abuela.

—Créeme, Hermione, quizás ahora no te lo parezca pero es lo mejor. No es buena idea eso de buscar problemas, pero ya sabes como son los Weasley, sobre todos esos endemoniados gemelos.

—Pues a mí me hubiese gustado ir.

—Tu madre no te dejará salir con lo que está cayendo ahí fuera.

Hermione resopló fastidiada mientras pasaba sus dedos por el sedoso pelo canela del animal, que ronroneaba con insistencia a cada caricia. La lluvia había amainado un poco aunque todavía pequeñas gotas mojaban el cristal de la ventana. El cielo estaba encapotado, gris y amenazante; un extraño día de verano, sin duda.

Con un suave movimiento invitó a Crookshanks a que dejara su regazo, el gato, antes de abandonar a Hermione protestó y se resistió un poco, pero fue en vano porque la niña se puso en pie y el animal terminó con sus cuatro peludas patas en el suelo.

—Me gusta tu vestido —comentó Sarah tumbándose bocarriba sobre la cama de Hermione.

—A mi madre siempre le gusta que vayamos bien vestidos a la iglesia, sobre todo si es domingo —aclaró Hermione con desdén mirando a través del mojado cristal.

—Voy a aburrirme mucho mientras espero que regreses de tu iglesia, ¿podrías prestarme uno de tus libros de cuentos? Así me distraeré un poco…

Sarah dejó de parlotear cuando se dio cuenta que Hermione no le prestaba ningún interés. En vez de eso, la niña parecía intercambiar gestos con alguien a través de la ventana. Sarah se puso en pie y se situó junto a ella, entonces pudo ver con claridad que la persona que había le había robado la atención de su amiga no eran otros sino Harry, Luna y los tres Weasley más jóvenes: Fred, George y Ron.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Ya lo sabes, vienen a buscarme para ir a la cabaña del bosque, pensé que con esta lluvia lo habrían anulado ¡pero ya ves que no! —contestó Hermione con voz más animada.

—¿Le has dicho que no puedes ir, verdad?

—No, les he dicho que enseguida bajo.

Sarah abrió los ojos de par en par sin poder creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

—Pero, está lloviendo…

—Sólo son unas gotas.

—Y tu vestido…

—Me pondré un chubasquero —contestó acercándose a su ropero.

—Tus padres vendrán a buscarte para ir a tu iglesia.

Hermione se detuvo en seco; eso era cierto y ni siquiera lo había pensado. Se le ensombreció el semblante, Sarah sonrió satisfecha. Durante unos segundos ambas se quedaron calladas, hasta que finalmente Hermione habló dirigiéndose a su amiga.

—¿Vas a venir?

—Oh, no puedo creerlo, ¿aún sigues pensando en ir con ellos?

—Por supuesto, no me voy a quedar aquí. Tengo dos horas para regresar antes de que mis padres se den cuenta de que he salido. ¿Vas a venir?

—No, es peligroso y para ti también —contestó Sarah cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho tajante.

—Entonces vas cubrirme.

—¿Cubrirte? No pienso hacer eso, quieres meterme en uno de vuestros líos. Si mi madre se entera que hago algo en contra de lo que tus padres ordenan…

No siguió hablando porque vio la tristeza y la ansiedad reflejadas en el rostro de Hermione. Chasqueó la lengua sabiendo que no podía soportar esa mirada de perrito desvalido. Ir a la cabaña no era buena idea, ese hombre, al que no conocían y cuyas oscuras intenciones ignoraban, podía hacerles daño. Si consentía que Hermione desobedeciese a sus padres y emprendiera aquella imprudente aventura con los demás, si le ocurría algo, si no volvía antes de las dos horas, la conciencia le remordería por el resto de su vida por no haberlo evitado.

—Está bien —cedió—, pero vuelve, solo te pido eso y los otros también.

—Oh, gracias, gracias, gracias —repitió Hermione abrazándola.

—Tienes otro problema.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Hermione a la vez que se ponía su chubasquero.

—¿Cómo vas a salir de la casa sin que nadie se dé cuenta?

Hermione sonrió, se dirigió a la ventana, la abrió y se encaramó a ella.

—¿Vas a saltar? —se espantó Sarah.

—No.

La niña apoyó sus pies sobre una delgada cornisa de madera, caminó un poco por ella hasta que llegó a la rama de un viejo roble y descendió con una asombrosa habilidad hasta el suelo. Sarah entendió que no era la primera vez que Hermione había escapado de la habitación sin permiso. Antes de emprender una carrera hasta la verja donde los demás estaban esperándola, Hermione dijo adiós con la mano a su amiga, que la siguió con al mirada hasta que la perdió de vista.

Los gemelos caminaban encabezando el grupo, seguía lloviendo con menos intensidad pero eso no hacía dificultosa la caminata. Fred portaba una vieja y ajada brújula que, según él, funcionaba perfectamente y siempre indicaba el norte. George había dibujado un pequeño mapa en una hoja de papel, ahora humedecida por la lluvia y con la tinta algo corrida, los dos hermanos aseguraban que, con la brújula y el plano, todo iría sobre ruedas. El resto de la pandilla los seguía sin decir ni media palabra. Ron, de vez en cuando, echaba una ojeada a Hermione, preguntándose cómo podía ser tan remilgada para adentrarse en el húmedo y enfangado bosque con un vestido tan delicado y blanco como el que se vislumbraba bajo el chubasquero. Sin embargo, no pensaba hacer ningún comentario al respecto, no todavía. Aún recordaba que la niña le había ayudado el día de picnic en el río cuando entre los dos sacaron de las aguas aquel hermoso pez, por eso, esta vez, no le apetecía burlarse de ella.

Nada más incorporarse al grupo en la verja de la granja de la abuela, Hermione había echado en falta a alguien: Ginny. Harry, presto, le explicó que había amanecido indispuesta, le dolía la tripa y parecía tener algo de fiebre, así que, pese a que en un principio se resistió, no tuvo más remedio que quedarse metida en la cama.

—Podría haber venido —comentó George mirando con aire interesante el emborronado mapa—. Es una gallina.

—Ella prefiere decir que es prudente —la defendió Hermione, pasando a duras penas por encima de un enorme charco de barro.

—Sarah es una buena niña. Sus padres la han educado para que siempre haga lo correcto, por eso no ha querido venir porque piensa que esto que hacemos es peligroso o está mal. —Luna hablaba con su habitual tono de voz suave y conciliador.

—Es una gallina y punto —insistió George.

Anduvieron algunos minutos más hasta que por fin dejaron atrás el empedrado camino, el cielo se había vuelto todavía más gris, o esa era al menos la sensación que a Hermione le daba. Temerosa de que fuese a diluviar, decidió apremiar a sus amigos.

—Vamos chicos, mirad el cielo, va a llover mucho y me gustaría estar en casa para cuando eso suceda.

Ron bufó, Hermione decidió no responder a la provocación del muchacho. Ron era en ese instante el menor de sus problemas, si sus padres llegaba a enterarse de adonde se encontraba iba a ser muy difícil librarse de un buen y merecido castigo.

—Es imposible que puedas ver nada ahí —señaló Harry al mapa de George.

—Tienes razón, esto es un auténtico desastre. —El gemelo, rendido a lo evidente, lo dobló en varias partes y se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón—. Será mejor que use mi sentido de la orientación, a ver… —Miró en derredor suyo rascándose con dos dedos la barbilla—. ¡Por ahí! —Indicó con decisión.

—Sí—confirmó Fred—. George sabe por donde hay que ir, sigámosle chicos.

Y así lo hicieron. Apenas habían recorrido unos metros, cuando unas gotas gruesas como perlas y numerosas como hormigas en un hormiguero comenzaron a caer sobre ellos. Corrieron buscando donde cobijarse de la lluvia, no era prudente hacerlo bajo un árbol puesto que Luna había visto como un rayo se dibujaba en el cielo gris y todos habían escuchado inmediatamente su rugir. Así que, para cuando hallaron el viejo puente que cruzaba el rio, ya era demasiado tarde y cada uno de los niños estaba empapado desde el cabello hasta las puntas de los pies, a pesar de ello, decidieron esperar bajo el arco de piedra. Hermione supo que ya estaba metida en un buen lío, aunque llegase a tiempo jamás podría tener el vestido seco para la hora de ir a misa. Con todo, en ese instante no deseaba pensar en eso, sino en cuando dejaría de diluviar para poder descubrir al fin el misterio de la cabaña y del hombre deforme.

Diez interminables minutos duró aquella violenta lluvia y luego escampó tan drásticamente como había empezado a llover. Uno a uno los empapados niños dejaron su escondite y volvieron al camino que George les había indicado con tanta seguridad.

Cruzaron por el puente con menos ánimo y más frío que cuando comenzaron la aventura. Pronto se adentraron en la espesa arboleda que conducía al pueblo, George continuaba encabezando la expedición junto a su hermano Fred. Todos siguieron sus pasos cuando ambos se desviaron del camino principal adentrándose aún más en el bosque, que, debido a las copiosas nubes grises, estaba más en tinieblas que nunca. Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, estaba segura que no se debía a sus ropas mojadas sino al miedo que de repente le había embargado. Por primera vez desde que decidió unirse aquella mañana a sus amigos envidió a Sarah, calentita en casa, seca y segura.

—¡Es por allí! Creo que he visto humo.

La voz de George la devolvió a la fría y húmeda realidad.

—Seguro que ese monstruo está en la cabaña cuando lleguemos —susurró Ron torciendo el gesto.

—¿Por qué dices eso? No estamos seguros de que sea un monstruo —le reprendió Hermione.

—Tal y como lo describen no puede ser otra cosa —se ratificó Ron alzando la barbilla.

—No deberías juzgar a la gente por lo que oyes sobre ellos, tal vez después te arrepientas.

—¿Qué te pasa conmigo? Estás dándome la vara todo el tiempo, Hermione —se quejó Ron ceñudo.

—Es que… no sé, te comportas siempre como un idiota.

—Y tú crees que lo sabes todo, niña tonta.

Los dos niños se desafiaron con la mirada durante unos segundos hasta que presintieron que estaban solos. Efectivamente, el pequeño grupo habían seguido avanzando mientras ellos se habían quedado discutiendo. Hermione recorrió el lugar con la mirada notando como el corazón le daba un vuelco.

—¡Serán idiotas! No nos han esperado —farfulló Ron frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por dónde han ido? —inquirió Hermione acercándose a su amigo y agarrándose de su brazo.

—No lo sé, pero no deben estar muy lejos. —Ron caminó unos pasos rastreando el suelo con la esperanza de poder encontrar algo que les sacase pronto de aquella situación desagradable.

De pronto vio algo que llamó su atención, Hermione seguía aferrada a su brazo con fuerza, dentro del bosque parecía de noche, las ramas de los árboles apenas dejaban pasar a través de sus hojas la luz del sol cuando este brillaba en el cielo, así qué, un día tan gris y nublado como aquel conseguía que dentro de la espesa arboleda la oscuridad fuese mucho más intensa que fuera de ella. Entendía el temor de Hermione porque él también lo sentía, mas no iba a dejar que ella lo notase. Era un chico y no un chico cualquiera, era un Weasley y los Weasley no temían a nada, o al menos, no debían aparentarlo.

—Son huellas, Hermione, sigámoslas seguro que pronto nos reunimos con los chicos.

Había aunado todo el valor del que era capaz para decir aquella frase sin titubear ni una sola vez, y hasta él mismo se sorprendió de lo firme y segura que pareció. Hermione también lo percibió porque, sin llevarle la contraria, se dispuso a hacer justamente lo que él proponía.

Caminar con Hermione tirándole del brazo era terriblemente incómodo, sobre todo cuando el camino era fangoso y resbaladizo. Por ello, decidió que era mejor tomar a la niña de la mano y juntos anduvieron largo rato sobre las pisadas marcadas en el suelo.  
Hermione ya no tenía la esperanza de llegar a casa de su abuela antes de la hora señalada, en realidad, ahora lo único que le preocupaba era poder regresar algún día. Desde hacía largo rato se había percatado de que las huellas que seguían eran un poco extrañas, no parecían hechas por varias personas y mucho menos por niños. Eran pisadas grandes, dejadas por una sola persona y únicamente se señalaba la del pie derecho, la huella izquierda se resumía en un pequeño y redondo hueco. No había querido decirle nada a Ron de sus temores, pero algo en el rostro del muchacho le hacía creer que él también había advertido lo mismo. Sin esperarlo, Ron tiró de su mano hacia abajo con fuerza logrando que la niña se hincase de rodillas en el suelo.

—Es la cabaña —susurró el pelirrojo con el semblante lívido.

Hermione comprobó con sus propios ojos que Ron estaba en lo cierto. Era una vieja casa de madera con el techo de brezo algo desecho. Por la chimenea salía humo con intensidad. En un pequeño cercado había dos cabras y un cerdo que revolcaba su enorme y redonda panza por el barrizal.

—¿Y los chicos?

—No los veo —contestó Ron irguiéndose un poco para tener mas campo de visión.

—Han debido llegar antes que nosotros. —Hermione se tapó la boca con ambas manos, soltando la de Ron por primera vez desde que iniciasen la caminata a solas—. ¿Y si ese hombre los ha secuestrado?

El pelirrojo palideció aún más con las palabras de Hermione, a él también se le había pasado por la cabeza aquella horrible idea.

—Voy a acercarme un poco más, tú quédate aquí, podría ser peligroso —dijo Ron titubeante.

—De eso nada, no pienso dejarte solo —protestó Hermione.

—Esto no es cosa de chicas…

—Son mis amigos, Ron, no se trata de si soy chica o no, pienso ir y no vas a impedirlo.

Si algo conocía bien de aquella niña, era que lo increíblemente terca que podía llegar a ser, de esa forma y aunque le molestaba sobre manera que no acatase sus ordenes, Ron cedió y agarrando nuevamente a Hermione de la mano, comenzaron a caminar sigilosamente, escondiéndose detrás de cada árbol y arbusto que salía a su paso, hasta que, finalmente, llegaron junto a la cabaña. Ron hizo una señal con la mano para que Hermione continuase agachada, él era mucho más alto que la niña y le sería mas fácil mirar a través de la ventana. Con el corazón en un puño, el pelirrojo paseó sus ojos azules por el interior de la casita de madera, temeroso de ver que sus hermanos o alguno de sus amigos pudiesen estar retenidos allí dentro. Los empañados y sucios cristales apenas le dejaban ver, sólo podía intuir bultos de colores difuminados; al menos no había ni rastro del hombre deforme.

—Voy a entrar —resolvió dispuesto.

—¡Estás loco! —Hermione tiró del brazo de Ron hacia abajo, dejándolo a su nivel—. Ese hombre puede ser un demente, un asesino, no voy a permitir que entres.

—No veo nada, niña, y no puedo dejar de pensar que tal vez mis hermanos, Harry o Luna estén ahí dentro.

—Lo mejor será llamar al señor Fawcett —sugirió Hermione muy nerviosa.

—No, mientras avisamos a la policía, sabe Dios qué cosas horribles podría hacerles. —Ron se estremeció.

—Ni siquiera estamos seguros que se encuentren ahí dentro…

—¡Ladronzuelos! Malditos pillos.

Hermione y Ron fueron levantados del suelo con gran brusquedad cada uno por un brazo. Ante los aterrados ojos de los niños se encontraba un hombre alto y fornido, su grisáceo cabello le cubría parte de los hombros y de la cara llena de horribles cicatrices, le faltaba un trozo de nariz, aunque lo más característico de su horrible aspecto, era el ojo de cristal redondo y de color azul eléctrico que los miraba fijamente, sin pestañear. Hermione ante el pavoroso aspecto del hombre desvió la vista al suelo y entonces pudo observar que también le faltaba una pierna y en su lugar llevaba una prótesis de metal, enseguida, la niña relacionó las huellas que habían estado siguiendo con aquel hombre.

—Us… usted… ¿Ha visto a nuestros… amigos? —preguntó Ron con la voz quebrada por el pánico.

—Así que —miró alrededor suyo y luego fijó su ojo de cristal en los niños que sujetaba—, ¿hay más de vosotros rondando por aquí, no? —Los soltó, pero ni Ron ni Hermione se atrevieron a dar un paso—. Miraos, estáis empapados ¿a qué habéis venido? ¿Queríais ver al monstruo con vuestros propios ojos, insensatos?

Ron tragó saliva tan bruscamente que incluso su amiga pudo oírlo, ella bajó la mirada de nuevo, esta vez más avergonzada que aterrada, porque el hombre parecía ofendido.

—Nosotros…

—Pues ya lo habéis visto, soy más horrible de lo que cuentan ¿verdad? —Se separó de los niños, agarró una pala que quedaba cerca de él y se marchó rumbo al cercado de los cerdos.

—Los chicos no están aquí —susurró Hermione a su amigo.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? —inquirió Ron sin apartar la vista del extraño hombre.

—Lo sé, no es un monstruo y me gustaría saber por qué tiene esas cicatrices. —Sin decir nada más, Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia el cercado.

—Eh, Hermione, niña loca ¿Dónde vas? ¡Vuelve aquí! —gritó Ron aterrorizado, pero ella no quiso oírle y finalmente no tuvo más remedio que aunar valor y seguirla; él era el chico, debía protegerla si se diese el caso.

Con la pala, el hombre limpiaba un poco el terreno donde convivían el cerdo y las cabras. Hermione se dejó caer sobre el travesaño de madera, con Ron muy cerca de ella, pero a una distancia más prudencial que su amiga.

—Deberíais iros, estáis mojados y no creo que a vuestros padres les agrade que os encontréis en mi casa.

—Queríamos pedirle disculpas, señor…

—Moody, mi nombre es Alastor Moody, aunque desde el final de la gran guerra todos me llamaron "ojoloco Moody".

—¿La gran guerra ha dicho? —exclamó Ron aproximándose más al cercado. —Mi padre estuvo allí, dice que fue horrible.

—Como todas las guerras, niño.

—No es usted un soldado, ¿verdad? —se entusiasmó Ron.

—No, era capitán y muy bueno, aunque esté mal decirlo.

Ron se quedó pensativo unos segundos escrutando el rostro desfigurado de aquel hombre, en seguida, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y exclamó:

—¿El capitán A. Moody? ¡No puedo creerlo! He oído a mi padre hablar cientos de veces de usted, no sabe cuánto le admira, pero él piensa que usted murió.

—Él y muchos otros, supongo. ¿Quién es tu padre? —Torció el gesto con curiosidad.

—Arthur Weasley, regimiento de caballería.

—¡Por supuesto! —Moody soltó una grave risotada—. ¡El joven Weasley! Tenía el pelo más rojo que he visto en mi vida, igual que tú. —Alborotó con su ruda mano el cabello de Ron y luego sonrió mientras decía—: Era casi un niño pero ¡por Dios Santo! montaba a caballo mejor que ninguno de nosotros.

Ron infló el pecho orgulloso al escuchar las palabras del viejo capitán.

—Entonces, eso —Hermione se señaló en el rostro—, sus cicatrices son de guerra.

—Así es, pero las heridas cicatrizan, niña, los recuerdos te persiguen para siempre. ¿Queríais saber si soy un monstruo? —Los miró fijamente con su ojo de cristal, Ron se estremeció—. Lo soy, he matado gente, tal vez tan inocentes como lo éramos nosotros. La guerra convierte al hombre en un monstruo capaz de hacer y sentir lo peor.

Desvió la mirada al suelo y prosiguió con su tarea.

—¿Y su familia?

—No tengo.

—¿Esta cabaña es suya?

—Ahora sí, perteneció a la familia de un compañero de trincheras. Él murió y antes me dijo que le gustaría que me la quedase yo. Con mi aspecto, vivir lejos de los hombres, de sus miradas, es mucho más fácil; los árboles no hacen preguntas —contestó mientras salía del cercado cojeando.

Hermione volvió a avergonzarse de su curiosidad porque tal vez había vuelto a importunar a "ojoloco".

De pronto, los dos niños se quedaron mudos, detrás del hombre avanzaban el resto de sus amigos. George los encabezaba portando un enorme palo de madera mientras que Fred, con un gesto, les indicaba que se mantuvieran en silencio para no ser descubiertos. Ron entendió que pretendían dar un golpe a "Ojoloco", quizás pensando que trataba de hacerles daño. Los dos niños se miraron y con rapidez, pasaron por delante del hombre, gritando:

—¡No! ¡George no lo hagas! ¡No es un monstruo! ¡Es el capitán A. Moody!

Alastor Moody se giró pudiendo ver así al resto de los niños que se habían quedado muy confusos con la reacción de Ron y Hermione y con el aspecto de aquel extraño hombre.

—¿Así que vosotros sois el resto? Os estábamos esperando —saludó con voz grave.

Luna se escondió detrás de Harry, George no bajó el palo —por si las moscas—, Fred no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Entonces, Ron y Hermione se acercaron a ellos y comenzaron a contarles todo lo que habían averiguado sobre aquel hombre. Enseguida, George dejó caer el palo al suelo y se acercó a saludarlo con entusiasmo, era el capitán y había servido en la misma guerra que su padre.

—Es todo un honor, señor Moody —dijo estrechándole la mano—. A mi padre le encantaría volver a verle, pensábamos que había muerto. Estoy seguro que en cuanto sepa donde vive querrá venir a visitarlo.

—Y yo no tendré ningún inconveniente en saludarlo.

En menos de nada, los niños perdieron todo el miedo que aquel hombre les había causado durante semanas. Alastor los invitó a té, que resultó estar un poco aguado pero las historias que les contó suplieron con creces el desagradable sabor de la bebida. Hermione estaba tan entusiasmada con todas aquellas peripecias que Ojoloco narraba, siempre con voz seca y grave, pero con el fervor de haberlas vivido, que no se dio cuenta que el tiempo ya jugaba en su contra, hasta que Harry dijo:

—Es agradable saber todas esas cosas, capitán, pero tal vez deberíamos irnos. Los Weasley deben estar esperándonos para ir a la iglesia.

En ese instante, a Hermione se le vino el mundo encima, se acordó de la hora, de su promesa a Sarah de regresar antes de tiempo, de su vestido sucio y empapado de agua y sobre todo de sus padres. Se puso en pie y, sin despedirse, salió de la cabaña y comenzó a correr a través del bosque.

El camino de regreso se le hizo eterno, a pesar de que se acordaba perfectamente por donde debía ir, todo estaba enfangado y eso dificultaba su carrera. El cielo se había vuelto a oscurecer y, antes de llegar a la mitad del recorrido, comenzó a llover copiosamente una vez más, con todo no iba a detenerse, no había tiempo para refugiarse. Corrió y corrió bajo la lluvia hasta que sus ropas pesaron más que ella misma y al fin pudo ver la granja de su abuela. Trepó por el viejo árbol y se encaramó a la cornisa hasta que finalmente entró en su habitación. Un charco enorme de agua se formó bajo sus pies. Respiraba violentamente, pudo ver a Sarah sentada sobre su cama con la cabeza gacha, a su lado de pie y con los brazos en jarro se encontraba su madre, el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa. Supo que la situación estaba mucho peor de lo que podía imaginar cuando vio como su madre daba golpecitos en el suelo con el zapato de su pie derecho.

—Hermione Jean Granger, estás castigada, muchachita.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por seguir ahí un año más ¡Feliz 2013!**

**Un besazo y nos vemos...**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

Hermione estuvo sin salir de su habitación cuatro días; cuatro interminables días de tortura viendo como, afuera, el sol brillaba con intensidad y el agua del rio debía estar fresca y apetecible para poder disfrutarla en compañía de sus amigos. Cuatro inaguantables días mirando el techo de la habitación, y pudieron ser más, porque el castigo inicial abarcaba una semana completa con sus siete días, sin embargo, la abuela ablandó el corazón de su madre y le perdonó setenta y dos horas de sufrimiento.

Al fin, aquella calurosa mañana, Hermione bajó de su encierro saboreando las mieles de la libertad y deseando zamparse el delicioso desayuno que la señora Fawcett y su abuela habían preparado, y cuyo dulce aroma impregnaba cada rincón de la casa.

Cuando se sentó a la mesa después de dar los pertinentes buenos días, se percató que todos se hallaban más callados que de costumbre. En un principio, pensó que tal vez ella y su actitud imprudente del domingo pasado podían tener la culpa de la tensa situación, pero nadie le reprochó nada y eso le convenció de que algo, ajeno a su escapada al bosque, tenía que ver con el malestar que se respiraba en el saloncito. La tensión parecía ser entre la abuela Granger y su hijo, apenas se miraban y cuando lo hacían, resoplaban tan fuerte como dos caballos. Después de algunas palabras salpicadas, Hermione ató cabos y, finalmente, supo que de caballos iba el asunto.

—No sirvo para eso —dijo por tercera vez el señor Granger, ahora con el tono de voz mucho más serio que la primera—. Nunca me gustaron los caballos como a papá, además cuando regresemos a Londres, no podré ocuparme de ellos y tendrás que buscarte a un cuidador de todos modos, hazlo ahora y todo solucionado.

—Ya lo hice y no funcionó —rezongó la anciana—. El muy gandul me ha dejado en la estacada.

—Seguro que en el pueblo hay alguien a quien se le de bien el cuidado de estos animales y que necesite el trabajo…

—Yo conozco a alguien —exclamó Hermione de repente.

Todos se giraron hacia ella, su madre le lanzó una mirada de reprobación. Cientos de veces le había dicho que no estaba bien interrumpir a los adultos y, mucho menos, inmiscuirse en sus conversaciones. Su abuela le sonrió antes de hablarle con dulzura.

—Querida, ¿a quién puedes conocer tú que no sea a ninguno de tus amigos? Esto es cosa de mayores, Hermione, no de niños.

Hermione frunció el ceño molesta, adoraba a su abuela pero no soportaba que todavía siguiese tratándola como si tuviese cinco años.

—El señor Weasley —espetó solemnemente.

—¿Arthur? —inquirió su padre mientras miraba confuso a su madre y a su esposa—. Arthur trabaja en la fábrica de jabones en West Hill.

—Ya no, hace unos meses lo despidieron, me lo dijo Harry Potter, por eso Ron está tan idiota y Ginny no tiene zapatos de chica para ponerse y los gemelos tienen que pescar, y la señora Weasley quiere vender la madriguera y Charlie…

—Para, para hija mía, ¿lo que dices es cierto? ¿No será ningún jueguecito de esos endiablados gemelos?

—No, papá, nadie sabe que yo lo sé, sólo Harry, porque él me lo contó.

—Nadie me ha dicho nada, realmente desconocía la situación de los Weasley —comentó la abuela poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia su nieta—. Lo lamento mucho por Arthur y su familia, Hermione, pero necesito a alguien que sepa como cuidar a mis caballos…

—¡Él sabe, abuela! —gritó Hermione, ante la mirada de enojo de su madre; había vuelto a interrumpir a un adulto—. El señor Weasley fue soldado de caballería en la gran guerra, sabe montar y todo lo que se debe saber sobre el cuidado de los animales.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Fred y George me lo dijeron, mamá.

—¿Y debemos creerles? —ironizó el señor Granger con una media sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, porque no lo dicen solo ellos, el capitán Moody también. —Hermione se dio cuenta que no debía haber nombrado a Ojoloco, ahora sus padres y su abuela querrían saber quién era ese hombre y por qué ella lo conocía y, si llegaban a averiguarlo, de nuevo olería un castigo muy de cerca—. Es un capitán amigo del señor Weasley que un día lo visitó mientras yo estaba en La Madriguera con Ginny y jugábamos en el jardín, es un héroe de guerra —disfrazó un poco la verdad y pareció surtir efecto porque ninguno de los adultos preguntó nada sobre aquel hombre.

La abuela Granger paseó un poco por la habitación, sopesando todo lo que su nieta le había contado sobre el señor Weasley, con Crookshanks enredándosele en los pies. Finalmente, tras unos minutos de divagación, la anciana tomó una decisión.

—Muy bien, necesito urgentemente a alguien que se ocupe de los caballos, le daré una oportunidad al señor Weasley. Henry, irás a hablar con él y convencerlo para que acepte el trabajo.

—Si está tan necesitado no creo que rechace la oferta —argumentó el padre de Hermione mientras le daba el último sorbo a su matutino café.

—Me gustaría que no dijerais que yo os di la idea, Ron no sabe que lo sé y si se entera, llegará a la conclusión que fue Harry quién me lo contó. Conozco a ese pelirrojo insufrible, no quiero que se peleen por mi culpa.

—No te preocupes hija, diré que escuché rumores de su situación en el pueblo.

Hermione sonrió aliviada, de repente se sentía muy bien, inexplicablemente feliz; tal vez, porque intuía que había hecho un gran bien ayudando al señor Weasley y a su familia y, quizás, Ron se relajase ahora un poco más y podría volver a ser el chico divertido de siempre.

Mientras esperaba el regreso de su padre; Hermione decidió aprovechar el buen tiempo para leer un poco a la sombra del viejo roble de la granja. No muy lejos podía divisar las caballerizas donde se encontraban los tres fabulosos ejemplares equinos de su abuela; orgullo de la granja. Eran tres hermosos caballos de raza pura, uno de ellos era un joven pura sangre inglés de pelo marrón oscuro y crines negras como el azabache, en las patas tenía unas manchas de color blancas muy características que parecían calcetines, por eso el viejo señor Granger lo llamó Socks. El segundo era un yegua española, blanca como la nieve que un hombre vendió al abuelo de Hermione cuando visitó Sevilla apenas un año antes de su muerte, el animal respondía al nombre de Sweet Snow. El tercero era el más viejo de todos y el padre de Socks, un semental al que apenas le quedaban ya fuerzas para galopar pero al que la señora Granger le tenía gran aprecio. Parecido en color y planta a su vástago, le llamaban Hamlet.

Hermione sentía predilección por Sweet Snow porque su abuelo la había comprado para ella, aunque nunca consiguió que la niña subiese a lomos de aquel hermoso ejemplar andaluz. No podía evitar sentir miedo de aquellos animales, pensaba que jamás podría controlarlos y que, en uno de sus arrebatos, la tirarían al suelo haciéndole mucho daño o peor aún, matándola. Esa idea no se iba de su infantil cabeza y le impedía cumplir el sueño de su abuelo de verla galopar por los verdes prados de Ottery a lomos de la yegua. Impulsada por el recuerdo del viejo señor Granger, Hermione dejó sobre el césped el libro que leía y caminó lentamente hasta las cuadras. Los caballos nada mas advertir su presencia resoplaron y relincharon un poco. Las caballerizas estaban sucias y olían bastante mal, además, la madera crujía como si se estuviese lamentando de su horrible aspecto. Aun así, y tapándose la nariz con una de sus manos, entró en el establo. Dentro, el olor era todavía más nauseabundo, el anterior cuidador no había desempeñado bien su trabajo, Hermione se alegró de que no siguiera con ellos. Los animales se encontraban separados en tres compartimentos, cada uno con una ventana que daba al exterior y una portezuela en el interior, que podía abrirse por la parte superior, la inferior o ambas a la vez cuando el animal debía salir. Todas las puertas estaban abiertas por la parte superior en ese instante. Sólo Sweet Snow sacó su largo cuello para curiosear quién era aquel que venía a saludarlos. Hermione se quedó quieta frente a ella observándola con interés y algo de miedo. Desde su llegada a Ottery ni siquiera se había dignado a visitar a los animales y se sentía culpable por no haberlo hecho antes. La yegua la miraba fijamente con sus negros ojos, Hermione estiró su mano hacia la enorme cabeza del animal con intención de acariciarle la testuz. El caballo relinchó enérgicamente y Hermione dio un respingo hacia atrás, cayendo de nalgas sobre una pala sucia que usaban para limpiar los excrementos de las caballerizas.

—¡Oh, vaya! —se quejó mirando cómo había quedado la parte posterior de su vestido rosa—. ¿Lo veis? por eso no me caéis bien, siempre hacéis lo que os da la gana. —Sweet Snow relinchó otra vez y resopló tan fuerte que alborotó el cabello de la niña. Hermione decidió que ya era hora de salir de aquel lugar y darse un buen baño de aromático jabón. Mientras se alejaba, espetó—. He intentado ser tu amiga pero ya veo que tú no quieres lo mismo, así que ahí te quedas, endiablado animal.

—No deberías hablarle así. —A Hermione no le dio tiempo de detener su paso y no pudo evitar tropezar con Ron que había entrado sigilosamente en el establo. Del impacto, la niña retrocedió unos pasos pero sin conseguir mantener el equilibrio cayó de nalgas nuevamente, esta vez sobre un montón de heno seco y sucio. Ron, que había decidido aguardar en las caballerizas mientras su padre hablaba de negocios con la abuela Granger, no esperaba causar aquel pequeño estropicio, corrió hacia ella y extendiéndole la mano, le ayudó a levantarse. Hermione, algo molesta, se sacudió el vestido mientras miraba de soslayo al pelirrojo que se había acercado a la yegua para acariciarle la testuz. El animal no se resistió, no relinchó, ni resopló, parecía estar encantada con las caricias que el niño le estaba dispensando.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —preguntó sorprendida.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Ron sin dejar de acariciar al animal.

—Que se esté quieta, hace un momento ni siquiera consintió que acercase mi mano a ella.

—Eso es porque huele tu miedo —respondió el pelirrojo con desidia.

Hermione torció el gesto ofuscada; el miedo no tiene olor, se dijo. Ron, al notar que la joven estaba un poco desorientada y que, por una vez en al vida, podría alardear de algo que ella desconocía, sonrió levemente y tomó aire antes de comenzar con su monólogo explicativo sobre los caballos y su maravilloso mundo.

—Si muestras nerviosismo o miedo, el animal lo percibe y responde de la misma forma. Ella no relinchó para asustarte, lo hizo porque estaba asustada. No le trasmites confianza, así que, siente miedo.

—¿Tiene miedo de mí? Con lo grande que es… —se asombró Hermione.

—Por supuesto, sin embargo yo no les tengo miedo, al contrario los admiro y ellos lo notan. Los caballos son inteligentes, nobles y fieles y tienen bastante memoria, son capaces de recordar a personas y experiencias durante años; por esa razón es conveniente llevarse bien con ellos—. El niño sonrió, a Hermione le gustó aquella sonrisa, tan difícil de ver últimamente. Ron carraspeó y se sonrojó un poco cuando se dio cuenta que Hermione le miraba con ojos extraños, continuó entonces, con su alarde de sabiduría equina—. En realidad, son muy tímidos pero bravos y valientes, ya lo demostraron en la gran guerra. Sólo pueden ver en tonos grises aunque eso no les impide encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa si se pierden. Son animales hermosos los caballos, y si le dieras la oportunidad de conocerlos, entonces, estoy completamente seguro que nunca podrás dejar de amarlos.

Hermione estaba absolutamente maravillada, jamás había visto a Ron tan entusiasmado con algo y sin proponérselo, el pelirrojo había comenzado a trasmitirle aquel entusiasmo. El caballo volvió a relinchar aunque, esta vez, su tono fue más apacible, no ocultando el enorme placer que sentía con las atenciones del larguirucho niño pelirrojo.

—¿Quieres volver a intentarlo? —preguntó Ron estirando una mano hacia su amiga.

Hermione no respondió, no estaba completamente convencida de que aquel animal no volviese a rechazarla, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de añadir una negativa cuando notó como Ron ya había agarrado su mano y la dirigía hasta la testuz de la yegua. El caballo resopló levemente, ella intentó retirar la mano pero su amigo no le dejó, en seguida, sintió en su piel el suave y cálido pelaje de Sweet Snow. No podía creer que lo hubiese conseguido, acercarse tanto a aquel animal, tocarlo, mirarle a los ojos y percibir de repente todo lo que Ron le había contado sobre ellos. Su mirada, penetrante, noble y brava. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ya el pelirrojo no sujetaba su mano, sino que era ella misma la que acariciaba a la yegua, sin miedo, con confianza y disfrutando de aquel instante.

—No me lo puedo creer. —El señor Granger, acompañado del padre de Ron, entraba en la caballeriza—. ¿Eres tú quién lo ha conseguido? —Sonrió a Ron—. Pues te felicito, hijo, porque yo he intentado cientos de veces que mi hija se acercase a estos animales y nunca lo he logrado, tienes mejor influencia en ella que yo.

Al unísono, las mejillas de Ron y de Hermione se encendieron y se separaron rápidamente el uno del otro. Ron se refugió detrás de su pelirrojo padre y Hermione salió de las caballerizas sin mirar a nadie, ocultando su rostro entre su inmensa y desbaratada mata de pelo.

Abandonó el lugar con tanta premura que sin querer tropezó con Sarah que se encontraba leyendo sobre el césped a la sombra de uno de los árboles. Del golpe, el libro de la niña salió despedido cayendo sobre la verde hierba.

—¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa? —inquirió de malos humos. Aún no le había perdonado la jugarreta de la última escapada de Hermione, en donde, de paso, ella también salió mal parada.

—A ningún lado —respondió Hermione notando como aún le ardían las mejillas—. ¿Y tú que haces?

—Intento leer —contestó cortante mientras recogía el libro.

—Lo siento… —Hermione se sentó a su lado—. ¿Todavía estas enfadada?

Sarah bufó, chasqueó la lengua y trató de no mirar a Hermione a los ojos porque si no, cedería.

—Ya te dije lo que pasó —insistió Hermione—. Y también te he pedido disculpas, nunca quise que te castigara tu madre por mi culpa. No me gusta que estemos enfadadas.

Sarah suspiró, a ella tampoco le apetecía seguir de morros con su amiga. Tenía que verla casi todos los días porque su madre, al trabajar para la abuela Granger, la llevaba a la granja para que le ayudase o simplemente porque no le gustaba dejarla sola en la casa del pueblo.

—Está bien, será mejor que hagamos las paces —accedió al fin—. ¿Y ahora vas a contarme que es lo que te pasa?

—He estado con los caballos y he podido acariciar a Sweet Snow.

—Vaya, eso sí es una buena noticia, pero… ¿te ha asustado? Por eso has tropezado conmigo.

—Bueno, no ha sido la yegua ha sido mi padre que entró de pronto con el señor Weasley y…

—Sí, los he visto pasar y unos minutos antes entró Ron… ¿estabas con él?

A Hermione se le volvieron a encender extrañamente las mejillas.

—Me ha ayudado a no tener miedo de acariciar a la yegua —explicó mirando al suelo para ocultar con el pelo su rostro.

—Claro, a Ron le encantan los caballos, esta primavera estuvo yendo con Charlie a cuidar a uno en una granja cercana. Creo que allí aprendió a montarlos, o eso al menos es lo que él dice.

—¿Ron sabe montar?

—Y según Charlie, lo hace muy bien. Pero yo tengo que verlo para creerlo —soltó una infantil carcajada—. ¿Qué hacen aquí? Su padre y él.

—Creo que el señor Weasley será el nuevo encargado de cuidar a los caballos y de las tareas del campo —expuso Hermione sin dejar de mirar al suelo, aunque ya no notaba ardor en las mejillas.

—¡Eso es genial! Así la señora Weasley no tendrá que vender La Madriguera —Fue decir eso, y llevarse las manos a la boca, sabiendo que había cometido un error. Sin embargo, la falta de asombro de Hermione ante su desafortunada revelación le dio a entender que su amiga también estaba al corriente de las desventuras de la familia de pelirrojos—. ¿Te lo ha contado Harry, verdad? —Hermione asintió alzando al fin nuevamente la cabeza—. Ginny no lo sabe, me alegro que tu abuela haya resuelto el problema, espero que el jornal que le de sea suficiente para que no tengan que plantearse dejar su casa.

—Estoy segura que mi abuela será generosa con él, siempre lo es —afirmó Hermione donde muestras de orgullo.

—Lo sé, nos consta.

Las niñas se sonrieron la una a la otra. En ese instante, el padre de Hermione salió de la caballeriza con gesto satisfecho. Al parecer todo había ido bien y el señor Weasley había aceptado el trabajo, Hermione lo supo cuando al pasar por su lado, su padre le guiñó un ojo en complicidad.

Pasaron algunos días muy calurosos, el señor Weasley comenzó a acudir a su trabajo puntual y dispuesto. En ocasiones, sobre todo cuando había que montar a los caballos, Ron o Charlie acompañaban a su padre en la salida. Una de esas tardes, cuando ya casi finalizaba julio, Hermione había invitado a sus amigos a tomar el té en el jardín de la granja. Los niños fueron llegando poco a poco, menos Ron que ya se encontraba allí desde la mañana ayudando a su padre a asear las caballerizas. Los primeros en aparecer fueron Ginny y Harry, la niña, que se ya estaba completamente restablecida, se había puesto su mejor y remendado vestido para la elegante ocasión, había recogido sus hermosos bucles pelirrojos en dos trenzas muy bien peinadas que dejaban al descubierto la belleza infantil de su pecoso rostro, aunque en sus pies seguía luciendo las viejas botas de chico, que tal vez perteneciera un tiempo atrás a Ron o a alguno de los gemelos. Hermione sintió un nudo en el estómago, sabiendo que ella poseía zapatos suficientes para que ambas pudieran lucirlos durante una semana completa y sin repetir. Además, se acercaba las fiestas del pueblo en honor al patrón y aquello era un gran acontecimiento para los habitantes de Ottery, todos lucirían sus mejores galas, comerían durante el día y bailarían toda la noche, le daba mucha rabia que su amiga no pudiese lucir zapatos nuevos para la ocasión, algo que a Ginny le haría tremendamente feliz. Sin embargo, a Hermione nunca se le ocurriría ofrecerle uno de sus pares usados y casi nuevos, no por falta de amistad o caridad, sino por no tener que enfrentarse al carácter orgulloso de Ron, que se opondría sin ningún reparo, incluso imponiéndose a los deseos de su hermana pequeña. Para él seria deshonroso que uno de sus amigos sintiese piedad o lástima por la situación de su familia y mucho más si se trataba de Hermione. Enfadada consigo misma por anteponer su amistad con Ron al bienestar de Ginny, Hermione desechó la idea de ofrecerle uno de sus zapatos, pero, sin embargo, elucubró otra que pronto pondría en práctica y que incluía a su abuela.

El famoso día de la fiesta del patrón tenía otra cosa muy importante: coincidía con el cumpleaños de Harry, motivo por el que todos aguardaban aquel momento con ansiedad y, por esa razón, se había convertido en el tema estrella de la merienda.

—Mi madre ha conseguido bajar el talle de mi vestido y podré lucirlo también este año, además lo ha adornado con florecitas de tela de color amarillo. Me gusta mucho cómo está quedando —confesó Ginny con entusiasmo.

—Pues yo también usaré el del año pasado porque según mi padre he crecido poco este año —comentó Luna mientras tomaba un sorbo de té caliente con el dedo meñique levantado elegantemente.

—Nosotros no hemos podido adaptar el mío y mi madre me compró uno la semana pasada. No me gusta tanto como el anterior pero los demás eran demasiados caros. ¿Y tú Hermione?

—El mío también es nuevo —contestó escuetamente a la pregunta de Sarah. Por supuesto que era nuevo, siempre lo era y hermoso, y cuando lo elegía no tenía que preocuparse de su precio, sino de si era de su gusto o no. Sin embargo, ante su pandilla de amigos de Ottery no le gustaba alardear de aquello que poseía, eso lo dejaba para sus estúpidas y estiradas compañeras de Londres, por eso, no le dio más importancia al asunto del vestido.

—Ron también tendrá que comprarse unos pantalones nuevos, ha crecido mucho y mamá dice que no puede usar esos que le quedan a media pantorrilla.

—¡Paparruchas! Yo no necesito nada —masculló entre dientes el pelirrojo, que ya se había unido a ellos y sostenía una tacita de té que desprendía un agradable aroma, aunque en el fondo no pensaba de la misma forma; Ron estaba deseando poder estrenar pantalones nuevos, en realidad, se moría por estrenar cualquier cosa nueva.

Hermione carraspeó un poco con intención de desviar la conversación por otros derroteros, antes que las chicas siguiesen preguntando el resto de complementos que luciría el día de la fiesta.

—Supongo que la señora Weasley volverá a cocinar una de esas tartas tan ricas para tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad Harry?

—Pues sí —rio—, pero lo lleva muy en secreto…

—Sólo lo sé yo, porque voy a ayudarle a hacerla —se jactó Ginny con una sonrisa pícara.

—Dame una pista —pidió el muchacho.

—No —respondió la pelirroja sin vacilar.

—Vamos, no seas así, una sola.

—Ni loca, y no insistas más, Harry Potter.

Hermione sonrió, era divertido como, aun sin ser hermanos, ambos se trataban como si lo fuesen. Llevaban tanto tiempo viviendo juntos que Ginny había aceptado que no tenía siete sino ocho hermanos varones y que lo único que diferenciaba a Harry de los demás era el color de su cabello.

De las caballerizas salió el señor Weasley sacudiéndose la paja de los pantalones mientras se acercaba a ellos.

—Estupenda merienda, chicos.

Hermione pudo observar como Ron bebía todo el contenido de su taza de una sola atragantada.

—Hijo —se dirigió al chico—, hay que darle un paseo a Sweet y a Socks ¿me acompañas?

—Por supuesto —exclamó Ron poniéndose en pie con tanto brío como si hubiese sido impulsado por un muelle gigante.

Todos observaron al padre y al hijo mientras entraban en las caballerizas.

—Me gustaría poder montar a uno de los caballos de tu abuela, Hermione —rezongó Harry con una sombra de melancolía en el rostro.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces?

—Porque mi madre no quiere —contestó Ginny por él—. Ron es terco como una mula, nada podía evitar que ayudase a mi padre a pasear a los caballos. Pero cuando Harry comentó en casa que también quería participar en eso, mamá se negó tajantemente. Dice que son animales peligrosos, impredecibles y que no iba a exponer la seguridad de Harry por nada del mundo. Aunque Harry es uno más de la familia, en realidad todos sabemos que no lo es, que tiene otra familia y si llegase a sucederle algo, mis padres tendrían que responder ante ellos. Si Harry fuese mi hermano verdadero y fuese tan obstinado como Ron, ahora mismo estaría montando uno de tus caballos. Pero en su caso, ni la tozudez le sirve, cuando mamá se pone en sus trece no hay quién le haga cambiar de parecer.

—Así es —añadió Harry con un lastimero tono de resignación—. Como si a mi familia le importe si estoy vivo o muerto.

—Pero a la señora Weasley sí, así que mejor dejas de pensar en eso, Harry Potter —contestó Sarah rotunda. Levantó la vista y señaló hacia las caballerizas con el dedo—. Mirad, ahí salen. Al final era cierto que tu hermano monta muy bien.

Efectivamente, Ron y el señor Weasley abandonaban las cuadras tirando de la brida de los caballos. Ron fue el primero en encaramarse al lomo de Sweet Snow, la hermosa yegua blanca de Hermione, su padre hizo lo propio con Socks una vez que se aseguró de cerrar bien el pórtico de establo. En seguida, ambos comenzaron a trotar fuera de la granja por el camino contrario al bosquecillo hacia donde se encontraba la extensa y verde pradera.

—¡Que envidia! —suspiró Harry.

—No lo pienses más —le aconsejó Sarah.

La hora del té, las charlas y los posteriores juegos duraron hasta mediada la tarde cuando Ginny y Harry se marcharon a la madriguera, Luna a su casa de la colina y el señor Fawcett, con su uniforme de policía, vino para llevarse a su hija a casa. De esa forma, Hermione se quedó sola balanceándose sobre uno de los columpios de madera del jardín. Esperaba, inconscientemente aguardaba la llegada de Ron y de su padre. Su abuela, que había estado cortando algunas rosas del jardín para adornar la mesa de la cena, se acercó a ella con una amable sonrisa.

—Tus amigos ¿ya se fueron, querida?

—Sí abuela, hace unos minutos.

—¿Lo has pasado bien?

—Por supuesto, con ellos siempre me divierto —contestó Hermione sincera.

—Me alegro mucho, pequeña, los amigos son un tesoro.

Le dio un beso en la frente y comenzó a alejarse de ella, mas aún no había dado ni tres pasos cuando su nieta la detuvo llamándola de nuevo. La anciana se giró, desanduvo lo andado hasta volver al lado de la pequeña.

—¿Qué ocurre, Hermione?

—Abuela, siempre me has dicho que lo mas importante en esta vida, aquello que logra hacerte feliz realmente, es comprobar que todos aquellos a los que amas se encuentran bien y son dichosos…

—Así es preciosa, ¿qué ocurre? —insistió.

—Quería pedirte un favor.

—Me estás asustando, Hermione, vamos dime qué te preocupa.

—Ginny Weasley… y Ron, también él.

—Explícate, querida —el tono de su abuela ya no era tan amable, más bien parecía impaciente y algo inquieto.

—La fiesta del patrón es dentro de dos días. Ron está trabajando, viene a pasear a los caballos, ayuda su padre a asear las caballerizas… y no tiene pantalones nuevos que ponerse el día de la fiesta y Ginny usa zapatos de sus hermanos porque la señora Weasley no puede comprarle unos nuevos… y si Ron se entera que quiero darle uno de mis pares menos usados, se enfadará y volveremos a discutir, porque siempre discutimos y a mí no me gusta discutir con él pero es que es tan orgulloso, tan terco, tan idiota, que no entiende que los amigos están para ayudarse. Él no aceptaría que yo le diese nada a Ginny, creería que lo estoy insultando, sin embargo si tú…

La anciana señora Granger sonrió mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de su nieta haciéndola callar.

—Cuando lleguen de su paseo, avísame, le adelantaré parte del sueldo a Arthur y le pagaré a Ron lo suficiente para que él y su hermana puedan estrenar zapatos y pantalón el día de la fiesta ¿es eso lo que querías?

Hermione se lanzó a los brazos de su abuela, exclamando.

—Eres la mejor de todas las abuelas del mundo.

—No querida, el chico ha trabajado y merece su recompensa. Yo no le estoy regalando nada.

Volvió a besar la frente de su nieta y se marchó dejando a la niña meciéndose en el columpio.

Pocos minutos después, Hermione escuchó el trotar de los caballos, Ron y su padre estaban al fin de vuelta. Presta, saltó del columpio y se dirigió hacia ellos justo cuando habían entrado en la caballeriza. El señor Weasley estaba encerrando a Socks en su estancia y Ron se disponía a hacer lo mismo con Sweet Snow. Al girarse, después de haber cerrado el pórtico de la estancia del caballo, Ron vio a Hermione de pie cerca de la puerta de la caballeriza.

—¿Quieres algo?

Arthur también reparó en ella.

—Mi abuela quiere hablar con usted, señor Weasley.

Ron miró a su padre con un halo de preocupación en los ojos, el hombre sonrió aunque en el fondo sintió una extraña inquietud. Le resultaba extraño que la anciana quisiese hablar con él a solas.

—Gracias, Hermione, iré ahora mismo.

Diciendo eso, pasó por delante de la niña como un relámpago. Hermione tuvo que apartarse repentinamente para no ser atropellada. Aprovechando que se había movido de su sitio, caminó hacia su amigo con parsimonia. Ron se había vuelto a girar y acariciaba la testuz del caballo.

—No te preocupes, no es nada malo.

El muchacho desvió la mirada hacia la niña. El rostro risueño de Hermione le tranquilizó, mejor esperar a su padre y ver qué era lo que la vieja señora Granger necesitaba de él.

—Parece más tranquila desde que la montas —Hermione volvió a hablar, captando de nuevo la atención de Ron.

—Le hacia falta ejercicio, ahora es más feliz.

—Tú también —advirtió ella. Ron sonrió abiertamente, no iba a esconder que aquel caballo le hacía tremendamente dichoso—. ¿Qué sientes cuando cabalgas?

El niño dejó de acariciar al animal girándose por completo hasta quedar frente a su amiga. La miró fijamente con sus azules ojitos brillantes y dijo con voz emocionada.

—Libre, cuando monto sobre Sweet me siento libre. Puedo pensar que nadie conseguirá pararme, correr, correr hacia ningún lado, que soy capaz de todo. Me siento completamente libre, como siempre deberíamos sentirnos.

Hermione no supo que decir, se había quedado en blanco, las palabras de Ron le parecían tan hermosas que aún trataba de asimilar que habían salido de su boca. En ese instante el señor Weasley entró en la caballeriza acompañado de la vieja señora Granger. Ron apartó la mirada de su amiga y miró suplicante a su padre. Arthur le sonrió, tranquilizándolo al momento; todo estaba bien, nadie había perdido el trabajo.

La abuela de Hermione le dio una generosa propina a Ron por el servicio que había prestado a la granja. El niño lo agradeció varias veces y luego salió junto a su padre sonriendo y correteando alrededor de él.

* * *

**Mil gracias a tod s!**


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry! —gritaron todos a la vez cuando la señora Weasley puso el pastel de nata y chocolate sobre la mesa.

En realidad no era su cumpleaños, sino la tarde anterior a él. Los Weasley siempre celebraban el aniversario del joven Potter unas horas antes para que no coincidiese con la gran fiesta del Patrón de Ottery, de esa forma, podían comer junto a él un trozo de pastel y entregarle con tranquilidad sus humildes regalos en la intimidad de la familia. Aunque, la temprana celebración, no impediría a los más jóvenes seguir celebrándolo también al día siguiente con sus juegos y sus diversiones. A la pequeña fiesta que los Weasley organizaban para su hijo adoptivo, se unían cada año Hermione, Sarah, Luna y el gigantón Hagrid. Aquel día en especial, alguien más los acompañaba, alguien que nunca antes había asistido: Ojoloco Moody. Cuando el señor Weasley supo de su existencia en el bosque, no dudó en ir a visitarlo y, de aquel modo, reavivar una amistad estancada tras la Gran guerra. El pelirrojo padre de Ron se alegró sobremanera al verlo puesto que en realidad siempre lo había dado por muerto y el viejo capitán también dio muestras de regocijo ante el encuentro.  
Harry estaba a unas horas de cumplir trece años, de un solo soplido apagó las trece velas —que con mucha paciencia, Ginny había colocado sobre el pastel— no sin antes, pedir el deseo correspondiente.

Todos comieron pastel y bebieron zumos y café, hasta que llegó el momento de los presentes. Hermione, como cada año, había traído para Harry algo especial de Londres, en esta ocasión, el muchacho sacó de una hermosa cajita una gorra de color gris pardo que enseguida colocó sobre su oscura cabeza.

—No es para este tiempo, Harry —sonrió la niña—, es para el invierno.

El chico se lo agradeció con un guiño, después recibió algunos regalos más. Hagrid le obsequió con una decorada jarra de porcelana para cuando pudiese beber cerveza, regalo que no agradó mucho a la señora Weasley, pero que a todos los chicos les encantó. Molly le entregó un bonito suéter de lana confeccionado por ella misma para que pudiese lucirlo en el próximo invierno, ya que el anterior le quedaba un poco pequeño. Por último, alguien, desde un rincón de la habitación, carraspeó con la fuerza necesaria para que todos los allí presentes se giraran hacia él.

—Este año yo también tengo algo para ti.

Ron sonreía con las manos en la espalda. Harry frunció el ceño algo confuso, entonces, su amigo, mostró aquello que escondía con tanto recelo y que no era sino un hermoso balón de cuero. Los gemelos lanzaron un gran ¡oh! Mientras Harry se acercaba a Ron.

—Pero…

—La señora Granger ha sido muy generosa y yo quería que tuvieras mi regalo. —Ron miró de soslayo a Hermione y ésta sonrió orgullosa. Harry le dio un abrazo sentido que consiguió que el muchacho pelirrojo se ufanara aún más, después caminó hacia un rinconcito y agarró otra cajita de color rosado, se dirigió a su hermana y la extendió hacia ella—. Ya sé que no es tu cumpleaños, pero esto es para ti.

—Ron… —La niña no supo que decir y temblando de la emoción abrió la cajita, en su interior había un par de zapatos de color marfil, sencillos pero muy bonitos. Su infantil y pecoso rostro se tornó de un suave tono rojizo y rápidamente sacó de la caja los zapatitos y se los puso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—. ¡Me quedan perfectos! —exclamó jubilosa—. ¡Gracias Ron! —De un salto se encaramó sobre su hermano que no pudo evitar perder el equilibrio y caer de nalgas al suelo.

Todos rieron, Hermione pudo ver como la señora Weasley tenía lágrimas en las mejillas; la entendía perfectamente puesto que a ella también se le habían humedecidos los ojos, Ron era más sensible de lo que nunca había podido imaginar, pese a lo que siempre trataba de aparentar. Invirtió su paga en su mejor amigo y en su única hermana, haciéndolos a ambos realmente felices, ahora, la niña se preguntaba si le había quedado algo de dinero para él mismo; no pasó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta que no era así.

A Ron todos los pantalones se le habían quedado por las pantorrillas. Era impresionante lo alto que en solo unos meses se había vuelto, además estaba más delgado y siempre se le andaban cayendo, unos buenos tirantes podrían haber solucionado el problema pero los únicos que tenía se le habían roto hacía ya algún tiempo y, desde ese instante, subirse constantemente los pantalones antes de que se le cayeran al suelo era algo muy habitual en él. Siempre andaba quejumbroso y soñaba que cuando tuviese dinero, lo primero que haría sería comprarse unos buenos pantalones y par de tirantes. Dos días antes de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry, la vieja señora Granger había dado su paga a Ron y Hermione supuso que correría a comprarse lo que deseaba, pero no había que ser muy inteligente para saber qué no había sido así, los pantalones del pelirrojo seguían siendo los mismos remendados de siempre y continuaban cayéndosele, en cuanto se puso en pie tras la caída tuvo que sujetárselos con ambas manos para no quedarse en calzoncillos delante de todos, sin embargo, Harry y Ginny tenían ambos sus regalos, no era difícil deducir que a Ron no le había quedado dinero para poder invertir en él. Hermione sintió una mezcla de congoja y admiración; la generosidad de Ron le había pillado completamente desprevenida y aquello le produjo un tremendo desconcierto, ese pelirrojo testarudo no dejaba de sorprenderle.

Estuvo algo inquieta durante la noche anterior a la fiesta del pueblo, tuvo pesadillas en las que Ron aparecía en la reunión vestido de harapos y todos se reían de él. Por suerte, las primeras luces de la mañana le despertaron dejando atrás todo lo soñado, su ánimo cambió cuando desde el piso inferior llegó un agradable olor a café, chocolate y tostadas.

La abuela Granger y su nuera se habían levantado más temprano de lo acostumbrado para poder preparar aquel delicioso desayuno, ya que la anciana había dado el día libre a la señora Fawcett para que pudiese organizarse junto a su familia para la gran celebración. Aquel desayuno le supo a Hermione más delicioso que nunca. No pudo explicar si fue por el hecho de que lo hubiesen preparado las dos mujeres que más amaba en el mundo o por su optimismo por aquel festivo día, el caso es que desayunó a dos carrillos y luego corrió hacia su dormitorio para ponerse su vestido, que el día anterior, la madre de Sarah, había dejado planchado y listo dentro de su ropero.  
Mientras se vestía pudo ver como el señor Weasley metía en el establo grandes y pesadas pacas de paja, en esta ocasión, no era Ron el que ayudaba a su padre sino Charlie. Entre los dos terminaron pronto con la tarea y el señor Granger les dio el resto del día libre. Unas dos horas después de aquel estupendo desayuno, Hermione estaba junto a su familia en la plaza principal del pueblo.

La plaza del ayuntamiento suponía el lugar de reunión para los habitantes de Ottery, porque era amplia y de aspecto muy tradicional. Tenia forma ovalada, en el centro se construyó a finales del siglo XIX una hermosa fuente con la figura del Dios Baco, esculpida en mármol blanco que era el orgullo de todos y, luego estaba el ayuntamiento, un edificio del sigo XVII, muy bien conservado que era testigo mudo de todas las celebraciones y actos que se celebraban en el pueblo.

El alcalde, su mujer y una de sus hijas, novia de Percy Weasley, se habían encargado personalmente de elegir todos los detalles de la fiesta a la que no sólo acudían las gentes del pueblo, sino también algunos vecinos de los alrededores. Los farolillos y banderines con los colores de la bandera inglesa y de la Union Jack ondeaban con la suave brisa estival. La estridente música de la banda del pueblo amenizaba la llegada de los vecinos, que ataviados con sus mejores galas comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia. Largas mesas se repartían alrededor de la plaza, allí se sentarían todos a la hora del almuerzo, para compartir las viandas que habían cocinado para festejar el día. El alcalde se encargaba de regar aquella comida con unas botellas de vino para los adultos y de refresco para los más jóvenes.

Antes de las doce de la mañana, en honor al patrón de Ottery, se celebraría una breve misa a la que asistirían todos los vecinos y que oficiaría el reverendo Diggory y luego, la comilona y la fiesta comenzarían.

Hermione recorrió la plaza de una esquina a otra, el espléndido sol que el verano les regalaba conseguía que el lugar luciese mucho más resplandeciente. Los hombres, con elegantes trajes de colores claros, algunos más remendados que otros, y sombreros de panamá muy frescos que les protegían del sol, charlaban y se entre mezclaban unos con otros y con las mujeres, que iban ataviadas con ligeros y alegres vestidos en colores pasteles y con el cabello corto o recogido, adornado con flores y lazos para que sus cuellos recibieran la fresca brisa y, de ese modo, aminorasen la sensación de calor. Entre la multitud de vecinos que ya se amontonaban, Hermione vio como Sarah se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Por fin llegaste —le saludó con un abrazo.

—En realidad llevo aquí bastante rato ¿Dónde te habías metido?

—He estado en la iglesia ayudando a adornarla con mi padre y el reverendo Diggory.

—Nunca entenderé esa mezcla que tenéis en casa. ¿No te haces un lío con lo de ser judía y anglicana? —inquirió Hermione enarcando una ceja.

—No —contestó Sarah con naturalidad—. Mi madre es judía y mi padre anglicano, están casados por ambos ritos y cuando yo sea mayor decidiré qué quiero ser, pero por ahora participo de ambas cosas. Además, en la iglesia también estaba Cedric, por eso decidí acompañar a mi padre.

Hermione soltó una risa y luego se mordió el labio antes de volver a interrogar a su amiga.

—¿Y?

—Pues nada, pensé que me pediría que fuese su acompañante en el baile de esta noche pero no se ha atrevido, todavía. —Le guiñó un ojo con descaro—. Ya tengo trece años, es más dentro de poco cumpliré catorce y eso me da oportunidad de poder bailar con un chico que no pertenezca a mi familia. Estoy cansada de que todos los años algún primo mío me saque a bailar a falta de otras chicas o de valor para pedirlo. Pero este baile será distinto y, por la forma en la que me ha mirado mientras arreglábamos los centros de flores, creo que Cedric me lo pedirá inmediatamente después de que acabe la misa.

—Eres muy optimista, Fawcett.

Las dos niñas se giraron hacia la voz de chico que se había inmiscuido en la conversación. Los gemelos Weasley junto a Ginny, Ron y Harry estaban frente a ellas.

—Debí imaginarme que eras tú, George Weasley —espetó Sarah elevando el labio superior con aire de desagrado.

—He oído rumores de que Cedric le pedirá a Alicia Morgan que sea su pareja en el baile de esta noche. Alicia tiene dieciséis años, ya no es una niña como tú.

Un halo de preocupación ensombreció el rostro de Sarah.

—Los rumores son sólo eso, rumores, ¿aún no se lo ha pedido, no? —Hermione salió en defensa de su amiga.

—No…

—Pues entonces deja de importunarla, George, ya veremos que sucederá.

—Sois una panda de ilusas —protestó el gemelo mientras se alejaba de ellas, seguido de Fred.

Sarah resopló y rechinó los dientes con rabia mientras lo veía alejarse.

—No sabes cuánto odio a tu hermano, Ginny.

—No le des importancia, ya sabes como es —medió Harry adelantándose para saludar a sus amigas.

Hermione reparó entonces en Ron, el muchacho llevaba unos pantalones desprovistos de remiendos y que le llegaban hasta los tobillos, además, estaban sujetos por unos tirantes de color beige muy elegantes sobre una camisa de color blanco roto, arremangada hasta los codos.

—¿Qué miras? —inquirió Ron cuando se percató de que su amiga no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

—La señora Weasley le compró pantalones nuevos a Ron el mismo día que tu abuela le dio el adelanto al señor Weasley, pero Ron no lo supo hasta esta misma mañana —contestó Harry risueño—. Deberías haber visto lo rápido que se levantó de la cama y se vistió.

—¿A que estoy guapo? —bromeó el pelirrojo tirando de los tirantes con ambos pulgares.

—No te emociones tanto, Ron —respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

Todos soltaron una carcajada al unísono.

—No quiero estropearos el momento pero sabéis que este año debéis abrir el baile con una chica, ¿verdad? —Bill Weasley había aparecido de la nada, consiguiendo con aquel comentario que Ron y Harry se quedasen mudos y lívidos al instante—. Es uno de los inconvenientes de tener trece años.

—¿Es obligatorio? —preguntó Ron sin recuperar el color.

—Sí, forma parte de la tradición, no podrás escaparte, hermanito.

—¡Me pido a Ginny! —gritó de repente.

—Eso no vale, Ginny es tu hermana. Me la pido yo —protestó Harry.

—Yo también te considero mi hermano —comentó Ginny con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Estáis en tablas —argumentó Bill—. Será mejor que la damisela elija.

—Ah no, no me pongas en ese dilema, Bill. A mí me da igual abrir el baile con Ron o con Harry, yo lo que quiero es bailar que para eso estreno zapatos nuevos. Pero no pienso elegir entre ellos, para mí los dos son iguales.

—Menudo problema —apuntó Hermione, añadiendo—. Creo que la mejor opción es que lo echéis a suertes.

Los dos muchachos se miraron uno al otro y sonrieron, al parecer la solución de Hermione había tenido una buena acogida. Bill sacó una moneda de uno de sus bolsillos.

—Elije, Harry, cara o cruz.

—Cara —contestó sin dilación.

—Muy bien, tú la cruz, Ron. ¿Preparados? —Bill puso la moneda entres sus dedos índice y pulgar y la lanzó al aire, dejando que la gravedad la estampase contra el albero que rodeaba la plaza.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó Ron—. Ginny tú y yo tenemos una cita esta noche. —Extendió el brazo hacia su hermana animándola a que se agarrase de él, mientras se paseaba ufanado por delante de su amigo, mofándose de su buena fortuna. —Ahora deberías pensar en tu pareja, Harry, si no quieres hacer el ridículo.

Harry arrugó el gesto enfurruñado. Ron se había librado de la vergüenza que suponía pedirle a una chica que abriese el baile con él, a expensas de que pudiese ser rechazado o sólo quedasen aquellas a los que los demás no invitarían siquiera a abandonar la fiesta.

—¿Chicas?... —Sus verdes ojos se clavaron en Sarah y Hermione.

—A mí no me mires, Potter, estoy esperando que el apuesto hijo del reverendo Diggory se decida de una buena vez y si no es con él, prefiero hundirme en mi miseria y no bailar con nadie esta noche —Sarah no le dio ninguna opción.

—¿Hermione? Dime que nadie te ha pedido ir al baile, por favor. —La voz de Harry sonaba suplicante y lastimera.

—No, nadie me lo ha pedido, aunque tampoco es que conozca a muchos chicos en el pueblo —contestó la niña resignada.

—¿Entonces?

—Está bien, bailaré contigo, pero sólo porque no quiero que Ron se salga siempre con la suya y te veas en la horrible situación de tener que pedírselo a otra sin saber cuál será su respuesta.

—Oh, gracias, gracias, Hermione. Eres una amiga de verdad.

La misa oficiada por el reverendo Diggory fue bastante más amena de lo que Hermione esperaba. Los niños, abandonaron pronto el templo y se quedaron apostados junto a la enorme puerta de madera labrada del siglo XVII, de esa forma, pudieron observar como en el instante en que Sarah salió de la iglesia, Cedric Diggory se acercó a ella, le susurró algo al oído y luego entró de nuevo en busca de su padre. El rostro encendido y sonriente de la niña les dejó muy claro a todos que ambos bailarían juntos aquella noche.

Durante el almuerzo, los vecinos se dispusieron en las mesas como cada uno quiso, excepto en la mesa del alcalde y su familia, que era compartida únicamente por gente de su confianza. En ella se encontraba Hermione con sus padres y su abuela, vecina ilustre y también Percy Weasley que era el novio de Audrey la hija pequeña del alcalde. Inexplicablemente y para sorpresa de muchos, que no entendían el motivo real, Alastor Moody también estaba sentado junto a ellos. Había llegado a oídos del alcalde la verdadera historia del extraño habitante de la casita del bosque y cuando supo que era un héroe de la Gran Guerra, no dudó en invitarlo personalmente a compartir la mesa presidencial. Al principio Ojoloco puso algunas objeciones, puesto que no le gustaba llamar la atención de la gente y, aceptar, sin duda lo pondría en el punto de mira y chismes del pueblo, pero el alcalde fue muy insistente y finalmente, sucumbió, aunque únicamente fuese para quitárselo de encima. A fin de cuentas, cada día que pasaba la gente sabía más y más de él, así que comenzaba a ver algo ilógico seguir escondiéndose. Y como era de esperar, entre tanto vino y viandas, el tema sobre la guerra no tardó en aparecer.

—Hitler comienza a tomar posiciones, la anexión con Austria es el principio de todo. Hay que pararle los pies a ese tipo —comentó el señor Granger con el semblante muy serio.

—Yo no creo que sea tan peligroso… creo que es un chiflado —argumentó el alcalde que tuvo que hacer una pausa en su frase para no atragantarse con el trozo de cordero que estaba masticando.

—Los locos son peligrosos, señor alcalde, mucho más peligrosos que los cuerdos.

—Tengo entendido que la anexión ha sido pacifica —irrumpió Percy en la conversación.

—No todos lo harán de forma pacifica —sentenció Henry Granger.

—¿Todos? —inquirió Percy—. ¿Quiénes son todos?

Hermione miraba a un lado y a otro, dependiendo de quien tuviese la palabra. En realidad no entendía nada de lo que hablaban pero el tono serio en que lo hacían la mantenía en alerta.

—Nosotros somos todos, Europa es todo. Hitler pretende hacer de Alemania un imperio, su imperio y para ello no dudará en invadir y arrasar todo aquello que se interpongan en su camino. la guerra será inminente en el mismo instante en que Hitler trate de hacer una invasión por la fuerza.

—Señor Granger, ¿piensa usted entonces que todo esto acabará en guerra? —preguntó el alcalde con una sombra de preocupación en la mirada.

—No tengo la menor duda, señor mío, que si nadie le para los pies a ese hombre, en unos meses, a lo sumo un año, estaremos en guerra.

—Dios no lo quiera —exclamó la mujer del alcalde persignándose varias veces.

—Esto no cosa de Dios, mujer, es cosa de hombres —la acalló el alcalde. Luego se giró hacia Ojoloco, que había evitado entrar en la conversación y le preguntó directamente—. Usted fue un héroe de la gran guerra, sería muy interesante saber qué opina de todo esto.

Ojoloco dejó caer su tenedor sobre el plato haciendo ruido, la invitación del edil a que participase en la conversación le pilló desprevenido. Recorrió con su único ojo a todos los que compartían su mesa, incluyendo a la niña, carraspeó luego bruscamente y finalmente habló:

—No subestimen a ese Hitler, era un simple soldado cuando servía en las filas alemanas en la gran guerra y ahora dirige un país. Estuve en una guerra, al igual que muchos de vosotros, pero no me considero ni me consideraré nunca un héroe. Nadie es héroe en una guerra, matas a hombres que no conoces, de los que no sabes nada, hombres que, tal vez, tienen hijos, madres, esposas… —tragó saliva ruidosamente antes de continuar—. En la batalla, nadie es tan malo ni tan bueno, nadie gana, simplemente todos perdemos —miró a Hermione con su único ojo y repitió—. Todos perdemos.

Tras la comida, los hombres se separaron de las mujeres. Ellos, acompañados de un buen puro y una copa, continuaron hablando de Alemania, su führer y lo que parecía avecinarse. Las mujeres tocaron temas más amenos y menos trascendentales. Hermione corrió entonces en busca de sus amigos que ya se habían desperdigado por la plaza. Pronto halló a Luna, que al igual que ella, andaba tratando de localizar a los demás. Sarah fue quien les puso en sobre aviso de adonde se encontraban sus amigos.

El alcalde había delegado la responsabilidad del lanzamiento de los fuegos artificiales y la pirotecnia en los dos hijos mayores de Arthur Weasley. Charlie y Bill ya casi tenían listo todo para la inauguración del baile, junto a ellos se encontraban sus hermanos y Harry. La pirotecnia se habían dispuesto en un claro a la salida del pueblo, cuando Hermione y sus dos amigas llegaron hasta ellos, hallaron a todos los chicos Weasley —excepto a Percy— a Ginny y a Harry tumbados sobre la hierba mirando al cielo claro y sin nubes. Charlie tenía encendido un cigarrillo en sus labios, exhaló el humo de la última calada y se lo pasó a su hermano menor. Hermione frunció el ceño, entendía que los chicos fumasen pero pensaba que Ron aún era muy niño para eso. De mayor ella también fumaría, pequeños y finos cigarrillos, en una pitillera plateada, al igual que su madre, pero aún era muy joven para eso.

Ron llenó de tabaco sus pulmones, no tosió, ni se puso rojo, así que no era la primera vez que lo hacía, luego exhaló el humo poco a poco y en forma de pequeñas oes, a Hermione le pareció divertido a pesar de estar en desacuerdo con que fumase.

—Hola chicos, no os encontrábamos —saludó Luna tumbándose junto a Ginny.

Ron se incorporó sobre los codos y al ver a Hermione, tosió y le dio rápidamente el cigarrillo a Charlie.

—Te he visto, Ron, pierdes el tiempo escondiéndolo —espetó la niña con voz seria.

—No te vayas a ir de la lengua —le advirtió Ron con el ceño fruncido.

—No deberías fumar… ¡y tú, Charlie Weasley!

—¡Oh! Vaya, mira como se preocupa por ti, Ronnie —se mofó Fred—. ¿Sois novios y no nos habéis dicho nada?

Al unísono, las mejillas de Ron y Hermione se encendieron, los gemelos estallaron en risas. Charlie también sonrió, se elevó sobre los codos y añadió con voz apaciguadora.

—Ron no fuma habitualmente, linda, pero en alguna fiesta le dejo hacer anillos de humo. Le parece divertido y a fin de cuentas ya tiene trece años, en breve, dejará de ser un niño para convertirse en un hombre.

—¡Y no somos novios! —agregó Ron con firmeza.

—Por supuesto que no —secundó Hermione mirando inflexible a los gemelos que seguían desternillándose de la risa.

Todos se tumbaron, dejando que los rayos del sol pegasen contra sus rostros, menos Sarah, que no quería arrugar su vestido porque deseaba estar impecable para Cedric Diggory.

Tal y como estuvo previsto, los fuegos estallaron en el ocaso del sol llenando el cielo de centelleantes luces de colores. Y después, comenzó el baile, Ron le pisó a Ginny sus zapatos nuevos en innumerables ocasiones, así que tras los dos primeros bailes, cambió al más joven de sus hermanos por el mayor, y la cosa cambio completamente. Ron ni siquiera se sintió ofendido, salió del centro de la improvisada pista de baile y no se separó de las mesas donde se servían los aperitivos para la cena. Hermione bailó con Harry algunas piezas de música más, hasta que se cansaron y se reunieron con Ron. Luna y su padre eran incansables, recorrían la pista de lado a lado bailando todo aquello que sonaba, aunque siempre de la misma forma extravagante. Pero la persona más feliz de todas, aquella que no dejó de danzar y de sonreír hasta bien entrada la noche, fue Sarah Fawcett.

El incesante piar de los pájaros despertaron a Hermione mucho más temprano de lo que su cuerpo podía soportar. Después de la fiesta del día anterior, se sentía atolondrada y con mucho sueño. Su padre era el que peor lo soportaba, una sombra negra se alojaba bajo sus ojos y no consentía que nadie dijese una palabra en tono alto, en seguida se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y gruñía, pero a medida que fue avanzando la mañana, la resaca del señor Granger pareció desaparecer. Sarah y su madre llegaron después del almuerzo, al igual que el señor Weasley, que se dirigió rápidamente al establo para encargarse de los caballos. Hermione se encontraba en el porche con su libro favorito en las manos, cuando Sarah la abordó. Comenzó a contarle cosas que le habían sucedido la noche anterior muy atropelladamente, la niña sólo pudo entenderle algunas palabras sueltas como "maravilloso", "fue un sueño", "estaba guapísimo y olía tan bien" y "cuando me besó". En ese instante, Hermione no la dejó seguir hablando, de lo último escuchado quería enterarse de todos los detalles.

—¡¿Te besó?! Pero ¿Dónde?

Sarah asintió y sus mejillas se ruborizaron, tomó aire y continuó hablando.

—En el último baile, cuando ya nos íbamos, al despedirse. Yo pensé que me besaría en la mejilla, y ya eso me ilusionaba muchísimo, pero no, me besó en los labios.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

—¿Y qué sentiste?

—No puedo explicártelo, amiga, fue como si miles de mariposas revoloteasen el mi estómago, me faltaba la respiración y creí que me elevaba del suelo, como si pudiese flotar —explicó Sarah risueña.

—¡Oh! Me alegro tanto por ti, cuando George se entere.

—No pienso decirle nada a ese tonto, porque seguro que se burlaría de mí o no me creería, pero es la verdad.

—Si no fuese verdad no te brillarían los ojos de esa forma. Debe ser maravilloso estar enamorada —expresó Hermione agarrando las manos de su amiga.

—Lo es, Hermione, ojalá pudieras descubrir pronto lo que se siente.

Después de la fiesta, los días pasaron rápidamente, entre juegos, baños en el rio, meriendas y noches admirando el cielo estrellado de Ottery y, de esa maravillosa forma, agosto llegó a su mitad.  
Sarah continuó su iniciada relación con el hijo del reverendo y, por el momento, la mantenían en secreto; secreto que únicamente sus amigos más íntimos conocían.

La mañana del quince de agosto, Hermione se levantó de muy buen humor, había planeado una pequeña fiestecita en el jardín de su abuela para sus amigos y, luego, irían todos a bañarse al rio y allí mismo pasarían el resto de la tarde. Sin embargo, cuando se sentó a la mesa para desayunar notó algo extraño; un silencio poco habitual y las caras serias de los adultos, la pusieron en alerta. El señor Granger tenía entre sus manos una carta y parecía leerla una y otra vez. Hermione, después de que la señora Fawcett le sirviera el zumo de naranja, se atrevió a preguntar lo que sucedía.

—Es una carta del ministerio, tengo que regresar a Londres para un asunto delicado —le respondió su padre sin levantar la vista de la carta.

—¿Tienes o tenemos? —inquirió Hermione temerosa de la respuesta.

—Tenemos, hija, el asunto me impedirá regresar antes de que acabe el verano, así que tu madre y tú tendréis que acompañarme.

Hermione palideció, aún quedaban quince días para el horrible momento de las despedidas, no podía imaginar que tuviese que hacerlo antes.

—¿Cuándo nos iríamos?

—Mañana, querida, tendrás que despedirte de tus amigos hoy mismo.

* * *

Eso es todo...

Antes de nada: susy snape, Mrs. Darcy HP, Luna Oculta, Asuka Potter, Riswe, nahima-chan, fatty73, Giraluna, Nekiiito, Gaby, Adarae y VremyaLuny gracias por los comentarios, sois maravillosas!

pd: tengo una buena noticia, el siguiente capítulo (es es corto porque es el final de la primera parte) está ya escrito, así que mañana o pasado mañana cuando lo repase, lo publicaré.  
Gracias por leer, besos.


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

Despedirse, así, sin esperarlo, le parecía tan horrible.

¿Qué le diría a Sarah? ¿Y a Ginny? ¿Y a todos?

Hermione sentía una sensación de ahogo espantosa, como si de repente, el corazón hubiese taponado su garganta y no pudiese respirar. Aún le quedaba quince días al mes de Agosto, quince maravillosos días de diversión y recuerdos que ya nunca podrían ser.

Por una vez, le hubiese gustado que su padre no trabajase para el gobierno británico, que fuese fontanero, carpintero o un simple obrero, alguien a quien no llamasen en mitad de sus vacaciones y, de modo imperativo, le obligasen a romperle el corazón a su única hija.

Lloró casi toda la mañana, lloró desconsoladamente con la cabeza cubierta por la almohada, compadeciéndose de sí misma, odiando aquella repentina decisión. Pero, poco a poco, tuvo que aceptar que no podía hacer nada para evitar que al día siguiente, justo a esa misma hora, estuviera rumbo a Londres.

Se sonó la nariz y se enjugó las lágrimas, únicamente le quedaba un día para estar con sus amigos y no iba a desperdiciarlo quedándose en la cama, lamentándose de su mala suerte.

Se puso en pie, se sacudió el vestido y bajó nuevamente, con los ojos algo enrojecidos, pero el semblante compuesto, y comenzó a organizarlo todo para cuando sus amigos llegasen a la hora acordada no notasen nada. Había tomado la decisión de no contarles la terrible noticia hasta el final del día, de ese modo, todos disfrutarían sin pensar que, unas horas más tarde, el grupo volvería a separarse de nuevo.

—Tiene todo un aspecto delicioso, señora Fawcett.

—Gracias, Hermione. —La madre de Sarah se giró hacia ella observándola apesadumbrada—. Lamento mucho que tengáis que marcharos tan pronto, mi hija lo sentirá cuando lo sepa.

Hermione sonrió melancólicamente, suspiró y luego trató de olvidarse de toda aquella pesadilla.

—Voy a ver que tal va el señor Weasley en la caballeriza.

Diciendo eso, salió de la cocina y caminó pensativa hacia las cuadras, notaba los rayos de sol pegando con fuerza sobre su nariz, era un maravilloso día de verano para pasar en el río sumergiéndose en las frescas aguas. Al día siguiente, ya no habría río cristalino sólo el Támesis y aquello no era lo mismo, no se parecía en nada, la rabia de Hermione aumentaba por momentos.

Antes de entrar en las cuadras pudo oír el relinchar de Sweet, esa yegua testaruda. El señor Weasley, cargaba el heno en los comederos, Hermione comprobó muy pronto que la yegua blanca estaba protestando porque Arthur había decidido llenar antes el de Socks.

—Eres un animal muy bello, pero terriblemente impaciente —le reprendía el hombre con tono cariñoso.

—Buenos días, señor Weasley —saludó Hermione tratando de parecer animada.

—Buenos días, niña. Si buscas a Ron, hoy no ha venido, dice que tenéis una fiesta y creo que tanto Harry como él se están preparando para la ocasión colocándose sus trajes de baño, supongo que iréis al río; hoy es un gran día para bañarse.

Hermione sonrió antes de contestar.

—No, no era a Ron a quien quería ver, sino a los caballos.

En realidad, la niña había ido a despedirse de ellos, sabía que el día iba a ser ajetreado y no permitiría que nada le distrajese ni un solo segundo para estar con sus amigos, así que había decidido decir adiós a los caballos antes de que todos llegasen. Mientras el señor Weasley terminaba de llenar el comedero de Socks, Hermione se acercó a la yegua, que resopló alborotándole el cabello. Tal y como Ron le había enseñado, la niña aproximó su delgaducha mano hacia la testuz del animal y le acarició.

—Siento no haber tenido el valor para poder montarte. Pero prometo que la próxima vez que vuelva a Ottery le diré a Ron que me enseñe a hacerlo.

El caballo relinchó con fuerza y dio una patada en el suelo levantando mucho polvo y virutas de heno. Hermione interpretó aquel arrebato del animal como un gesto de alegría. De pronto, oyó las voces de sus amigos en el jardín, dio un par de golpecitos cariñosos con la palma de la mano en la testuz de Sweet y luego salió rápidamente de las caballerizas.

—¿Hemos venido muy pronto? —preguntó Sarah nada más verla.

—En absoluto —contestó Hermione sintiendo un tremendo dolor en el pecho.

Allí estaban todos, ajenos a su tragedia, dispuestos a pasar un maravilloso día, no podía dejar que nada enturbiase aquellos instantes. Hermione tomó aire, apartó de su rostro la sombra de tristeza y dijo en un tono jubiloso.

—¡Vamos chicos! La mesa está lista ¿a quién le apetece comer?

Todos lanzaron un grito y corrieron hacia la mesita que la señora Fawcett había preparado a la sombra de uno de los frondosos árboles del jardín. Había de todo, pudin de carne, ensalada fresca, queso, huevos y refrescantes bebidas.

Comieron muy rápido, tanto que Ron se atragantó en un par de ocasiones y Harry tuvo que golpearle con fuerza la espalda para evitar que muriese ahogado con un trozo de pudin. Tras la comida, reposaron un poco bajo la sombra del árbol, los chicos y Luna se echaron una leve siestecita, mientras, Ginny, Hermione y Sarah, charlaron ardua y largamente sobre Cedric, los besos y los chicos en general. De las tres, Sarah era la que más experiencia en el tema tenía así que las otras dos se limitaban a escuchar embelesadas y a preguntar todo lo que se les iba ocurriendo. Sarah contestaba con sinceridad a algunas preguntas y adornaba o se inventaba otras respuestas cuando no sabía qué contestar, a fin de cuentas, sus amigas no tenían ni la menor idea y no iban a poder encontrar las pequeñas mentiras disfrazadas. Ahora ella veía saciada su vanidad de mujer y le encantaba sentirse un poco importante.

El agua del río estaba más fresca y cristalina que cualquier otro día o, al menos, eso fue lo que a Hermione le pareció cuando se introdujo hasta las rodillas. Ron, que era un incordio, comenzó a salpicarle agua y ella, muy enojada, se vengaba de la misma forma, hasta que terminaron riñendo nuevamente. El enfado no duró mucho porque a Harry se le ocurrió un nuevo juego que apartó por completo de la mente de los dos niños aquella desavenencia, entregándose de nuevo a la diversión.

Mientras estuvo bañándose, compartiendo juegos y chapoteando en el agua, la niña no recordó aquello que le había hecho llorar durante toda la mañana. Estaba tan entretenida y se divertía tanto, que se olvidó por completo de todo. Hasta que una vez fuera del río, mientras, tumbados sobre la hierba se secaban al sol, Sarah comenzó una conversación que hizo regresar a Hermione a la realidad de sopetón.

—Estoy ansiosa porque llegue el día de mi cumpleaños.

—Pero si aún queda más de una semana —le recordó Ginny notando el intenso calor de los rayos de sol sobre sus párpados cerrados, le encantaba esa sensación.

—Ya lo sé y será una eternidad ¿Cómo será tener catorce años? —quiso saber Sarah.

—Pues igual que tener trece —sentenció Ron, y bostezó.

Sarah ignoró el comentario de su pelirrojo amigo, continuó hablando como si no él se encontrase allí.

—Mi madre me hará una tarta y he pensado que tal vez podríamos merendar en la pradera de las hadas ¿qué decís?

—¡Me encanta la idea! ¡y las tartas de tu madre! —exclamó Ginny incorporándose.

Hermione no contestó, permaneció callada, de nuevo la presión en el pecho no le dejaba respirar y tuvo unas enormes ganas de echarse a llorar ¡Cuánto daría ella por asistir a la merienda-cumpleaños de Sarah.

—¿Invitarás a Cedric? —preguntó Luna con desdén.

—Por supuesto, es mi novio, quiero que esté allí conmigo ¡igual que todos vosotros! Porque ¿estaréis verdad? ¿no iréis a faltar ninguno, no?

Hermione no pudo más y se puso en pie alejándose de sus amigos hasta un pequeño grupo de rocas donde se dejó caer y comenzó a sollozar. Los demás se quedaron contrariados con la extraña reacción de su amiga.

—¿He dicho algo malo? —preguntó Sarah preocupada.

—Habré sido yo, siempre soy yo —bromeó Ron, aunque él también estaba algo inquieto.

—Tal vez no le gusta Cedric y no quiere que venga a tu fiesta —razonó Luna con pereza.

—No, eso no es, es algo grave, deberíamos ir a preguntarle qué le pasa —instó Harry poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia la niña que no dejaba de llorar.

Todos le siguieron, en silencio.

Hermione pudo notar la presencia de sus amigos cerca de ella, sobre todo cuando Harry puso una mano sobre su hombro. Se enjugó un poco las lágrimas antes de girarse, entonces los vio a todos con la preocupación reflejada en sus infantiles rostros.

—Yo no podré asistir a tu cumpleaños, Sarah —musitó sorbiéndose la nariz.

—Hermione…

—Mi padre ha recibido hoy una carta del ministerio con una orden, debe estar en Londres mañana, lo más pronto posible, es un asunto muy importante y complicado que le llevará mucho tiempo.

Todos se miraron unos a los otros, sorprendidos y llenos de dudas.

—¿Significa eso lo que creo? —Ron fue el primero en hacer la temida pregunta.

—Sí —sollozó de nuevo—. Mi madre y yo nos iremos mañana con él.

Sarah y Ginny se llevaron las manos a la boca horrorizadas pero pronto aquel espanto dejó paso a un río de lágrimas, abrazaron a su amiga mientras decían:

—Pero aún es pronto…

—No ha pasado el verano…

—No es justo…

A Luna se le saltaron las lágrimas mientras se limpiaba la nariz con el dorso de la mano. Harry también tenía los ojos húmedos, sólo Ron parecía mantener la compostura.

—¿Y cuándo vas a volver? —su pregunta se escuchó en medio de los sollozos.

Ginny y Sarah se apartaron de Hermione, la niña recorrió con sus enrojecidos ojos a todos sus amigos, tan afectados como ella y, luego, los dejó fijos en el pelirrojo que había formulado la pregunta.

—Supongo que volveré el verano que viene, Ron. —El niño miró al suelo y Hermione pudo ver como una pequeña lágrima resbalaba por su nariz y se estampaba contra la hierba. Ver llorar a Ron le partió el corazón. Hasta ese instante no supo cuánto le importaba a todos esos niños.

Cada final de verano, sus despedidas siempre habían sido tristes, pero anunciadas, durante los días previos a su partida, todos comenzaban a hacerse a la idea. Sarah y Ginny siempre derramaban alguna lagrimita antes de decirle adiós, pero los chicos y Luna nunca lloraban porque sabían que Hermione regresaría y ya, todo lo que tenían que decirse se lo habían dicho durante los días anteriores. Esta vez era distinto, todo había sido tan apresurado, tan imprevisto que no habían tenido tiempo de asimilarlo, por esa razón, Ron no pudo reprimir su tristeza y aunque trató de no demostrarlo, Hermione pudo ver lo mucho que le dolía su repentina marcha.

Dejaron el rio y se encaminaron nuevamente hacia la granja, de pronto, las conversaciones se habían agotado, la alegría se esfumó como el humo y el paso hacia la casita se hacia pesado y difícil. Una vez que hubiesen llegado, la despedida sería un hecho y ninguno demostraba prisa por llegar. Pero como nada es eterno, el camino hasta la granja tampoco lo fue y finalmente alcanzaron la puerta de entrada. Hermione volvió a pasear los ojos por todos y cada uno de sus amigos y luego le dio un abrazo uno a uno, incluso a Ron, aunque este trató de separarse de ella mucho más pronto que los demás.

—Voy a acordarme mucho de vosotros cuando esté en Londres. Portaos bien —miró a Ron, el chico bufó y entornó los ojos. Hermione sonrió.

—Te vamos a echar tanto de menos.

Todos asintieron secundando la frase de Harry.

La niña les regaló una nueva sonrisa y luego con leve "adiós", se alejó de ellos, al principio lentamente, luego con una rápida carrera entró en la casa, subió como un rayo a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama, dispuesta a sumirse en su pena hasta el día siguiente.

—¡Hermione, hija! date prisa tenemos que marcharnos ya.

Había escuchado perfectamente la voz de su madre y sus puños golpeando la puerta. No hacía falta aquel apremio, ella ya estaba preparada, miraba su maleta fijamente sentada en la orilla de su cama. Suspiró con fuerza mientras echaba una última ojeada a la habitación. Volvieron a golpear la puerta, pero, esta vez, se abrió tímidamente, el rojo cabello del señor Weasley apareció por la rendija.

—Niña, ¿puedo pasar? Su madre me ha pedido que le baje la maleta.

Hermione abrió por completo la puerta y Arthur entró tranquilamente pero perdió el equilibrio inesperadamente cuando casi es atropellado por Sarah.

—¿Creías que no iba a venir a despedirte?

Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja notando como su amiga se aferraba a su brazo. Juntas bajaron las escaleras, únicamente soltó el brazo de Sarah para despedirse de su abuela con un sentido abrazo y luego salió de la casa junto a su amiga.

—Cuando vuelva tendrás muchas cosas que contarme, sobre todo de Cedric —le susurró a Sarah en el oído mientras le daba el abrazo de despedida.

Su amiga soltó una risita nerviosa y excitada. Hermione caminó hacia el coche y, antes de subirse a él, volvió a mirar a Sarah, entonces, tras ella, saliendo de las caballerizas pudo ver a Ron. El niño le sonrió, elevó su delgada mano y la agitó levemente para despedirse de ella, Hermione hizo lo mismo y se metió en el coche ante la insistencia de su madre.

El automóvil se puso en marcha, por la ventanilla trasera observó a Sarah que, destrozada, lloraba con las manos cubriéndose el rostro y a Ron, que se quedó quieto durante unos instantes y luego, cabizbajo, entró en las caballerizas.

La niña, abatida, dejó reposar la cabeza sobre el hombro de su madre sin poder evitar que sus ojos castaños se llenasen de lágrimas. Había sido la despedida más triste que recordaba y lo único que le reconfortaba era saber que al verano siguiente volvería a verlos como cada año.  
Hermione, en su ingenua mente infantil, no podía sospechar que las cosas nunca volverían a ser igual después de aquel verano, que no regresaría y que, tal vez, no volvería a ver a sus amigos.

Europa estaba a punto de entrar en una terrible guerra que cambiaría el curso de la vida de Hermione, Ron, Sarah y de todos los demás.

* * *

Pues, hemos acabado la primera parte del fic en la que me he centrado en la inocencia de los niños mientras los adultos ya comenzaban a estar más inquietos por todo lo que empezaba a avecinarse. En la amistad, a pesar de la diferencia de clases, en las vivencias de aquellos días estivales, momentos que se quedarán para siempre alojadas en sus pequeños corazones, que tristemente, dejarán de ser inocentes e ingenuos.

A partir de este momento la historia se vuelve más adulta, eso significa que ya no estará en la sección general y tendréis que buscarla en la sección prohibida.

La segunda parte se iniciará con una introducción y luego vendrá el primer capítulo. Trataré de publicarlo pronto.

Gracias a todas las que seguís ahí, por vuestros comentarios, un beso enorme.


	7. Segunda parte: Introducción

**Segunda parte**

**Introducción**

Cuando el 1 de Septiembre de 1939, Alemania invadió Polonia, provocó que Inglaterra y Francia le declarasen abiertamente la guerra. Daba así comienzo, aquella esperada y temida guerra de la que, apenas un año antes, todos hablaban.

Alemania y su líder no se dejan intimidar ante las fuerzas aliadas y, lejos de echarse atrás, siguen con su invasión.

En 1940, París no puede soportar más la ofensiva nazi y cae rendida.

El 30 de agosto de aquel mismo año, Hitler levanta la prohibición de bombardear Londres, de ese modo, a principios de Septiembre, las bombas nazis comienzan a atacar la ciudad sin misericordia durante cincuenta y siete noches consecutivas, en un bombardeo también llamado Blitz.

Hitler y su Alemania nazi sostienen su incansable ofensiva sobre Londres hasta mediados de Mayo de 1941.

Aunque el grueso del ataque cae sobre la capital británica, numerosas ciudades también sufren el desastroso saludo de las bombas nazis.

Pese a todo, los londinenses comienzan a acostumbrarse a los bombardeos alemanes. La vida de la capital sigue su ritmo, en la medida de lo posible; durante el día se vuelcan en el trabajo en las oficinas y en las fábricas y, hacia la noche, la gente hace cola para encontrar sitio en los refugios. Mientras fuera ruge la batalla y las bombas nazis, los civiles carentes de refugios, improvisaban su fortaleza en los túneles de metro cada noche. También esto se hace costumbre, incluso la radio mantiene invariables sus programas, como si no estuviese ocurriendo nada.

Entre un bombardeo y otro, la gente trata de divertirse, sobre todo los más jóvenes. Los teatros y salas de baile vuelven a ponerse en funcionamiento, si los alemanes lo permiten, salen a beber o bailar para olvidarse de todo lo que inevitablemente les ha tocado vivir.

Londres no se rinde.

Con aquel horrible asalto, Hitler pretendía sacar a Inglaterra de la guerra o dejarla con las fuerzas mermadas para resistirse a la invasión alemana, sin embargo, tanto empeño y brutalidad ofensiva no consiguió que Inglaterra se rindiese como hiciera Francia.

En 1944, el desarrollo de armas no tripuladas, permitió a los alemanes de nuevo, tras un parón, seguir atacando Londres con armas lanzadas desde el continente europeo.

Inglaterra soportó la perdida de cuarenta y tres mil civiles —la mitad de ellos en Londres— y de casi un millón de viviendas, sólo en la capital.

Cuando Alemania finalmente se rindió y todo hubo acabado, Inglaterra estaba en ruinas. El país había comenzado la guerra como la primera potencia política y naval del mundo, y segunda económica, y la terminaba empobrecida y en vísperas de perder grandes porciones de su enorme imperio.

Ahora quedaba el arduo trabajo de reconstruir las ciudades ante la desolación de miles de personas que, antes, debían reconstruir sus vidas.

Tras el cese de la guerra, la vida para los londinenses y de Europa en general, permaneció alrededor de señales que indicaba que aún había bombas que continuaban sin explotar, la mayoría de esas bombas no eran visibles, se encontraban en el interior de cada persona, en sus miedos y en sus vidas rotas por la ambición de un solo hombre.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas por los comentarios sois las mejores y me animáis mucho para seguir con la historia, por eso, en breve, el primer capítulo de la segunda parte, un beso.


	8. Segunda parte: Capítulo I

Londres, primavera de 1948.

Casi tres años después de la rendición de Alemania, Londres seguía en su ardua labor de renacer de sus propias cenizas. En algo más de dos meses la ciudad se enfrentaría a la hazaña de ser la anfitriona de los juegos olímpicos, doce años después de los últimos celebrados. A muchos de los ciudadanos aquello les parecía insolito y muy poco apropiado, con la urbe casi en ruinas, sin embargo, para los políticos, aquel evento suponía demostrar ante el mundo la fortaleza de Inglaterra.

Aquella tarde, Hermione tomó el té con Catherine, una amiga de su colegio de señoritas, y siempre era inevitable hablar de lo horrible que fue el instante en que una bomba nazi cayó cerca de él, hiriendo a muchas de sus compañeras y acabando con la vida de otras. Fue un episodio que a la joven le costaba olvidar, sobre todo, porque ella también fue herida aunque de poca gravedad, la imagen de sus compañeras envueltas en sangre, gritos y lágrimas le asaltaba en sus pesadillas algunas noches.

Se despidió de Catherine y de su esposo ya entrada la tarde, prometiéndoles regresar muy pronto. Catherine y otra chica llamada Olive eran las únicas amigas a las que visitaba a menudo, el resto, tras la guerra, se habían ido distanciando y tampoco Hermione había sabido conservar aquellas amistades. Su precoz boda, entrar tan joven en el mundo de las casadas, consiguió que se alejase de ellas.

Hermione conoció a Cormac Mclaggen, su esposo, en 1944 durante el último bombardeo a la ciudad. Ella caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, iba en busca de Olive con quien había quedado para tomar té, cuando una bomba cayó cerca. Un edificio voló por los aires, alguien la agarró con fuerza y se tiró sobre ella protegiéndola de los golpes de las piedras y las maderas. Cuando el caos se disolvió, Hermione pudo ver a su lado a un joven alto y de ojos avellanados que, con una fea herida sangrante en la frente, le preguntó:

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella asintió nerviosa, asustada y confundida.

Al día siguiente, Hermione acompañada de sus padres visitaron al joven en el hospital, donde se recuperaba de las heridas, para agradecerles el gesto que tuviera con su hija. Descubrieron que era el hijo de Harold Mclaggen, un político muy considerado en la ciudad que aspiraba a convertirse en el nuevo alcalde de Londres. Henry Granger lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que se trataba de una buena familia, adinerada y con un futuro en la vida londinense. A Hermione lo único que le importó fue lo valiente y guapo que le parecía aquel joven y, sin darse cuenta, se enamoró perdidamente de él.

En aquel entusiasmo por el muchacho influenciaron también Catherine y Olive, que le llenaron la cabeza con historias de príncipes azules que salvaban a las damas en apuros. Cormac se convirtió para Hermione en su príncipe azul y, de ese modo, sólo unos meses después de su encuentro, se convertían en marido y mujer, cuando la joven apenas tenía veinte años.

Pero los cuentos no son tan bellos como en los libros y los príncipes a veces se convierten en sapos. Con el tiempo, con la vida diaria y la rutina, Hermione se dio cuenta que había idealizado a Cormac hasta límites insospechados. Resultó no ser tan encantador como en un principio le hizo creer, su ambición desmedida, su prepotencia y su altanería convencieron a Hermione muy pronto del enorme error que había cometido al casarse con él, cegada por el atractivo y el carisma de aquel muchacho, había obviado lo peor de Cormac.

Ahora, tras la marcha de sus padres a Australia —su padre había sido enviado allí para trabajar en la embajada— se sentía muy sola, encarcelada, y las únicas compañías que conseguían animarla un poco eran las de Catherine y Olive.

El chófer le abrió la puerta para que entrase en el coche, pero Hermione con un gesto de la mano le indicó que prefería volver a casa caminando.

—El señor me ha dado orden expresa de que la acompañe, señora Mclaggen.

—Y yo, Tom, te ordeno que vuelvas a casa solo y le digas al señor Mclaggen que no se preocupe y que estaré lista para la fiesta de esta noche. Ahora márchate.

La fiesta de esa noche, sentía como se le retorcían las tripas con sólo saber que tendría que volver a poner buena cara delante de todas las estiradas amistades de Cormac y de su familia. La fiesta era en honor del padre, el alcalde, la máxima figura de la ciudad. Era su cumpleaños y todos estaban jubilosos por los inminentes juegos olímpicos. Aquel sería, sin lugar a dudas, el tema estrella de la noche; ese, el desacuerdo del pueblo con aquel evento y las reconstrucciones que se estaban llevando a cabo tras la guerra.

"Una gran fiesta" pensó con ironía Hermione.

Caminó por las calles, lentamente, sin ninguna prisa, últimamente sacar de quicio a Cormac era lo único que le divertía, ella sabía lo importante que era para él llegar a tiempo a la fiesta de su padre, así que, ponerlo un poco de los nervios era algo que, de vez en cuando, su esposo se merecía.  
Hermione tenía una vida aburrida, sin sueños, sin deseos, una triste y resignada existencia y ya nada podría volver a hacerla sonreír como cuando era una niña. La guerra y su matrimonio le habían robado la ilusión y la sonrisa para siempre.

—Ya era hora —le espetó Cormac a su llegada.

—Aún tengo mucho tiempo, no hagas un drama de esto —contestó Hermione con desdén mientras se encaminaba hacia su dormitorio.

Sobre la cama se encontraba el vestido que la doncella le había planchado, era un distinguido vestido, en otras circunstancias, Hermione habría sido tremendamente feliz embutida en aquella sofisticada prenda, pero aquella horrible desgana que le producía acompañar a Cormac a cualquier lugar, conseguía que odiase el vestido, la fiesta y su vida. Aun así, como la buena esposa que debía ser, Hermione se vistió, se peinó y bajó justo cuando Cormac ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—Te encanta sacarme de mis casillas ¿verdad? —le desafió.

—No sé por qué me dices eso, estoy lista ¿no? Llegaremos a tiempo que es lo que querías, entonces, déjame en paz.

Sin volver a dirigirse la palabra y casi sin mirarse, Hermione y su marido llegaron al lugar donde se celebraba la fiesta, que no era otro que la casa del alcalde.

En el preciso instante en que Cormac puso un pie entre todos aquellos políticos y gente influyente de la élite de Londres, Hermione desapareció por completo para él. Estaba tan acostumbrada a eso, que ya nada le sorprendía y, lo que era aún peor, no le importaba lo más mínimo. En seguida, las señoras de todos aquellos hombres tan ilustres y ocupados, se acercaron a ella para saludarla y hacerle incómodas preguntas que Hermione odiaba escuchar y mucho más contestar.

—No lo entiendo —dijo la esposa de un prestigioso abogado, tan oronda como su esposo, Hermione siempre pensó que parecían hermanos más que marido y mujer—. Hacéis una pareja maravillosa, me extraña que aun no hayáis encargado hijos.

"Gracias a Dios", pensó Hermione antes de contestar:

—Supongo que el señor aún piensa que no estamos preparados, señora Haywes.

—No desesperes, niña, a veces tardan en venir pero finalmente todos somos bendecidos con esa gracia.

Por suerte, la conversación sobre futuros bebés no fue muy dilatada y Hermione pudo zafarse de aquella panda de entrometidas más pronto de lo que había soñado. Apática, salió al jardín, la noche estaba algo húmeda a pesar de estar ya en el mes de Mayo, colocó el chal sobre sus hombros y buscó en su pequeño bolso la pitillera de plata que su madre le regaló al cumplir la mayoría de edad. Últimamente Hermione fumaba con más frecuencia, la ansiedad que le producía su vida, la disfrazaba con un cigarrillo. Exhalar el humo le tranquilizaba, al menos el tiempo que duraba aquel cigarro. Así que, encendió uno y se dispuso a relajarse durante unos minutos. Podía escuchar la algarabía de las voces de los hombres discutiendo pausadamente y de las risas de las mujeres hablando de temas mucho más amenos y superficiales.

¡Quería salir de allí! Se sentía como si estuviese en una cárcel, privada de libertad.

Pasadas unas dos horas, Hermione decidió que ya no deseaba seguir en la fiesta y así se lo hizo saber a su esposo. Cormac le puso algunos impedimentos, pero ella alegó que se encontraba indispuesta, el joven finalmente cedió y mando llamar a su chófer para que acompañase a su mujer hasta la casa.

Estaba agotada, se descalzó y se dejó caer en el sofá dispuesta a relajarse. La doncella se acercó a ella.

—¿Necesita algo señora Mclaggen?

—No, nada Nancy, puedes retirarte.

La joven asintió pero antes de marcharse, añadió.

—Señora, sobre la mesa, junto al teléfono, le he dejado un telegrama que viene a su nombre.

Hermione se incorporó alarmada.

—¿Un telegrama? ¿Para mí?

—Sí, señora, es de su padre.

Diciendo eso, la doncella se marchó. Hermione, presta, se puso en pie y agarró el telegrama que efectivamente estaba junto al teléfono, como Nancy le había indicado. Temblorosa, lo abrió. Ella nunca recibía telegramas sino eran malas noticias, aquel no podía ser distinto y de hecho no lo fue. Nada más leer las escuetas palabras de que padre, Hermione se echó a llorar desconsoladamente. El telegrama decía:

"Debes venir a Ottery. Tu abuela ha fallecido. Estamos destrozados. Vamos de camino. Nos vemos allí, hija."

Cormac regresó a casa de madrugada, había bebido pero no lo suficiente como para no saber donde pisaba. Sin hacer ningún ruido avanzó hacia su habitación y su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio a su esposa sentada sobre la cama, con el rostro compungido y una maleta cerca de sus pies.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió suspicaz.

Hermione no le contestó, simplemente extendió hacia él el telegrama. Cormac lo agarró impaciente y leyó con avidez su contenido.

—Cielo santo —exclamó—. Lo lamento mucho, querida.

—Gracias Cormac, ya lo has leído, tenemos que marcharnos mañana a primera hora —dijo Hermione con la voz temblorosa.

Cormac pareció algo contrariado con las palabras de su esposa, Hermione notó de inmediato la reacción del joven.

—¿Qué pasa, Cormac?

—Has dicho, tenemos.

—Por supuesto, es tu deber acompañarme en estos momentos —el tono de Hermione había dejado de ser lastimero.

—Y lo haría, lo sabes, pero no puedo abandonar a mi padre ahora con todo el lío que tiene. Las olimpiadas están muy cerca, lo sabes, querida.

—¡No me llames querida! —gritó Hermione fuera de sí.

—No hagas dramas, Hermione. No es imprescindible mi presencia allí. Le daré a tu padre mi pésame por teléfono, él lo entenderá.

Hermione, muy enfadada, tensó la mandíbula tratando de contener las ganas de abofetear el atractivo rostro de su marido.

—Por supuesto que no eres imprescindible, ahora sal de aquí…

—¡Es mi habitación también, Hermione!

—Hoy no, hoy vas a dormir en el cuarto de invitados. Mañana he de levantarme muy temprano y me gustaría descansar, contigo a mi lado no será posible.

Cormac no objetó nada a la imposición de su esposa, estaba demasiado cansado y le dolía la cabeza, en realidad, dormir junto a su malhumorada mujer era lo que menos le apetecía en ese instante.

—Como quieras, que tengas buen viaje.

Con un portazo dio por finalizada aquella conversación.

Hermione no durmió apenas aquella noche, lo poco que pudo hacerlo tuvo sueños de su infancia en Ottery, soñó con el pastel de chocolate de su abuela, con los prados verdes, el río de aguas cristalinas y frescas y con sus amigos, aquellos niños del pueblo de los que apenas recordaba sus caras. La cruel guerra y la distancia le habían hecho olvidar los detalles de sus rostros.

Llovía suavemente mientras entraba en la estación de tren, las lluvias de primavera le gustaba, eran cálidas, no como las del invierno. Si en Ottery también estaba lloviendo, el campo olería a hierba húmeda y adoraba aquel aroma. El tren con destino al pueblo de su abuela anunció su salida, Hermione se encontraba en un compartimento de primera clase en el que también entró un hombre al que no conocía de nada. Se trataba de un joven aparentemente un poco más mayor que ella, con el cabello rubio oscuro y los ojos castaños. No era excesivamente guapo pero su rostro era amable y sonriente. Saludó con cortesía, dejó su equipaje en el portamaletas que estaba sobre sus cabezas y luego tomó asiento. Lo único de lo que no se desprendió fue de un maletín redondeado, parecido al que usaban los médicos. Después de unos minutos de miradas furtivas, sonrisas de cortesía y silencio muy incómodo, el joven rompió el hielo.

—¿Es un viaje de placer?

—No, mi abuela ha fallecido y voy a su funeral.

El rostro del joven se ensombreció.

—Permítame darle mi mas sentido pésame por su pérdida, señorita…

—Mclaggen, Señora Mclaggen.

—Un placer señora Mclaggen, soy el Doctor Rolf Scamander.

—Imaginé que era usted médico, por su maletín.

—Es usted muy observadora —comentó el hombre con una amable sonrisa—. Ottery St Catchpole se ha quedado sin médico y cuando supe de la posibilidad de trabajar lejos del ruinoso Londres me ofrecí a ocupar el cargo.

—Yo también voy a Ottery, mi abuela tenía una casa de campo en las afueras.

—Parece que haremos el viaje juntos.

La conversación del doctor Scamander fue muy amena, Hermione escuchaba tan embelesada todo lo que aquel hombre contaba sobre su experiencia en la guerra que casi ni se dio cuenta de que el revisor anunciaba la llegada a Ottery St Catchpole. En ese instante, toda la cruda realidad del motivo de su viaje cayó sobre ella como un jarro de agua fría.

—Supongo que nos veremos en el pueblo, señora Mclaggen.

—Estoy segura de ello y, por favor, llámeme Hermione.

—Sólo si usted me llama Rolf.

Hermione asintió y estrechó la mano del médico que descendió con gran agilidad del tren. Ella bajó tras él, portando su pesada maleta, con la vista siguió Rolf hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los de su padre. Dejó caer la maleta y corrió al encuentro de su progenitor agarrándose con fuerza a su cuello. Lloró como una niña pequeña en los brazos de su padre.

—¿Cómo fue? —sollozó.

—Mientras dormía—contestó su padre con los ojos humedecidos.

Hermione sonrió con melancolía.

—Como siempre quiso.

Su padre asintió pesadamente devolviéndole la misma sonrisa, después caminó hasta la maleta de su hija, la agarró y volvió donde ella se encontraba.

—Vámonos.

Pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de la joven y juntos salieron de la estación de tren.

Durante el viaje en coche por los pedregosos caminos hasta la granja apenas hablaron, el señor Granger se sorbía de vez en cuando la nariz, Hermione observaba el paisaje y miles de remotos recuerdos inundaban su mente. Los árboles mecían sus ramas, como si quisieran darle la bienvenida y cuando pasaron junto al rio, recordó aquellas aguas frescas y cristalinas que tantas veces habían apagado de su cuerpo el calor del verano. Casi podía escuchar los gritos y las risas de sus amigos de la infancia, aunque sus caras no estaban tan nítidas, había pasado casi diez años desde la última vez que los vio. Sintió de repente un temor profundo a que los acontecimientos de los últimos años se hubiesen cobrado la vida de alguno de ellos. La voz cansada de su padre anunciándole la llegada a la granja, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

El señor Granger tocó con suavidad el claxon, sin duda para avisar a su esposa de la llegada de ambos. Inmediatamente, la madre de Hermione se asomó a la puerta y, cuando vio descender a su hija del coche, corrió hacia ella fundiéndola con un maternal abrazo.

—Lo siento tanto, mi niña, tanto.

—¿Dónde está?

—En su habitación, pronto vendrán los de la funeraria.

—Quiero verla.

Su madre asintió y caminó con ella hasta la puerta de la casa. Hermione se giró y añadió con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

—Prefiero despedirme a solas de ella.

—Por supuesto, hija, ayudaré a tu padre a descargar tu equipaje.

Hermione entró en la casa, todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba pero el aire que se respiraba era distinto, más pesado, ya no escuchaba el canturrear de su abuela en la cocina, ni el olor a pastel de chocolate emanando del horno. Tragó saliva mientras se dirigía a la habitación de la anciana, la puerta estaba cerrada, por un instante, dudó si entrar o no, tal vez, era mejor recordarla en vida. Cerró los ojos, inspiró aire profundamente y entró en la habitación. Su abuela parecía dormir en un placentero sueño, incluso pudo apreciar una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Hermione sintió de repente una inexplicable sensación de paz, se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

—Buen viaje, abuela —susurró.

—Los de la funeraria ya están aquí.

Hermione se giró precipitadamente hacia la voz de mujer joven que le había sorprendido. Ante ella había una muchacha de su edad con el cabello negro y las vestimentas también. Hermione entrecerró los ojos, era como si la conociese, como si la hubiese visto anteriormente, entonces, la reconoció.

—¿Sarah?

—¿Tanto he cambiado?

Sí, había cambiado y no solo por los años que pasaron sino por su rostro, la mujer parecía cansada y aparentaba más edad de la que Hermione sabía que tenía.

—Supongo que todos hemos cambiado —admitió con un deje de melancolía en la voz.

—No, tú estás igual, amiga.

Hermione miró a Sarah a los ojos, se acercó a ella con paso rápido y la abrazó rompiendo a llorar. Sarah correspondió al abrazo, notando como también se le humedecían los ojos. La tristeza por la muerte de su abuela, la rabia por el abandono de Cormac, la alegría de rencontrarse con su amiga de la niñez, volver a Ottery, a esa granja, le producían una extraña mezcla de emociones difíciles de controlar.

Mientras los de la funeraria ultimaban todo para llevar a la abuela a la iglesia, Hermione subió a su habitación con Sarah. La joven, ayudó a Hermione a sacar su traje negro para el funeral que se vistió sin prisa, notando como el alma se le salía por la boca, nunca pensó que su regreso a aquella casa, en la que había sido tan feliz años atrás, significaría también el día más triste de su vida.

—Oh, Sarah, todo me parece me parece tan extraño ahora. Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu madre? no la he visto desde mi llegada.

Sarah, que sostenía el cepillo con el que pensaba peinar el cabello de Hermione, dio un respingo y el objeto cayó al suelo haciendo mucho ruido. Hermione la miró confundida, abrió la boca para disculparse por haberla sobresaltado pero su amiga habló antes.

—Mi madre no está, murió.

El rostro de Hermione palideció.

—Sarah, no lo sabia, discúlpame, lo lamento.

—Es una larga historia, Hermione y te la voy a contar, pero cuando todo lo de tu abuela haya pasado. No tengo a nadie, mi padre también se fue. Tu abuela me dio un techo y un trabajo, ha sido muy considerada conmigo y yo la apreciaba mucho.

Hermione agarró la mano de su amiga mientras le regalaba una sonrisa dándole a entender que ella estaría allí cuando la necesitase.

La misa por el alma de la anciana fue muy emotiva. Hermione, sentada junto a sus padres, no pudo decir ningún discurso porque un nudo le apretaba la garganta y fue su padre el encargado de expresar unas palabras en memoria de la anciana. También habló el alcalde, un hombre joven de cabello pelirrojo, Hermione apenas le prestó atención, pero le pareció un rostro familiar. Una vez acabada la misa, todos salieron en cortejo hasta el cementerio, el féretro era portado por el joven alcalde, el señor Granger, un agente de policía de la ciudad y otro muchacho alto y pelirrojo. Una vez en la última morada de la anciana, todos pudieron decirle adiós.

Después del funeral, la granja se había llenado de personas que apreciaban a la señora Granger para expresar sus condolencias a la familia. Sarah había preparado unos tentempiés y unos refrescos para amenizar el momento. Los padres de Hermione y ella misma, recibieron el pésame de los vecinos del pueblo. Un grupo de jóvenes se acercó a Hermione, eran tres, un hombre de cabello oscuro y dos mujeres, una pelirroja y otra muy rubia y con el cabello corto.

—Lo sentimos tanto, Hermione.

La joven levantó la vista con pereza y, en seguida, reconoció los tres rostros, eran Harry, Luna y Ginny. Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Hermione, se alegraba tanto de volver a verlos.

—Gracias chicos.

—Todos la apreciábamos mucho, era una gran mujer —dijo Harry.

De pronto, Hermione se percató de que alguien faltaba en aquel grupo, aquel chico pelirrojo e insufrible, sintió como se le detenía el corazón ¿Y si le había ocurrido algo? ¿Y si esa maldita guerra…?

—¿Dónde está Ron? —preguntó, y la voz le tembló.

—¿No te has encontrado con él?

—No, pero ¿está vivo?

—Por el amor de Dios, Hermione —prorrumpió Ginny llevándose la mano al pecho—, pues claro que lo está. Era uno de los portadores del féretro de tu abuela.

Hermione trató de hacer memoria pero no conseguía recordar quienes, aparte de su propio padre, habían cargado con el féretro. No tuvo tiempo de decir que no cuando Luna exclamó:

—Míralo, está entrando en el salón.

Hermione miró hacia donde le indicaba su amiga y entonces lo vio, era la única persona que entraba en el lugar en ese instante. Pero, ¿era aquel realmente Ronald Weasley? ¿El mismo chico pelirrojo, larguirucho y desgarbado, con cara de enfado que ella recordaba? Aquel no se parecía en nada a ese Ron, aquel era un hombre alto, bien formado. No había vestigio de niñez en su rostro aunque conservaba las pecas y el mismo cabello rojo intenso de siempre. Los azules ojos de Ron se encontraron con los de Hermione mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ella con decisión. Los demás se apartaron para dejarle paso, Ron llegó hasta ella, carraspeó un poco y luego, con la voz más varonil que Hermione había escuchado en su joven vida, le dijo.

—Mi más sentido pésame, Hermione.

—Gracias, Ron.

Hubo un leve intercambio de miradas, ella no supo que más decirle, él tampoco. Hermione recordó entonces lo fría que había sido siempre su amistad con aquel joven. Ron se giró y dio su pésame también a los padres de Hermione, luego, se marchó con el grupo de amigos a un rincón y no se movió de allí hasta que finalmente, una media hora después de su llegada, se marchó despidiéndose únicamente del señor Granger.

Cuando la casa se quedo vacía, a excepción de sus habitantes, Hermione subió a su dormitorio, estaba agotada, las emociones de volver a ver a sus amigos tantos años después y la desolación por la muerte de su abuela habían mermado todas sus fuerzas y lo único que deseaba era dormir, cerrar los ojos y despertar al día siguiente sin aquella sensación de vacío tan horrible que le oprimía con fuerza el pecho.

* * *

Eso es todo, trataré de regresar con otro capítulo pronto. Hasta entonces... gracias por leer y un beso a todas.


	9. Segunda parte: Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

Los ladridos de Fox, el perro, le despertó súbitamente, aunque los débiles rayos del sol de la mañana entraban tímidamente por la rendija de la ventana, anunciando un nuevo amanecer. Ya era hora de ponerse en pie para regresar a su trabajo. Al incorporarse de la cama, Ron despertó a la mujer que dormía a su lado.

—Es muy temprano, querido, vuelve a acostarte un poco más —rogó ella con voz somnolienta.

—Mejor así, prefiero llegar pronto ahora que la señora Granger no está, no sé qué pasará con el trabajo. Estoy un poco inquieto por eso —Ron le sonrió con ternura mientras le daba un beso en la frente—. Descansa, Lavender, ambos lo necesitáis.

La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa, se giró y continuó con su sueño.

Ron se vistió deprisa pero no bajó con la misma ligereza, era cierto que estaba muy preocupado. La incertidumbre sobre qué harían los Granger con la granja de la anciana, ahora que ella había fallecido, le tenía el alma en vilo. Aquella casa, sus tierras y sus caballos, eran el sustento de su familia y lo único que conseguía administrarle un poco de serenidad a su vida. A sus veintitrés años, Ronald Weasley había pasado por muchas cosas y casi todas más malas que buenas, había perdido a un ser querido en la guerra, se había casado con una mujer a la que no amaba por un error que la juventud y la irresponsabilidad le hicieron cometer y, ahora, se veía envuelto en una espiral de rutina e infelicidad de la que no podía salir. Si no hubiese dejado embarazada a aquella enfermera…

Hubo una explosión en una trinchera en la navidad de 1944, la metralla y los trozos de madera saltaron por los aires, a Ron le alcanzó parte del proyectil en el hombro, perdió el conocimiento, pero tuvo mucha más suerte que algunos de sus compañeros. Cuando todo se calmó lo trasladaron a un improvisado hospital antes de que se desangrara, mujeres voluntarias que hacían las veces de enfermeras, corrían de un lado a otro con los delantales cubiertos de sangre y las frentes sudorosas. Cuando Ron despertó en aquel lugar, lo primero que pudo ver fueron un par de ojos verdes y un rostro de mujer que le sonreía y le hablaba con serenidad y amabilidad.

—Has estado a punto de perder el brazo, pero no te preocupes, todo está bien y lo único que te quedará será una cicatriz.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—En el hospital del campamento, soy la enfermera Brown.

Ron trató de incorporarse pero un agudo dolor en el hombro lo hizo desistir, comenzó a marearse, todo le daba vueltas.

—Mis hermanos, estaban conmigo en la trinchera cuando explotó el proyectil, ¿dónde están? Fred, George y Charlie…

—No lo sé, pero trataré de averiguarlo, lo importante es que no se mueva, soldado, está muy débil y sería desastroso que la herida se infectase. Descanse, haré lo que esté en mi mano.

Ron asintió y luego, se desmayó.

A partir de ese instante, su relación se estrechó con aquella enfermera, a pesar de que ella no pudo averiguar nada sobre el paradero de los hermanos de Ron, puesto que aquel no era el único campamento y, en consecuencia, tampoco el único hospital improvisado. La joven, cuyo nombre era Lavender, le daba conversación, le contaba cosas de su vida y le proporcionaba todo tipo de cuidados.

Gracias a la dedicación de Lavender, Ron se recuperó unas semanas más tarde y cuando lo hizo, tuvo que regresar a la batalla. No volvió a saber nada de aquella amable enfermera hasta el otoño de 1947, cuando tuvo que ir a Plymouth para arreglar unos papeles de la invalidez de su padre a causa de una herida en la pierna que le impedía volver a caminar con normalidad. Estando en Plymouth, Ron decidió entrar en una cafetería a tomar té, fue una grata sorpresa descubrir quién era la camarera que le tomó el pedido. Entablaron conversación y quedaron esa misma noche para tomar una copa. Pero no fue sólo una copa y en el local, amenizado por una orquesta, bailaron, bebieron, charlaron y, finalmente, terminaron compartiendo algo más que palabras en el hotel donde se alojaba Ron. Al día siguiente, se despidieron sin promesas. Sin embargo, dos meses después, justo el día de Navidad, Ron recibió la visita inesperada de Lavender con una noticia que le cambió la vida para siempre. Apenas un mes después, Ron, como el caballero que su madre le había enseñado a ser, se casaba con Lavender en la pequeña iglesia de Ottery; la joven espera un hijo que nacerá a finales de agosto de este mismo año.

En la cocina olía a pan tostado y a café, Molly y Arthur se levantaban siempre muy temprano, Ron se sentó junto a ellos, su madre le sirvió un poco de café con leche caliente.

—¿Qué tal se encuentra Lavender esta mañana?

—Parece que bien —respondió Ron a su madre con desdén.

—La estamos cuidando mucho, hijo, ya verás como todo sale bien.

Pero aunque los problemas que Lavender estaba teniendo en su embarazo le preocupaba, ya se había convertido en una costumbre, cada vez que ella vomitaba o un fuerte dolor se le instalaba en el vientre todos temían por la vida de ella y del bebé. El médico le había aconsejado reposo casi absoluto, Lavender pasaba casi todas las horas del día tumbada en la cama o sentada en el sillón del salón, o en la vieja hamaca del jardín. Sin embargo, en ese instante lo que a Ron más le preocupaba era su futuro. Cuando hirieron a su padre en el frente y lo dejaron incapacitado para muchas labores, al regreso de la guerra, Ron ocupó su puesto como cuidador de los caballos y las tierras de la granja de la señora Granger. Ahora, con la muerte de la anciana, su futuro estaba en el aire y, tal y como se encontraba el país, encontrar un trabajo justamente remunerado era algo más que imposible.

Ron bebió el café casi de un sorbo y sólo dio un par de mordiscos a la tostada que su madre le había preparado. Dio un beso en la mejilla a Molly y una palmadita en la espalda a Arthur y se marchó. Su madre lo observó a través de la ventana de la casa y suspiró, podía ver la infelicidad de Ron en el azul de sus ojos y eso le preocupaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

Hermione se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, lejos de dormir todo lo que hubiese deseado, pasó la noche en vela, castigándose la mente con imágenes de su abuela y su niñez y de los bombardeos en Londres. Así que cuando pensó que ya era sumamente insoportable seguir en la cama, se puso en pie, se colocó la bata sobre el camisón y bajó a la cocina. Sus padres aún dormían, pero Sarah ya había empezado a preparar café.

—Buenos días, Hermione —le saludó amistosamente.

—Qué bien huele, necesito un poco de ese café tan aromático.

—Eso está hecho.

Sarah agarró una taza y la llenó de café, luego vertió un chorro de leche caliente y se lo entregó a Hermione.

—Acompáñame —pidió la joven.

Su amiga, hizo lo propio y en breve, ambas estuvieron sentadas a la mesa saboreando una buena taza de café.

—Necesito que me cuentes cosas de Ottery, Sarah, qué ha cambiado y quienes están aún con nosotros.

Sarah suspiró, luego, tomó un sorbo de café y mirando fijamente a los ojos de su amiga, habló con voz pausada.

—Vinieron reclutando soldados, algunos de los que ya participaron en la primera guerra y otros voluntarios. Los chicos se volvieron locos, todos querían luchar por su país contra ese monstruo alemán. Cedric, los Weasley, Harry, todos se alistaron cuando cumplieron la mayoría de edad. No pudimos hacer nada por evitarlo, incluso mi padre se alistó cuando pasó lo de mi madre… —hizo una pausa, tragó saliva y sus ojos se humedecieron—. Cuando Hitler invadió Polonia mi madre entró en pánico, toda su familia era de allí, mi abuela, mis tíos, todos, mi padre le advirtió que no lo hiciera pero ella no le hizo caso y un día, agarró la maleta, dejó una nota y se marchó.

—¿Una nota?

—Sí, la recuerdo como si la estuviese leyendo ahora mismo "Querido Patrick, quiero que sepas lo mucho que os quiero, pero necesito saber si mi madre está bien en Polonia. Iré a verla y luego regresaré a Ottery, soy ciudadana británica, nada me pasará. Cuida de Sarah en mi ausencia". Nunca regresó, los nazis la apresaron en cuanto puso un pie en Polonia, supieron que era judía y la enviaron a un campo de concentración junto con los demás. No volvimos a saber de ella, sólo esa carta de alguien anónimo que nos dijo donde se encontraba. Mi padre entró en una locura sin límite y se alistó en el ejército con el único propósito de salvar a mi madre o de llegar hasta ella. Una bala lo alcanzó, poco tiempo después de entrar en batalla. Mi madre estuvo en Auschwitz, aquello no era un campo de concentración, Hermione, sino de exterminio. Lo perdí todo en tan poco tiempo, tu abuela dejó que me quedase aquí y a medida que crecí fui encargándome de todo lo que hacía mi madre en esta casa, y aquí sigo.

—Mi abuela nunca nos contó nada, ni en sus visitas ni en sus cartas.

—Tal vez por que era algo muy duro de contar y muy difícil. —Hizo otra pausa y se sirvió un poco más de café, en esta ocasión, sólo le puso una cucharada de azúcar, sin la leche—. En cuanto a los demás, Cedric cayó en la batalla, cuando llegó la carta contándonos de su muerte en el frente como un héroe, creí que moriría de dolor, eran demasiadas cosas juntas, pero me sobrepuse. Los Weasley también perdieron a uno de los suyos, Fred, estaba en el mismo batallón que Ron y los demás, hubo una explosión, Ron salió mal herido pero se salvó, los demás apenas sufrieron rasguños, sin embargo, Fred se llevó la peor parte, la metralla le destrozó la cabeza, murió el acto. Fue muy duro para todos, sobre todo para Ron que estaba con él en ese momento y para George que perdió una parte de sí mismo. Hirieron al señor Weasley en una pierna y tuvieron que enviarlo a casa con una invalidez. Bill Weasley luchó en Francia, allí conoció a una chica, se enamoró se casó con ella y se quedó allí, aunque viene de visita por Navidad y algunas semanas en verano. Y Percy se casó con la hija del difunto alcalde cuando terminó la guerra, ahora él es el nuevo alcalde de Ottery, siempre tuvo muchas aspiraciones. Luna se hizo enfermera en el frente, quería luchar, pero al ser mujer no le dejaron y por eso trató de ayudar de alguna forma, desde hace unos meses trabaja en el centro de salud de Ottery.

—Es tan horrible todo lo que cuentas. La vida en Londres tampoco fue fácil, hubo tantas bombas, tantos días sin respiro, he visto caer gente muerta a mis pies, casas derrumbadas, a veces sigo teniendo pesadillas con eso. Lo siento tanto, Sarah, siento que hayas pasado por cosas tan terribles, tus padres, Cedric… —A Hermione se le encogió el corazón de tristeza.

—Sabíamos que no iba a ser fácil, ninguna guerra lo es pero aquellos que hemos sobrevivido debemos seguir adelante, a pesar del dolor y de la tristeza que nos dejan los recuerdos de nuestros seres perdidos.

Hermione le sonrió con ternura mientras le agarraba una mano para infundirle ánimos.

—Ahora cuéntame cosas de la granja. ¿Qué tal está todo por aquí?

—Durante un tiempo no todo fue bien, tu abuela tuvo que ocuparse ella misma de los caballos porque nadie podía hacerlo, con los chicos y el señor Weasley en el frente era algo muy complicado. Hamlet enfermó y con los pocos recursos que había y lo viejo que era ya, no pudimos salvarlo. Socks y Sweet tuvieron dos potros, hace cinco años nació Winston, el señor Weasley, una vez que lo enviaron a casa, y tu abuela, le pusieron aquel nombre en honor al general Churchill y un par de años después, nació Liberty, una yegua preciosa del mismo color que su madre, Ron fue el que eligió el nombre para ella y a todos nos pareció un nombre precioso. Hace unos meses, Socks murió de una insuficiencia respiratoria, no pudimos salvarlo, la edad lo venció. Pero Sweet sigue viva, aunque ya casi no la montan.

—Dentro de un rato iré a verlos, ¿quién se ocupa de ellos?

—Ron, desde que acabó la guerra.

—Entonces están en las mejores manos.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de los padres de Hermione a la cocina. Sarah se puso en pie rápidamente pero la señora Granger le indicó que siguiese sentada y terminase su desayuno.

—Yo le serviré al señor Granger, Sarah. —Luego miró a su hija con ternura mientras le preguntaba—. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

—No muy bien.

—Creo que ninguno hemos conseguido descansar —comentó su padre en mitad de un bostezo—. Gracias, querida —dijo a su mujer cuando ésta le puso sobre la mesa una humeante taza de té. Luego, dirigiéndose nuevamente a su hija, habló—. Hermione, tengo que regresar a la embajada lo más pronto posible, así que tu madre y yo viajaremos mañana para subir al primer barco que nos lleve a Sídney. ¿Cuándo regresarás tú?

—No lo he decidido aún.

—Sería muy conveniente que no te marchases hasta que el notario te cite para la lectura del testamento de tu abuela, para ese entonces, tu madre y yo ya estaremos rumbo a Australia. No creo que demore muchos días ese trámite y creo que será más conveniente para ti quedarte aquí, que tener que regresar de Londres sólo para eso. He dejado escrita una nota con la firma de tu madre y mía excusándonos y dando los motivos de por qué no podremos estar en la lectura del testamento. He hablado con el notario y no hay inconveniente para que se lleve a cabo a pesar de nuestra ausencia.

—De acuerdo, papá, de todas formas, no tengo mucha prisa por regresar a la ciudad. Me vendrá bien pasar un tiempo en el campo.

Tal y como le había comentado a Sarah, Hermione, tras el desayuno, se encaminó hacia las cuadras. Sentía una necesidad extraña de ver a aquella yegua terca a la que nunca se había atrevido a montar.

Al atravesar el umbral de la puerta, Hermione se dio cuenta que Ron no se encontraba en las caballerizas pero sí los caballos. Todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado casi diez años atrás, los compartimentos para los animales se conservaban en perfecto estado. Cuando los equinos notaron su presencia resoplaron y uno de ellos relinchó débilmente. A pesar del tiempo, Hermione reconoció aquel sonido, sin duda se trataba de Sweet que volvió a relinchar, con más fuerza cuando la joven se puso frente a su box. Su pelaje era tan blanco como lo recordaba pero se notaba el paso del tiempo sobre su rostro y sus ojos que parecían cansados y algo llorosos.

—Por un instante pensé que no volvería a verte —le sonrió—. Te hice una promesa, ¿recuerdas? —Sin apenas temor, llevó la mano hacia la testuz del animal, que lejos de resistirse se dejó acariciar—. He regresado, pero han pasado demasiados años y ya no estás para soportar a una novata. Además, no sé cuanto me quedaré en la granja. —El caballo resopló—. Ya, ya —dijo Hermione atusándose el cabello que Sweet le había alborotado—. Lo sé, una promesa es una promesa y la cumpliré, pero aún no sé cuándo lo haré.

—¿Cuándo harás qué?

Hermione se giró sobresaltada, Ron la miraba circunspecto con un azadón sobre su hombro.

—No tiene importancia, es algo entre Sweet y yo.

El joven sostuvo su mirada azul sobre ella unos segundos más y, luego, encogiéndose de hombros, dejó el azadón sobre la raída pared de madera del establo y agarró una silla de montar, entrando después en el box de Winston.

—Muy bien, muchacho, ahora te toca a ti dar un paseo —dijo alegre mientras colocaba la silla de montar sobre el lomo del animal.

Hermione se quedó observándolo un instante, después de lo que Sarah le había hablado sobre lo sucedido en la guerra con Fred, se sentía en la necesidad de expresarle a Ron lo mucho que lamentaba la muerte de su hermano. Sin embargo, aún conocía el carácter reservado de aquel pelirrojo y lo mucho que le influía todo lo que le sucedía a su familia. Carraspeó un poco y acercándose al compartimento de Winston y dejándose caer sobre la puertecita de madera, dijo casi sin mirar al joven.

—Sarah me habló de lo sucedido con Fred—. Ron, de espaldas a ella, se quedó paralizado de repente, escuchar el nombre de su hermano muerto siempre le helaba la sangre. Hermione notó la tensión en Ron de inmediato y trató de acabar con el tema lo más pronto posible—. Quiero que sepas lo mucho lo lamento, Ron.

—Gracias —dijo sin más.

—Mi intención es visitar a tu madre antes de regresar a Londres, para ofrecerle mis condolencias.

—Ella agradecerá tu gesto —fue igual de conciso.

Ron, al ver que Hermione no seguía hablando de aquel asunto que tanto le entristecía, volvió a su trabajo. Winston se dejó hacer sin entorpecer al pelirrojo, Hermione observaba el modo en que Ron preparaba al animal para el paseo. Algunas imágenes de tiempos atrás regresaron a su mente. De repente, visualizó al mismo joven pero con diez años menos, tratando de hacer el mismo trabajo que realizaba ahora en tiempo presente. Subido a un taburete de madera y con mucho esfuerzo, Ron ensillaba a Sweet, mucho más joven y lozana en aquel entonces. Ahora, Ron había crecido y el taburete había quedado atrás, como una anécdota del pasado y sus brazos ya no eran enclenques y larguiruchos sino fuertes y bien formados para levantar aquella pesada silla y colocarla sobre Winston sin apenas esfuerzo.

Hermione, hundida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que su silencio y el hecho de no apartar su mirada de Ron, empezó a incomodar al hombre.

—¿Qué será ahora de este lugar? —preguntó el pelirrojo, en parte para obligar a Hermione a hablar y en parte, porque realmente le importaba, y mucho, el futuro de la granja.

A Hermione le extrañó la pregunta de su amigo de la niñez.

—No entiendo que quieres decir, Ron.

—Tu abuela ya no está y supongo que esta granja pasará a manos de tu padre pero sé que él ya no vive en Inglaterra, tal vez no quiera conservarla.

—Mi padre nunca me ha hablado de la posibilidad de deshacernos de la granja. Pero supongo que no sabremos nada, ni podremos hacer ningún plan hasta no ver la última voluntad de mi abuela.

Ron asintió mientras ataba los correajes de cuero de la silla al cuerpo de Winston. Luego, una vez acabado su trabajo, agarró por la brida al caballo y tiró de él para sacarlo del box, al pasar junto a Hermione dijo con voz firme.

—Vivo de esto, es mi trabajo, es lo único que sé hacer, por eso me preocupa lo que decidáis sobre este lugar.

Hermione frunció el ceño, Ron trató de continuar su camino, sin embargo, ella lo detuvo agarrándolo por un brazo.

—Ya te lo he dicho, nunca ha estado en nuestros planes deshacernos de esta granja, yo al menos no pienso hacerlo.

Ron la miró fijamente a los ojos y luego los desvió hacia la mano de la joven que aún aprisionaba su brazo. Hermione retiró la mano y lo dejó marchar oyendo los cascos del caballo golpear con firmeza el suelo de madera al salir del establo. Resopló mientras abandonaba también el lugar, entonces pudo ver al pelirrojo que, con una asombrosa agilidad, se subió al caballo y tras darle una suave orden se marchó de allí al galope. Hermione aún continuaba con el ceño fruncido, aquella pequeña disputa con Ron le había recordado lo difícil que siempre le había resultado entenderse con él y, al parecer, el tiempo y la guerra no habían suavizado aquel mal carácter sino que parecía haberlo acrecentado. Volvió a resoplar y entonces, se percató de un cosquilleo extraño que le recorría la mano con la que había sujetado el brazo de Ron, trató de ignorar lo que en aquel momento no pudo comprender y se encaminó hacia la casa.

Se sentía algo mareada, no haber dormido apenas nada durante la noche y el sentir aún la presencia de su abuela en cada rincón de la vieja casa sabiendo que no volvería a verla, trastocaban su mente y necesitaba descanso, por esa razón, decidió tumbarse un rato en su cama antes del almuerzo. Hermione sabía que Sarah lo tenía todo bajo control, como siempre, si había alguien más meticulosa y responsable que ella en este mundo no podía ser otra que aquella joven judía.

A pesar de que cerraba los ojos una y otra vez, Hermione no lograba conciliar el sueño, su mente y sus recuerdos no le dejaban en paz ni un solo momento. Cerraba los ojos y ¡bum! estallaba aquella bomba en su colegio arrancándole la vida a muchas de sus amigas, los abría rápidamente y todo se esfumaba, respiraba aliviada y volvía a cerrarlos; ahora veía a su abuela cocinando un rico pastel en la cocina, pero de repente, se desmayaba y su cuerpo inerte permanecía tendido en el suelo, Hermione se incorporó quedando sentada sobre la cama. Era imposible descansar, además, entre malos sueños y pesadillas, la hora del almuerzo se le había venido encima. Aturdida aún, caminó hacia la ventana porque el ruido de los cascos del caballo de Ron se escuchaba cada vez más cerca. Hermione apartó el visillo que cubría los cristales y pudo ver como el pelirrojo había regresado de su paseo, bajó del equino con la misma presteza con la que había subido a él y tras darle un cariñoso cachete en la nalga, tiró de las riendas y lo introdujo en la cuadra. Hermione soltó el visillo, que volvió a cubrir la ventana y, entonces, cayó en la cuenta de algo, llevaba más de veinticuatro horas en la granja y, durante todo ese tiempo, no se había acordado ni un solo instante de Cormac, ni siquiera le preocupaba qué estuviese haciendo, aunque aún seguía muy enfadada con él por no haberla acompañado, ni siquiera había llamado para saber que tal fue el funeral de su abuela.

Su madre tocó suavemente a la puerta antes de entrar, logrando que se esfumaran sus pensamientos.

—El almuerzo está listo, querida.

Olía todo tan bien, Sarah había resultado ser tan buena cocinera como lo fue su madre. Hermione tomó asiento junto a su padre, que leía el periódico y no se percató de su venida. La señora Granger llegó después y, tras echarle un vistazo a lo que Sarah había cocinado y sonriéndole aprobándolo todo, se sentó junto a su marido. Cuando Hermione pensaba que todos estaban sentados a la mesa, alguien apareció con aspecto tímido y la gorra entre las manos. Carraspeó y todos viraron los ojos hacia él.

—¡Oh! Pasa Ron, Sarah ya nos ha contado que mi suegra te daba un lugar en la mesa. Todo seguirá igual en esta casa, así que, toma asiento.

La señora Granger, con un gesto de la mano, le señaló hacia una de las sillas, Ron asintió y con un casi inaudible "gracias", hizo lo propio. Sarah terminó de servir la comida a todos, entonces, ella también ocupó su lugar en la mesa, junto a Ron.

Hermione miró de soslayo al joven en un par de ocasiones, parecía tan tímido y avergonzado, apenas levantaba la vista del plato y únicamente hablaba cuando el señor Granger le hacía alguna pregunta, que él contestaba amablemente y con muy pocas palabras. Sin embargo, con ella se comportaba de forma descortés y fría, Ron siempre conseguía desconcertarla.

Mientras el señor Granger comenzó una muy interesante conversación sobre sus labores en la embajada británica en Sídney, el teléfono, que se encontraba en una mesita en un rincón del salón, sonó estridentemente. Sarah se levantó presta y corrió hacia el aparato. Durante un instante todos se miraron extrañados por la llamada, nadie esperaba noticias de nadie, a no ser que…

—Hermione —llamó Sara, que había regresado a la cocina, la atención de la joven—. Es para ti, es tu esposo.

Hermione sintió un frío intenso recorrerle la sangre, aún estaba muy enfadada con él por su comportamiento y no le apetecía lo mas mínimo escuchar su voz, sin embargo, sus padres se alertarían si ella no atendía aquella llamada, así pues, se puso en pie y con pasos pesados, se encamino hacia el salón.

Antes de iniciar la indeseada conversación, Hermione tomó aire para calmar todo lo posible la rabia que sentía por Cormac en aquel momento y después, con voz firme, al fin, habló.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Oh, vaya, por tu tono de voz veo que aún sigues enfadada conmigo —A Hermione le sonó la voz de Cormac algo burlona y eso consiguió enrabietarla aún más.

—Es lo menos que te mereces, después de no querer acompañarme en este momento tan doloroso para mí.

—Vamos, querida, no seas melodramática, no te pega. Además, sabes que no es que no haya querido es que me era imposible hacerlo.

—Se trataba del funeral de mi abuela, Cormac, tenías que haber estado a mi lado, es tu obligación —le echó en cara.

—Mi obligación en estos momentos son estas malditas olimpiadas y todo lo que tenemos que ultimar para que salgan como es debido. En serio Hermione, tu abuela ya no está entre nosotros, no iba a echarme en falta y mi presencia no le devolvería la vida, sin embargo, mi ubicuidad en Londres es mucho más importante. Tus padres están contigo, yo apenas había visto a tu abuela un par de veces desde que nos conocemos y creo que nunca fui santo de su devoción.

—Nunca he entendido por qué —ironizó Hermione. A pesar de que cada una de las palabras de su esposo no habían hecho más que acrecentar su ira, trató de serenarse, antes de continuar con la conversación, o más bien, la disputa—. Está bien, ya da igual, el daño está hecho y ni siquiera sabes disculparte…

—Sigues sin entenderlo —se defendió Cormac al otro lado del hilo telefónico.

—He dicho que da lo mismo. De todas formas, has hecho bien en llamar, así me das la oportunidad de informarte que no regresaré a Londres tan pronto como pensaba.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mis padres deben partir mañana mismo hacia Australia, alguien debe quedarse aquí para la lectura de la última voluntad de mi abuela y esa seré yo. Además, en realidad me apetece pasar una temporada en el campo, tú apenas estás en casa, dedicas casi todas las horas del día a esas insensatas olimpiadas y yo estoy sola. Aquí, al menos, estaré tranquila, lejos del bullicio de las ruinas de la ciudad.

—¿Y las fiestas? ¿Y las reuniones? ¿Pretendes que aparezca solo en ellas? —Cormac parecía muy escandalizado con la decisión de su esposa.

—Inventa algo, se te da bien.

—Estás vengándote de mí, ¿no es así?

—En absoluto, pero piensa lo que quieras. No voy a regresar a Londres aún.

Hubo un silencio bastante prolongado, tanto, que Hermione estuvo a punto de colgar cuando la voz de Cormac, mucho más dura que de costumbre, volvió a escucharse.

—Supongo que no podré convencerte, nunca imaginé lo terca que podías llegar a ser. Haz lo que quieras, pero si veo que tardas más de lo que yo creo conveniente, iré a buscarte y no admitiré ninguna escusa, ¿está claro?

—¿Quieres decir algo más? —inquirió Hermione a punto de estallar de rabia.

—Si eres tan amable me gustaría hablar con tu padre, quisiera darle el pésame y disculpar mi ausencia. Estoy seguro que él sí sabrá entender mis razones.

Sin despedirse, Hermione dejó el auricular del teléfono sobre la mesilla y avisó a su padre de los deseos de Cormac. Entonces, volvió a sentarse en su lugar de la mesa, aunque tras la acalorada conversación con su esposo, la deliciosa comida preparada por Sarah ya no le parecía tan apetecible, si probaba un solo bocado, acabaría vomitando.

—Me gustaría que me disculpaseis, pero estoy cansada, apenas dormí anoche y tengo sueño. Será mejor que me retire a mi habitación.

La señora Granger sujetó la mano de su hija cuando está ya se disponía a marcharse, reteniéndola.

—¿Todo va bien, querida?

—Lo bien que puede ir con Cormac, madre —contestó con un deje de tristeza y resignación que no pasó desapercibido ni para Sarah, ni para Ron.

—Es de buena esposa ser prudente, discreta y acatar las decisiones del marido —le recordó.

—Lo sé, pero eso no significa que tenga que estar de acuerdo. —Con un leve movimiento, Hermione sacó su mano de debajo de la de su madre y se marchó hacia su dormitorio.

Un silencio muy incómodo se apoderó de todos, Ron tardó muy poco en ponerse en pie mientras decía.

—Creo que yo debo volver a mis obligaciones.

—Después te llevaré un té caliente a la cuadra, Ron —comentó Sarah para olvidarse un poco del mal sabor de boca que le había dejado la repentina huida de Hermione.

—Gracias —expresó Ron—. Señora Granger. —Hizo una torpe reverencia y salió apresuradamente de la cocina.

Como bien le había dicho, Sarah preparó té y sirvió a los señores Granger, llevó una taza humeante al lugar de trabajo de su pelirrojo amigo y luego sirvió dos tazas más, una para ella y otra para Hermione, las colocó sobre una bandeja y subió hacia la habitación donde descansaba su amiga.  
Tocó antes de entrar, nadie contestó pero aun así, ella decidió pasar. Como esperaba, Hermione estaba despierta sentada cerca de la ventana con la mirada perdida en alguna parte del jardín.

—Te he traído té, pensé que te apetecería.

Hermione no contestó enseguida, simplemente suspiró como si la vida le fuese en aquella exhalación. Sarah le dio tiempo y luego pudo oír su voz tenue y acongojada.

—Creo que mi vida es un completo error.

—Sé bien lo que sientes —dijo mientras le acercaba la taza a las manos—. Sientes como si estuvieses encerrada, sin estarlo, piensas que vives en una cárcel de la que no puedes escapar y sueñas con el momento en que llegue el día en que puedas sentirte libre al fin. —Mientras decía todo aquello, Sarah había arrastrado una silla hasta colocarla junto a Hermione y luego se sentó sobre ella para disfrutar de su taza de té.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Y cómo consigo sentirme así?

—No puedo contestarte a eso, no soy la más indicada, porque yo me siento como tú. Pero mi madre me dijo una vez, cuando yo era muy niña y lloraba porque creía que al romperse el bracito de mi muñeca mi mundo se acabaría, que a veces, la felicidad se encuentra en lo que menos esperamos o en quien menos esperamos y que de repente, ese algo o ese alguien, te arranca un sonrisa y sientes que algo cambia en tu interior y entonces, sientes que comienzas a ser feliz. Yo lo fui un día, cuando Cedric me besó en la fiesta ¿recuerdas? y lo fui todas las veces siguientes en que me volvía a besar, ahora me siento perdida sin él, sin mi madre… —tragó saliva para evitar derramar más lagrimas—. No puedo contestarte a eso Hermione, pero no debes perder la esperanza de que un día esa jaula en la que crees estar, deje abierta la puerta y puedas escapar y ser libre.

A cada palabra que escuchaba salir de los labios de Sarah, Hermione sentía como recuperaba esa esperanza. Le sonrió, agradecida y se llevó la taza de té a los labios. Afuera, en el jardín, pudo ver como Ron también bebía té, sentado sobre un tocón de madera observando la languidez del cielo ante próxima caída del sol.

* * *

Lo sé, ¿pensábais que sólo Hermione estaría atada? pues lo siento... dicen que soy malvada ;)

Simplemente gracias y... volveré


	10. Segunda parte: Capítulo III

**Capitulo III**

Ottery suponía un gran cambió para un hombre como él, que había nacido y se había criado en una gran ciudad. Era increíble lo rápido que podía llegar a cualquier lugar sin necesidad de usar el coche, aquel pueblo no tenía nada en común con Londres y era eso lo que más le gustaba de su nueva vida. Rolf ya se había instalado en la pensión donde había reservado una habitación temporalmente y se dirigía, maletín en mano, hacia su nuevo lugar de trabajo. A pesar de tener sólo veintisiete años y, debido a su participación como médico en la guerra, Rolf había acumulado la experiencia necesaria para poder hacerse cargo él solo de todo un pueblo y le entusiasmaba la idea de rodearse de gente humilde y trabajadora a la que poder ayudar a sentirse mejor.

—Buenos días —saludó a un hombre de avanzada edad que estaba tras un mostrador viejo y descolorido. Se hallaba ya dentro del pequeño edificio donde se ubicaba el modesto centro médico del pueblo. El hombre delgado de rostro muy arrugado y casi sin cabello, elevó sus cansados ojos hacia él mirándolo con recelo sobre unas gafas rectangulares que descansaban en la punta de su nariz aguileña. Rolf carraspeó un poco y luego añadió:— Soy el nuevo doctor, Rolf Scamander.

—Oh, por supuesto —exclamó el anciano—. Le estábamos esperando, doctor. Soy Moses el celador.

—Encantado Moses, ¿podrías mostrarme donde se encuentra mi gabinete, por favor?...

En ese momento, una mujer joven de cabello muy rubio se acercó a ellos, parecía muy alterada a pesar de que trataba de no demostrarlo.

—¿Llegó? Moses dime que ese endemoniado doctor ya ha dado señales de vida, los enfermos se me acumulan y no sé que hacer.

Moses miró a la joven, que no era otra que Luna Lovegood, y luego desvió los ojos hacia Rolf que tenía el gesto torcido y las cejas enarcadas, sorprendido por la actitud de la muchacha. Luna entendió de inmediato la señal que el anciano le había dado y cayó en la cuenta que el hombre que estaba junto a ella, era aquel a quién esperaba.

—Enfermera, déjeme, comunicarle que ese endemoniado doctor del que habla soy yo.

Luna se puso roja como un atardecer en verano.

—Discúlpeme, doctor Scamander, lo esperábamos desde hace dos días y… —Bajó la vista un segundo y luego lo miró fijamente a los ojos—. Soy la enfermera Lovegood, permítame que le acompañe a su gabinete, le pondré al día sobre todos los asuntos.

Luna caminó delante, Rolf la siguió, ninguno de los dos hablaron ni una sola palabra hasta que llegaron a su destino.

—El anterior doctor dejó algunas cosas, si quiere que se las retiremos, díganoslo, aunque es sólo instrumental.

—Él no lo va a necesitar, déjelas, estoy seguro que nos vendrá bien.

—Cómo guste. Aquellos son los archivos con las historias médicas de los pacientes. —Señaló hacia un mueble metálico con muchos cajones amplios y con una cerradura en cada uno de ellos.

—Supongo que tenemos pacientes para hoy —comentó Rolf mientras se ponía cómodo en su nuevo sillón. Pero de cómodo no tenía absolutamente nada, era duro y muy viejo, parecía como si fuese a romperse en cualquier momento. Así que optó por no amoldarse demasiado.

—Sí, le dije a Moses que los citara a partir de las diez de la mañana por si usted se retrasaba.  
Rolf miró su reloj, eran las nueve y media.

—Aún tengo tiempo para familiarizarme con sus historias clínicas hasta que lleguen ¿son éstas? —preguntó señalando hacia unas carpetillas que había sobre la mesa.

—Sí, doctor.

—De acuerdo, acerque una silla, enfermera, y explíqueme todo sobre ellos.

Luna obedeció, después de su metedura de pata de unos minutos antes no quería volver a importunar al médico, colocó la silla junto al nuevo y joven doctor y luego, comenzó a ponerle al tanto de todas aquellas personas que debía atender aquel día.

Los padres de Hermione se despidieron de ella muy temprano, el adiós estuvo aderezado con algunas lágrimas por parte de su madre, puesto que sabía que tardarían en rencontrarse de nuevo, finalmente volvía a quedarse sola.

Al día siguiente, durante la mañana, recibió la llamada de Harry. Hermione se llevó una grata sorpresa al enterarse que el joven trabajaba con el notario del pueblo como su secretario. En realidad, Harry pretendía ser abogado. Tras la guerra, el joven ingresó en la universidad con mucho esfuerzo, tras pasar una serie de pruebas para poder optar a la especialidad de derecho. Al cumplir la mayoría de edad, Harry pudo hacerse cargo de la herencia de sus padres y con ese dinero, se costeó los estudios. Aunque aún no había acabado completamente la carrera,, cuando se encontraba en Ottery, solía trabajar para el señor Graham, el notario del pueblo, como su secretario personal. Sin embargo, la ilusión de Harry era montar su propio gabinete y solucionar los problemas legales de las gentes del pueblo. Ottery le gustaba y no tenía intención alguna de marcharse de allí. Ya no vivía en La Madriguera, tenía una casita pequeña alquilada en el centro del pueblo pero visitaba diariamente a los Weasley y solía almorzar y a veces cenar en su casa. Para Molly seguía siendo un hijo más y, para los hijos, un hermano como los demás.

Harry informó a Hermione con aquella llamada de la próxima lectura del testamente de su abuela a once de la mañana en el despacho del señor Graham.

Y con la precisión de un reloj suizo, Hermione se presentó a la cita. Abrazó a Harry que salió a saludarla y le acompañó hasta el despacho. El abogado era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, rechoncho, algo calvo y con los mofletes muy colorados. Se acercó a ella y la saludó muy amablemente.

—Aquí —dijo enseñándole un papel—, tengo la nota en la que sus padres me explican los motivos de la ausencia.

—Mi padre es un hombre ocupado.

—Por supuesto, lo entiendo perfectamente por eso procederemos a la lectura de la última voluntad de su abuela en cuanto llegue la otra persona a la que hemos citado.

—¿Otra persona? —inquirió Hermione sorprendida mirando a Harry.

—Disculpe la tardanza abogado.

Hermione reconoció la voz de inmediato y no pudo creer lo que vieron sus ojos, Ron Weasley estaba de pie junto al umbral de la puerta del despacho.

—Pase, señor Weasley y tome asiento, por favor. Ahora sí podemos empezar.

Hermione seguía sin salir de su asombro ¿qué hacía Ron allí? ¿Qué era lo que su abuela podría haberle legado?

El señor Graham le dio a Harry la palabra para que leyese todos los formalismos del documento, como los datos y el lugar de donde era natural la anciana fallecida, declarando también todas las posesiones de las que era dueña; de ese modo, Harry acabó su lectura para entregarle a su jefe el documento y poder desvelar el misterio de qué pertenencias y a qué personas, la vieja señora Granger había decidido cederlas.

—Lego —comenzó a leer con aire solemne—, mi casa en Mayfair, Londres, a mi único hijo, Henry Albert Granger y todo lo que poseo en ella, al igual que mis cuentas en el Banco de Inglaterra que están a mi nombre, excepto una en la que también figura el nombre de mi nieta, Hermione Jean Granger de Mclaggen. A ella, lego el dinero que hay en esa cuenta y todas mis propiedades en Ottery, la granja, las tierras y dos de los caballos, Sweet Snow y Winston. Al señor Ronald Billius Weasley, por su dedicación a estos animales, le dejo en propiedad el tercero de mis preciados caballos, al que él mismo puso nombre, la yegua Liberty, con pleno derecho a que el animal pueda quedarse en las instalaciones de mi granja para comodidad de su nuevo dueño y disponga de ellos sin condición alguna. Y para que todo esto se lleve a cabo, nombro albacea al Sr. Thomas Graham para que se cumplan mis disposiciones de última voluntad. —Miró a los dos comparecientes y luego añadió con el mismo tono de solemnidad—. Espero y deseo que todo esté en orden tras leer el testamento de la Señora Granger.

Hermione desvió la mirada hacia Ron, el joven se encontraba cabizbajo con la vista clavada en la gorra que estrangulaba con sus grandes manos, parecía contrariado y algo avergonzado, sin embargo, también podía vislumbrar una leve sonrisa en los labios.

—Por supuesto, todo está en orden —afirmó Hermione—. Es la voluntad de mi abuela, no pienso objetar nada a sus decisiones.

—Entonces, si son tan amables, firmen su conformidad.

Ambos lo hicieron, Hermione dos veces, en nombre también de su padre con su consentimiento expreso. Luego, tras estrechar la mano del abogado, Harry les acompañó hasta la puerta. Se despidieron de él y se marcharon.

Al salir, Hermione presumió que Ron se iría derecho a la granja y, por supuesto, ella iba en la misma dirección. No quería parecer descortés puesto que ambos se dirigían hacia el mismo lugar y le parecía incorrecto, que cada uno fuese caminando a solas, a fin de cuentas, en otros tiempos, fueron amigos. Abrió la boca para preguntarle pero Ron se le adelantó.

—¿Has venido en coche?

—No, tenía ganas de dar un paseo.

—¿Regresas a la granja?

—Sí.

—Pues te acompaño entonces, yo también voy para allá.

Hermione se puso junto al pelirrojo y comenzaron a caminar, dejando atrás el pueblo y adentrándose en el bosquecillo. Durante un buen rato, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a entablar una conversación, en realidad, a ellos nunca se les había dado bien relacionarse y al parecer, incluso siendo adultos, la cosa no se preveía muy distinta.

Entrar en el bosque era para Hermione un verdadero alivio, todo estaba tan fresco y tan apetecible. Las ramas de los árboles se movían majestuosas y armoniosas al ritmo que le imponía la suave brisa de mediados de mayo. Hermione respiraba paz mientras los pájaros amenizaban sus pasos con aquel piar incansable y alegre.

Finalmente, tras un largo rato, fue Ron el primero en romper aquel incómodo silencio.

—Quiero que sepas que no tenía ni la más remota idea que tu abuela me había incluido en su testamento y entiendo que te sientas molesta.

Hermione paró sus pasos, deteniéndose inesperadamente, dejando que Ron caminase un poco más para después interrumpir su caminata él también.

—No estoy molesta en absoluto, no sé por qué piensas eso. Es más, me alegro, mi abuela era una mujer muy juiciosa y si ha decidido que tú te quedaras con uno de los caballos su razón tendría, no voy a ser yo quién discuta su voluntad. —Una leve sonrisa curvó los labios de Ron cuando creía que Hermione no lo miraba, pero ella lo vio—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Pensaba en una conversación que tuve con ella hace casi un año. —Volvió a sonreír—. Tal vez…

—¿Tal vez, qué?

—Nada, no tiene importancia —respondió el pelirrojo echando de nuevo a andar.

Hermione recordó lo mucho que le disgustaba que Ron se guardase tanto sus pensamientos, nunca compartía lo que sentía con nadie, ni siquiera en un momento así era capaz de abrirse a ella. A sabiendas de que no le sacaría ni una sola palabra más, la joven emprendió de nuevo su marcha, pero no estaba dispuesta a caminar junto a él en el más estricto de los silencios, así que, esta vez, fue ella la encargada de comenzar otra conversación.

—He pensado en visitar a tu madre, tal vez lo haga esta tarde ¿qué te parece?

—Es una buena idea.

Así era imposible, Ron no daba tregua, no entendía el motivo por el cual aquel chico nunca le había tenido confianza; no quería ni siquiera sopesar la idea de que se tratase de ese absurdo complejo de inferioridad del que hacia muestras cuando era niño. Ron había crecido, era un adulto de veintitrés años que había pasado por cosas horribles desde entonces, sin embargo, en el fondo, seguía comportándose de la misma forma infantil que cuando tenía trece.

Hermione se desesperaba, ¿es que acaso iba a estar sin abrir la boca hasta que llegase a la granja? Al parecer iba a ser así.

Pronto pasaron por el puente que cruzaba el río donde tantas veces se había bañado de niña. La joven se detuvo, puso las manos sobre el barandal de piedra y se asomó. Debajo, la corriente sorteaba las piedras y formaba dibujos, el agua parecía tan fresca y apetecible como entonces. Ron también se detuvo al no escuchar los pasos de Hermione junto a él y se giró para ver qué había sucedido. La vio sobre el puente mirando absorta el pasar del agua, tuvo intención de llamar su atención para que continuasen el camino, pero algo le impidió hacerlo. La silueta de Hermione, con la brisa agitándole suavemente aquel cabello siempre rebelde y el vestido formando ondas lo dejaron por un instante hipnotizado. Aunque no lo había demostrado, Ron se había fijado en lo cambiada que estaba aquella niña desde la última vez que la vio —mientras subía al coche de su padre y se marchaba para no volver hasta diez años más tarde— ya no era la misma niña flacucha, de nariz respingona que parecía saberlo todo de la vida y que en realidad no sabía casi nada. Ahora era una mujer, en todos los sentidos. Ron sintió añoranza de aquellos años de niñez, de inocencia y de diversiones, la llegada de Hermione le había recordado lo feliz que fue en aquel tiempo y lo infeliz que era ahora.

Carraspeó levemente antes de gritar su nombre. Hermione dio un respingo, apartó sus manos de la piedra y corrió hacia Ron, que ya había emprendido de nuevo la marcha.

—Estaba recordando aquellos veranos… —suspiró—. Me parecen tan lejanos ahora.

—A mí también —secundó Ron y aceleró el paso. Hermione no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo a la misma velocidad a la que iba él.

De esa forma, llegaron a la granja, con prisa, sin apenas hablar y una vez dentro, él se dirigió a la caballeriza y ella a la casa.

Después de una agotadora mañana de trabajo, Ginny Weasley metió sus cosas dentro de la bolsa y ordenó un poco las sillas, que estaban volcadas, para que cuando regresaran tras el almuerzo, las niñas lo encontrasen todo perfecto. Aquellas pequeñas conseguían que cada día regresase a casa con dolor de cabeza, aunque en el fondo, adoraba pasar aquellas horas con ellas.

Oyó como golpeaban un par de veces la puerta y como un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos marrones escondidos tras unas gafas, asomaba la cabeza.

—¿Estás lista?

Ginny sonrió mientras asentía al joven alto y delgado que le había hecho la pregunta. Se trataba de Hamish McGray, el profesor que se ocupaba de los niños varones en la única escuela del pueblo.

—¿Has pensado qué vas a hacer al fin? —preguntó la joven mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y con un leve empujón obligaba a Hamish a salir del aula. El hombre, unos cinco años mayor que ella, frunció el entrecejo—. No pongas esa cara, a mi madre le encantará que almuerces con nosotros.

—Hoy no es un buen día, celebráis la llegada de tu hermano.

—Hoy es el mejor día, estaremos todos y así podré presentarte a mi familia al completo.

—Parece algo formal, no sé si me gusta la idea —bromeó.

Ginny rio la ocurrencia de Hamish mientras cerraba con llave la pequeña escuela.

—Mi madre está deseando conocerte, les he hablado mucho de ti y quieren saber con qué tipo de persona me relaciono en mis horas laborales.

—Está bien, te acompañaré, pero no me pongas en un compromiso, no quiero dar lugar a malas interpretaciones.

—No te preocupes, eres mi compañero de trabajo y mi amigo, todos lo saben, nadie pensará nada raro. —Dejó de caminar y lo abrazó efusivamente—. ¡Cuánto me alegra que hayas aceptado!

En la Madriguera, la señora Weasley se afanaba en la cocina, su segundo hijo había regresado después de algunos años fuera de Inglaterra para quedarse, era momento de celebración. Lavender, sentada cerca de la ventana, ayudaba a su suegra a pelar patatas, Percy, acompañado de Audrey acababan de llegar y ambos ponían la mesa. George bajó precipitadamente por las escaleras y ocupó su lugar en la mesa.

—Podrías ayudar un poco, señorito —protestó Percy mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Estoy cansado, es lo que tiene trabajar en una asquerosa fábrica y no en una oficina todo el día.

Percy entrecerró aún más los ojos, abrió la boca para rebatir a su hermano pero la llegada de Ginny les interrumpió.

—Hola a todos, traigo a alguien para que lo conozcáis. —Tiró con fuerza del brazo de Hamish hasta situarlo delante de ella. —Este es Hamish McGray, mi compañero de trabajo, se queda a almorzar con nosotros, mamá.

La señora Weasley asintió risueña, dio un paso con intención de acercarse a él pero Percy se adelantó con la mano estirada hacia el muchacho.

—Te conozco, te di la bienvenida cuando llegaste al pueblo.

—Por supuesto, señor alcalde, fue usted muy amable.

Percy estrechó la mano de Hamish ufanado y luego, muy ceremoniosamente, le presentó a su esposa.

—Hamish —continuó Ginny restándole protagonismo a Percy—, ese de ahí es mi hermano George y ella es Lavender, la esposa de mi otro de mis hermanos, Ron. A él no podrás conocerle hoy, pero ¿dónde están los demás?

—Nosotros estamos aquí. —El señor Weasley entraba en la casa con mucha dificultad apoyado sobre unas muletas, a su lado caminaba Harry.

—Perfecto, te presento a mi padre Arthur y ese es mi hermano Harry.

—Encantado —saludó Hamish un poco abrumado—. Creí que habías dicho que en tu familia todos erais pelirrojos —le susurró.

Ginny le habló en el mismo tono.

—En realidad no es mi hermano pero se ha criado con nosotros y lo consideramos como tal…  
Iba a continuar con la aclaración del motivo por el que Harry no tenía el cabello rojo cuando una especie de estampida se escuchó bajar por la escalera de madera, todos pudieron comprobar que, en realidad, sólo se trataba de un hombre, mas concretamente de…

—¡Charlie! —exclamó Ginny—. Justo a tiempo. Te presento a mi compañero de trabajo, Hamish McGray.

Charlie se acercó al joven profesor y le estrechó con energía la mano, en ese instante, Hamish notó un hormigueo extraño en su estómago; lo atribuyó al hambre, un segundo después, Charlie ladeó una sonrisa y, entonces, supo que las ganas de comer no tenían nada que ver con aquel cosquilleo en su interior.

—Encantado —saludó el pelirrojo con su voz grave y masculina.

La señora Weasley los repartió a todos a lo largo de la mesa y sirvió todo lo que poseía para que se sintieran a gusto. En la Madriguera nunca hubo comida de lujos pero siempre eran hospitalarios y daban lo mejor de sí mismos a los invitados.

Percy monopolizó casi todas las conversaciones durante el almuerzo, habló de sus planes para el pueblo, sobre todo en la sanidad y en la educación. Quiso que Hamish le diese su opinión sobre qué mejorar en ese aspecto, Ginny mostró su enfado con su hermano, a ella nunca le había pedido consejo de nada y era tan profesora como lo podía ser Hamish. El joven trató de ser muy diplomático y, finalmente, introdujo a Ginny en la conversación que terminó siendo únicamente de ella y de su hermano el alcalde. Para Hamish había alguien más interesante que Percy y sus planes sentado a la mesa y ese era Charlie; sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos lo buscaban una y otra vez tratando de no ser visto, tratando de no levantar ninguna sospecha, ni siquiera de la propia Ginny. Si alguien se enteraba de su condición sexual, si una sola persona llegaba a sospechar que Hamish McGray nunca podría sentirse atraído por una mujer, su carrera, su futuro tratando de educar a aquellos niños, dejaría de existir. Nadie debía saberlo y, a su pesar, aunque no lograse ser feliz jamás, nadie lo sabría.

Una vez acabada la comida, Ginny subió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa porque se había derramado un poco de vino sobre la blusa. Antes de entrar en su dormitorio pasó por delante del de su hermano George, que tras la muerte de Fred, comenzó a compartir con Harry hasta que este último finalmente se mudó al pueblo. A Ginny le llamó la atención ver a Harry sentado en su antigua cama, sin darse cuenta que llevaba parte de la camisa desabotonada, empujó la puerta y entró.

—Harry, ¿te encuentras bien?

El joven, sorprendido, se giró hacia ella y enrojeció al momento.

—Estás medio desnuda, Ginny.

La muchacha miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que, efectivamente, su ropa interior asomaba por la abertura de la camisa. Azorada, y con torpes movimientos, se apresuró a volver a abotonarse la prenda.

—Iba a mi cuarto para cambiarme la blusa, me la he manchado y… —Se dio cuenta que daba explicaciones de más, así que atajó al asunto que la había llevado a empujar la puerta—. ¿Ocurre algo, Harry? Pareces pensativo.

—Ven, siéntate y te lo cuento —le invitó golpeando con la palma de la mano sobre la cama. Ginny se acercó y se sentó justo donde Harry le había indicado—. Hoy, hemos leído el testamento de la señora Granger, Hermione estaba allí ¿y a qué no sabes a quién más citó el señor Graham? —Ginny negó con la cabeza, Harry sonrió, Ginny suspiró levemente casi sin darse cuenta que lo había hecho—. Ron, tu hermano estaba incluido en el testamento.

—¿En serio? Pero ¿Por qué? —La sorpresa de la pelirroja era mayúscula.

—No lo sé, creo que ha sido algo así como un premio; le ha dejado uno de los caballos, el más joven de todos.

Ginny se llevó ambas manos a la boca gratamente sorprendida.

—¿Has hablado con él?

—No, el señor Graham me pidió que me quedara después de la lectura y tu hermano y Hermione volvieron a la granja.

—Debe sentirse tan feliz —expresó Ginny—. Tener un caballo de pura raza siempre fue sueño.

—Pues ya ha dejado de serlo y se ha convertido en una realidad.

—Me alegro tanto, se lo haré saber después en la noche cuando pueda verlo. Gracias por contármelo Harry, ahora será mejor que me cambie he de volver a la escuela con Hamish.

Se puso en pie dispuesta a abandonar la habitación pero la voz de Harry la detuvo en seco.

—¿Tienes algo con ese tipo?

Ginny se dio la vuelta confundida.

—¿Con Hamish? No, ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—No sé, lo has traído a casa, y nos lo has presentado, pensé que…

—Pues has pensado mal, sólo somos amigos ¿acaso una mujer y un hombre no pueden ser sólo amigos?

—Eres muy ingenua, creo que aquel que se acerque a ti no piensa precisamente en ser tu amigo —sentenció Harry frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Sabes qué, Harry Potter? Odio que te comportes como mis hermanos —le reprendió ella enojada.

—Lo soy.

—No, no lo eres, así que deja de protegerme como lo hacen ellos.

Salió apresurada de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo. Harry gruñó, después de tantos años compartiendo las mismas cosas, de tratarse como si por sus venas corriese la misma sangre ¿Cómo iba a pretender Ginny que no la tratase igual que lo hiciera Ron, George o Charlie? ¿Acaso él era menos que los demás? No, no lo era, Ginny era su hermana, la quería como tal y la protegería de la misma forma, le gustase o no.

Hamish decidió esperar en el porche a que Ginny regresara de su habitación, el sol era el dueño absoluto del cielo y debía aprovecharlo. Así que, dejó que los cálidos rayos del astro rey acariciasen sus mejillas y aquel calor comenzó a reconfortarle tanto que se sintió algo soñoliento. Aspiró profundamente el aire que había a su alrededor y lo exhaló lentamente, pudo percibir el aroma a tierra, césped y animales todo mezclado como un único perfume y le gustó, por eso, repitió la operación, sin embargo, esta vez, hubo algo distinto. No consiguió captar ninguna de esas fragancias campestres porque lo único que se introdujo en sus fosas nasales fue un fuerte olor a tabaco que le hizo toser un par de veces. Alguien soltó una carcajada y Hamish abrió los ojos fijándolos en el intruso.

—Te he estropeado algo, ¿me equivoco?

Era Charlie, lo miraba sonriente con el cigarrillo en los labios, Hamish pudo haberse enojado mucho si aquella persona que había mandado al traste su momento no hubiese sido él.

—No importa.

—No eres de aquí, ¿Verdad?

—Soy de Dundee.

—Escocés —reafirmó Charlie—. He estado muy cerca de tu ciudad, pero no llegué a conocerla.

—Hace bastante tiempo que no voy por allí, mucho antes de que acabase la guerra —comentó con aire melancólico.

Charlie le dio una nueva calada a su cigarrillo, Hamish no apartó los ojos de él hasta que la voz del pelirrojo lo hizo bajar de las nubes.

—¿Y con Ginny qué es lo que te traes?

Hamish apartó de su mirada el encandilamiento dejando paso al desconcierto. En cuanto entendió aquello a lo que Charlie se refería, se apresuró a sacarlo de su error.

—Oh, no, no es lo que crees, en absoluto. Entre Ginny y yo no hay nada.

—No me parece mal, siempre y cuando la cosa sea en serio —le advirtió Charlie, que no acababa de creerse lo que el joven le había dicho tan atropelladamente.

—¿Serio? No hay nada serio —Charlie frunció en entrecejo, a cualquiera le hubiese dado miedo pero a Hamish le aceleró el corazón en otro sentido—. Quiero decir, que tu hermana me parece una mujer maravillosa y atractiva pero no siento nada por ella, ni ella por mí, somos compañeros de trabajo y amigos y es de esa forma como nos tratamos.

Los ojos del pelirrojo dejaron de escrutar al profesor mientras volvía a llevarse el cigarrillo a los labios.

—¡Estás aquí! Llevo un rato buscándote, es tarde, debemos regresar a la escuela. —La entrada de Ginny fue un alivio para Hamish.

—Tienes razón —exclamó mientras veía como Ginny se acercaba a él—. Buenas tardes, Charlie.

El pelirrojo únicamente levantó la mano en señal de saludo y continuó mirando al horizonte sin dejar de respirar el humo del tabaco. Hamish y Ginny salieron de la Madriguera con paso apresurado.

Tal y como le había comentado a Ron, Hermione salió de la granja de su abuela antes de la hora del té y se encaminó hacia la Madriguera. Llegó pronto, porque las dos propiedades no distaban mucho la una de la otra. Nada más poner un pie en aquel lugar, decenas de recuerdos llegaron a su mente; los cumpleaños de Harry, las meriendas de la señora Weasley, tantos y tantos buenos recuerdos, sobre todo con Ginny. Hermione sonrió cuando vio a una mujer joven sentada en una hamaca en el porche de la casa, por un instante, creyó que se trataba de su pelirroja amiga pero a medida que iba acercándose pudo comprobar que el cabello no era rojo sino rubio y que no conocía a aquella mujer. La joven tejía algo entre sus manos, algo parecido a ropa de bebé.

—Buenas tardes —saludó cuando llegó a ella.

La desconocida elevó los ojos hacia Hermione y respondió al saludo con cortesía, después añadió:

—¿Desea algo?

—Buscaba a Molly Weasley.

—Quiere usted ver a mi suegra pero ¿Quién es usted?

—Hermione Granger… quiero decir la señora Mclaggen.

—Oh, un placer señora Mclaggen, no tenía el gusto de conocerla. Mi nombre es Lavender Weasley soy la esposa de Ron. La revelación de Lavender pilló a Hermione desprevenida, cuando la joven había nombrado a Molly como su suegra pensó que tal vez se trataba de la esposa de George, incluso de Charlie, pero ni siquiera se le había pasado por la imaginación que pudiese serlo de Ron, aquello la aturdió mucho sin ni siquiera saber por qué le afectaba tanto. Trató que la joven que tejía no se percatase de su desconcierto, pero no lo consiguió, Lavender se había dado cuenta del estupor de Hermione—. Intuyo que no conocía mi existencia. Ron no le ha contado nada sobre mí ¿verdad?

—En realidad no es culpa suya, tampoco yo le he preguntado sobre su vida y ya sabemos que Ron no es precisamente muy hablador —le excusó Hermione con premura cuando vio el rostro de decepción de Lavender.

—Sí, así es, Ron no derrocha las palabras —suspiró. Luego carraspeó y mostrando una agradable sonrisa, dijo—: Mi suegra se encuentra detrás de la casa, recogiendo la ropa que está tendida.

Hermione le agradeció el dato y se marchó en la dirección que Lavender le había indicado. Pensaba en lo que acababa de enterarse y aún trataba de asimilar que aquella joven fuese la esposa de Ron. Desde su llegada a Ottery ni siquiera se había planteado la posibilidad de que el pelirrojo pudiese estar casado y aun sabiendo ahora lo que sabía, se resistía a creerlo, era como si no pudiese concebir que Ron pudiese pertenecer a nadie. En cuanto llegase a la granja debía hablar con Sarah, también ella podría haberle puesto al tanto de la situación del pelirrojo y no lo hizo. Aquellos pensamientos se apartaron de su mente de un plumazo cuando por fin vio a la señora Weasley. La razón de su visita no iba a ser agradable para la mujer, pero si no le ofrecía el pésame por la muerte de Fred, Hermione no se sentiría en paz consigo misma.

Suspiró profundamente, tragó saliva y caminó decidida hacia la madre de Ron.

* * *

Una vez más, gracias... volveré pronto.


	11. Segunda parte: Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

"_Querido Cormac:_

Nuevos sucesos referentes al testamento de mi abuela, cambia mis planes de regresar pronto a Londres. Hay mucho que hacer y organizar en la granja y, ahora que es de mi absoluta propiedad, me gustaría ponerme al tanto de los entresijos de este lugar.

Como bien sé, eres en estos momentos un hombre muy ocupado y estoy segura que no notarás mi ausencia tanto como debería ser, así que, he decidido que me quedaré en Ottery un tiempo más, podría ser más prolongado del que esperas.

Tus asuntos me aburren soberanamente, no tengo distracciones en la ciudad salvo visitar a Catherine y a Olive, a las que echo de menos, ya les he escrito a ellas también, así que me vendrá bien y, estaré más distraída, si me quedo aquí.

Aprovecharé para hacer cosas que no me he atrevido a hacer nunca y que en la ciudad tampoco haría, como aprender a montar a caballo, es una deuda que tengo conmigo misma y con alguien más. Hablaré con mi mozo para que me dé clases.

Sé que en estos momentos estarás sumamente enfadado porque te gustan que las cosas salgan tal y como tú las dispones pero, esta vez, seré yo quien decida y espero que respetes mi decisión.

Tendrás noticias mías en breve, discúlpame con tus amistades, diles que la muerte de mi abuela me ha afectado mucho y he decido refugiarme durante un tiempo en la tranquilidad del campo, les parecerá bien y tú podrás asistir a eventos y fiestas sin necesidad de tener que dar explicaciones absurdas sobre mi ausencia.

Cuídate.

Tu esposa, Hermione."

Cormac agarró con fuerza el papel de la carta de Hermione y lo arrugó hasta convertirlo en una bola que lanzó contra la pared de su despacho en el edificio del ayuntamiento.

—¡Maldita sea! —murmuró entre dientes.

Los juegos olímpicos se inauguraban en apenas dos meses, había que ultimar detalles, era un acontecimiento muy importante que ensalzaría la ciudad de Londres al mundo entero. De su éxito dependía el éxito de un pueblo maltratado por las injusticias de la guerra y, aunque no todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo con aquel evento, dado los tiempos que corrían, estaba absolutamente seguro que finalmente terminarían convencidos de que era una buena forma de levantar los ánimos de la gente. Al menos, él creía en ello. Ponía cada gramo de su pasión en aquella empresa que su padre le había asignado, siempre bajo su supervisión, y dar tanto de sí mismo le había apartado de Hermione durante el último año, por esa razón, aquella carta le había molestado sobremanera. Ella era su esposa, debía estar junto a él apoyándole, dándole su aliento cuando sintiese que no podría conseguirlo y, en vez de eso, elije mantenerse alejada. No se había casado con una mujer para que ésta estuviese a cientos de kilómetros de distancia de él, Hermione siempre le había resultado mucho más rebelde de lo que esperaba. Fue esa forma de revelarse contra todos lo que en un principio le atrajo de ella, sin embargo, y debido a su posición en la escena londinense, una esposa más sumisa y obediente le habría venido mejor.

Cormac resopló con rabia, era cierto, estaba muy ocupado, lo suficiente como para no poder ni plantearse la posibilidad de abandonar Londres unos días, por esa razón, no se subía a su coche en ese preciso instante y marchaba en busca de su subversiva esposa, mas esa idea de hacer regresar a Hermione aunque fuese a la fuerza, no la iba a apartar tan fácilmente de su cabeza y en cuanto sus asuntos le dieran un respiro, viajaría a Ottery y, sin excusas, obligaría a Hermione a regresar a Londres con él.

El olor a café recién hecho despertó a Hermione de la ultima de sus pesadillas, de nuevo aparecía aquella Londres derruida por las bombas Nazis, ella, en el suelo, cubierta de polvo y restos de escombros, se pone en pie y en medio de todo aquel caos ve algo centellear, algo de color rojo muy brillante que le indica que vaya hacia eso. No sabe por qué, ni si es o no peligroso, pero Hermione corre como nunca hacia aquella luz que va dejando de ser sólo un destello y adquiere forma humana, siente que una vez que la alcance todo su dolor, su pena y su desesperanza se terminará y por eso no deja de correr, sin embargo, la forma humana que ya tiene aspecto de hombre es casi inalcanzable y, mientras corre, oye llorar a un bebé. En ese instante, Hermione abrió los ojos y el aroma a café la invitó a abandonar la cama.

Aturdida por la extraña pesadilla, la joven se lavó un poco la cara y bajó a la cocina. Se escuchaban voces, Sarah no estaba sola, a medida que descendía los escalones pudo reconocer al dueño de la otra voz, era Ron. Hablaba fluido, era extraño escuchar como decía más de dos frases seguidas y, entre medio de ellas, soltaba una pequeña risa. Hermione sintió una mezcla tonta de indignación y celos porque con ella aquel joven era incapaz de soltar más de dos palabras seguidas, a no ser que el tema fuese de su interés. Si antes de la guerra él hubiese sido más locuaz con ella, habría entendido que la frialdad de Ron se debía a la distancia y al tiempo en que no se vieron, pero no podía achacar la indiferencia de uno de sus amigos de la infancia a ese motivo puesto que, cuando niños, Ron también había tenido sus reservas con ella y siempre parecía abrirse más a los demás. Hermione frunció el ceño de forma infantil como una niña indignada por no poder conseguir lo que quiere, tal vez, a Ron ella nunca le cayó bien y por eso jamás le dio la misma confianza que a los otros. Quizás la posición social de Hermione siempre le abrumó y, al no ser de los "suyos", trató de alejarse un poco más de ella. Ron siempre le había parecido un misterio y también un idiota y, después de tantos años, seguía siendo el mismo misterio y el mismo idiota.

Entró al fin en la cocina y, como era de esperar, Sarah y Ron charlaban amistosamente, la joven se puso en pie para servirle el desayuno a Hermione pero ésta le indicó con un gesto que lo haría ella misma.

—Creo que es una buena idea, Ron, estoy segura que Percy le ayudará —opinó Sarah.

—No sé, Charlie y Percy siempre han tenido sus más y sus menos. Percy le ha acusado de haberse alejado de la familia cuando más necesitábamos estar unos cerca de los otros.

—Audrey le hará entrar en razón, ya sabemos lo juiciosa y bondadosa que es, sabe como manejar el mal carácter de tu hermano.

Hermione observó como Ron ladeaba una sonrisa mostrando su beneplácito a la observación que Sarah había dado sobre Audrey, la esposa de Percy.

El pelirrojo terminó con el contenido de su vaso justo cuando Hermione se sentaba a la mesa, con el suyo humeante.

—Será mejor que vuelva al trabajo, hoy tengo que recolectar raíces y luego asear a los caballos —comentó antes de salir de la cocina.

Hermione esperó a que el joven hubiese salido por completo de la casa y luego, se dirigió a su amiga con tono de reproche.

—Debiste decirme que Ron estaba casado.

Sarah la miró confundida y algo sorprendida por la reprimenda de Hermione.

—¿No lo hice?

—No, y eso me hizo quedar mal el otro día cuando la conocí, además de poner en evidencia a Ron. Su esposa creyó que no había querido hablarme de ella.

—Discúlpame, Hermione, no tuve intención alguna de ocultártelo, se me pasó. La verdad es que aún se nos hace un poco extraño saber que Ron está casado.

—¿Por qué?

—Por que ella apareció de la nada. Nadie sabía de su existencia, nunca nos habló de Lavender. —Hermione frunció el ceño sin entender, Sarah lo percibió y continuó:— Un día se presentó en la Madriguera y apenas unas semanas después, Ron se casaba con ella en una boda relámpago, sin celebración, casi como si fuese un pecado celebrar aquella boda. Los rumores corrieron por el pueblo cuando la noticia del embarazo de Lavender salió a la luz.

—¿Está embarazada? —Hermione entendió entonces por qué la joven tejía aquella ropa de bebé, se trataba del futuro hijo de Ron—. ¿Cuáles fueron esos rumores?

—Pues que Ron dejó embarazada a esa chica, en sabe Dios donde, y luego ella apareció, ya en cinta, para darle la noticia. Por eso la boda relámpago, por eso casi en secreto. La familia no dice nada, pero ¿has visto los ojos de Ron? Están apagados, tristes y ya no es por la muerte de su hermano, aquello ya está asimilado. Desde que Lavender apareció en su vida, no es el mismo, es como si la vida le pesara. Creo que la gente tiene razón y él se casó con ella únicamente porque es un caballero y no mancharía la reputación de una mujer que lleva en su vientre un hijo de su propia sangre.

Hermione no supo que decir, si aquello era cierto, si Ron había cometido aquel terrible error que ahora le convertía en un hombre infeliz, podía entender su carácter huraño y difícil, aún más que cuando era niño.

—¿Puedes servirme un poco más de café? —pidió a Sarah.

La joven no tardó en cumplir el deseo de Hermione poniendo fin a la conversación sobre Ron.

Después del desayuno, Hermione trabajó un poco en la casa, tratando de hacer las camas o limpiarlos platos y vasos sucios pero no pudo hacerlo durante mucho tiempo, cada vez que Sarah veía que ella trataba de hacer alguna labor en la casa, se lo impedía argumentando que ella era la dueña y aquel no era su cometido en la granja. Hermione podía entender que Sarah sentía como si le usurpase su terreno, como tal vez, si Hermione hacía todas aquellas cosas, su lugar en la casa ya no iba a ser necesario, porque Hermione era joven, no como su abuela, y ágil, por esa razón, la joven, aun a su pesar, dejó que Sarah se saliese con la suya y volvió a su puesto de dueña de la casa. Agarró uno de los libros que había traído de Londres y se marchó al jardín dispuesta a entretenerse un poco.

Era una mañana agradable, con sol, en realidad incluso hacía más calor del habitual por aquella fecha. Hermione se quitó la chaquetilla de hilo que llevaba sobre los hombros dejando al descubierto sus brazos, en los que sintió de inmediato la calidez de los rayos mientras caminaba con la vista fija en el libro que había comenzado a leer. Era la primera vez en su vida que leer se había convertido en un hábito muy tedioso, no le apetecía en absoluto saber de historias que nada tenían que ver con ella y con su vida. En realidad, estaba ávida por vivir alguna aventura por sí misma, cansada de una existencia monótona y sin sorpresas, había dejado su Londres agonizante para pasar una temporada en el campo, saltándose todas las reglas sobre su posición de mujer junto a su esposo para, simplemente, aburrirse tanto como en la ciudad; no podía consentirlo, no quería que aquel tiempo precioso en Ottery se le escapase sin aprovecharlo al máximo, porque en el fondo, sabía que la carta que envió a Cormac únicamente había servido para enfurecerlo y que, sin lugar a dudas, no consentiría que su estancia en el pueblo fuese demasiado larga, Hermione era consciente que más temprano que tarde, su esposo aparecería en la granja sin previo aviso con intención de hacerla regresar a Londres. Sumida en sus pensamientos, sin prestar atención a lo que leía y casi sin darse cuenta, fue alejándose de la casa y del jardín y se adentró hacia la zona de sembrado, un lugar que de niña apenas visitaba. El ruido de un golpe sordo contra el suelo desvió su atención del libro, luego oyó otro golpe muy seguido y localizó de donde provenía. Ron, azadón en mano, golpeaba la tierra extrayendo de ella el fruto de la cosecha. Hermione lo observó durante un rato, el joven se había quitado la camisa de cuadros que llevaba y lucía una camiseta blanca interior sin mangas, la semi desnudez del hombre le permitió observar como Ron invertía todo su esfuerzo en aquellos duros golpes, se notaba en la forma en que se tensaban los músculos de sus brazos y de la parte de la espalda que quedaba a la vista. Su piel estaba bastante bronceada, intuyó que el pelirrojo pasaba largas horas bajo aquel sol, realizando el duro trabajo, estaba perlada en sudor, a cada momento él, paraba, se secaba la frente mojada con el antebrazo y continuaba con la ardua labor. En uno de esos momentos en que detuvo los golpes, Ron se dejó caer sobre el grueso y largo mango de la herramienta, respiró profundamente y buscó un pequeño recipiente de barro, llevándose a posteriori la boquilla a los labios; ni un segundo estuvieron sobre ella, Ron se quitó el recipiente de la boca y lo volcó, de donde debía salir agua no salía ni una sola gota. Hermione lo oyó maldecir y resoplar, fue entonces cuando sintió que podía ser útil en aquel lugar. Rauda, cruzó el dificultoso terreno de siembra y llegó al lado del pelirrojo.

—Si quieres te traigo un poco de agua —se ofreció sorprendiendo al joven que la miró con extrañeza, puesto que no la había visto venir.

—No es necesario iré yo —respondió, hosco.

—Insisto.

Con aquella palabra, Hermione arrebató de las manos de Ron la jarra de agua vacía y arrugó la nariz dándole a entender que no había nada que discutir. El mohín que Hermione hizo con su nariz trasportó súbitamente a Ron de nuevo a su niñez cuando solía regañar con ella y la niña hacía aquella mueca infantil que denotaba su terquedad y le daba a entender, que nada de lo que hiciese o dijese, le haría cambiar de opinión.

—Como quieras —contestó, y siguió con su trabajo.

Hermione sintió que había ganado aquella batalla a Ron, ebria de ego, se alejó del pelirrojo rumbo a la casa para llenar la jarra de agua fresca.

Sarah se encontraba en la cocina, preparaba el almuerzo que olía a las mil maravillas, canturreaba alegre, como el día que se había presentado, cuando vio como Hermione entraba con prisa, llenaba la jarra que Sarah reconoció como la que Ron solía llevarse cuando trabajaba en los sembrados y, antes de que pudiese marcharse, la detuvo con una pregunta.

—¿Le sirves el agua a Ron? ¿Qué le pasa?

Hermione miró hacia la jarra de barro, goteaba un poco porque la había llenado mucho, luego contestó con aire inocente.

—Necesito hacer algo, me aburro y tú no me dejas que te ayude, así que ayudo a Ron.

No dio más explicaciones y se marchó igual que había llegado, con mucha prisa, dejando a Sarah más desconcertada que antes de la pregunta.

Por el camino iba tan concentrada en que ninguna gota se escapase del recipiente que no vio a George que había entrado en la granja y casi tropieza con él. Eso habría resultado funesto porque toda el agua se habría derramado en la tierra, por suerte, ambos esquivaron el desastre justo a tiempo. El pelirrojo, que trataba de disculparse con mucha torpeza por haber casi colisionado con ella, llevaba algo en las manos que desprendía un agradable olor, sin embargo, Hermione no pudo evitar que sus ojos se posaran sobre la oreja del joven o, más bien, sobre el trozo que la guerra le había dejado. La voz de George le hizo desviar su atención de la oreja mutilada del muchacho.

—Es un bizcocho de nueces que mi madre ha querido hacer para agradecerte la visita del otro día.

Hermione se emocionó mucho con la atención de la señora Weasley, que siempre había sido muy amable con ella, pero aquel gesto también le resultó algo embarazoso ya que sabía de las necesidades de aquella familia.

—Dile a tu madre que no debió molestarse, pero que se lo agradezco mucho y que esta tarde merendaré un trozo que seguro estará delicioso. —Miró la jarra de agua, le parecía descortés no acompañar a George dentro de la casa, pero Ron aguardaba aquel preciado líquido para poder beberlo y ella no podía hacerle esperar. Así que, con suma amabilidad, habló—. Discúlpame George, tengo que llevar esta jarra de agua a tu hermano, está en el sembrado hace calor y necesita beber, ¿serías tan amable de llevar tú solo el bizcocho a la cocina? Sarah está allí, ella te dará algo para que te refresques, hay cerveza en la nevera.

Con una sonrisa, Hermione siguió su camino con mucho cuidado para no derramar más agua.  
George la siguió con la mirada sorprendido incluso algo confuso ¿Hermione, la dueña de toda aquella finca, le servía el agua a su hermano, un trabajador más? Era extraño pero, sin embargo, prefirió no darle mucha importancia. Tal y como Hermione le había indicado, George caminó hacia la cocina con el bizcocho en la mano.

A medida que iba aproximándose, el joven pelirrojo oyó una voz de mujer canturrear una canción en una lengua que no era la suya, parecía hebreo. George sabía que cuando estaba alegre, Sarah solía cantar canciones populares que su madre le había enseñado de niña en el idioma original de los judíos. Sarah estaba de buen humor, mas él era consciente que la joven cambiaria su inmejorable estado de animó nada más supiese de su presencia en la granja. De todas formas, era reconfortante saber, que ella estaba de muy buen humor.

—¿Dónde dejo esto? —dijo usando un tono de voz frío y sin saludar antes.

Sarah se giró hacia la puerta sobresaltada, cuando vio a George, su rostro dejó de parecer alegre y se volvió serio y adusto, tal y como el joven había presagiado.

—Podrías haber llamado a la puerta, me has dado un susto de muerte. —Le dio la espalda y siguió con su quehacer—. Déjalo sobre la mesa.

George hizo lo que Sarah le había ordenado, luego se sentó en una de las sillas. La joven, al notar que el pelirrojo no se marchaba, se giró de nuevo y lo vio despatarrado en la silla sin intención alguna de moverse de allí.

—¿Qué esperas? Ya dejaste el bizcocho —le recordó.

—Lo sé, pero Hermione dijo que me darías algo fresco de beber, que había cerveza en la nevera y me apetece una.

A Sarah siempre le había molestado el tono socarrón que George usaba cuando se dirigía a ella, aun así, y porque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que dejase de molestarla y se marchase de una vez, Sarah sacó una cerveza de la nevera y la volcó sobre una jarra que puso cerca del muchacho. Sin mucha cortesía, el joven agarró la cerveza y de una vez acabó, con la mitad de su contenido.

—Las cosas están muy difíciles en la fábrica de Exeter, hay rumores de que el dueño piensa venderla y que todos seremos despedidos. —Trató de entablar una conversación adulta.

—Las cosas van de mal en peor —observó la joven sin volverse hacia él—. Pero no te aflijas tal vez sólo sean rumores como dices y nada cambie.

Mientras la joven hablaba, él la observaba con atención, tanto, que ni siquiera había escuchado lo que ella había dicho. Sarah, delgada y estilizada, llevaba un delantal blanco sobre sus vestimentas siempre negras y descoloridas; aún guardaba luto por la muerte de sus padres. Viendo que George no decía nada más, Sarah lanzó un débil resoplido y trató de ignorar la presencia del joven Weasley, pero él habló.

—Cinco años, han pasado cinco años de la muerte de tu padre y entiendo lo duro que fue para ti enterarte también de lo que le sucedió a tu madre pero ¿no crees que deberías dejar de usar esas ropas negras?

Se oyó un fuerte golpe, Sarah, que cortaba zanahorias en ese instante, dejó el cuchillo sobre la madera de la cocina y se giró muy roja hacia George, él no era su amigo, nunca lo había sido o nunca lo había querido ser, y ahora no iba a permitirle que se tomase la libertad de opinar sobre cuándo debía dejar de llevar luto por lo sucedido a sus padres.

—¿Te he dicho yo a ti cuando debes dejar de llorar la muerte de tu hermano?

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, yo no necesito vestir de un color para llorar su perdida —se defendió George.

—Pues yo sí, aún necesito llevar esta ropa porque aún siento que no les he llorado lo suficiente.

—¿A ellos nada más, o también te refieres a Cedric? Los has llorado y yo doy fe de que lo has hecho, eres joven, Sarah, ellos ya no están…

—No quiero seguir hablando contigo de esto, si tú has logrado superar la muerte de Fred tan pronto, yo no he podido hacerlo con la de mis padres y la de Cedric, así que termina la maldita cerveza y vete a molestar a otra.

George tensó la mandíbula, de otro sorbo acabó con el contenido de la cerveza, se puso en pie y caminó decido hacia la salida, bajo la atenta y enfurecida mirada de Sarah, pero antes de marcharse, se giró hacia ella y con voz firme dijo.

—Nunca superaré la muerte de mi hermano porque recuerdo lo sucedido cada vez que me miro al espejo, pero tengo dos opciones, hundirme en mi pena, pensando en cada momento de mi vida que yo podré vivir y él no, anhelando compartir con Fred lo bueno que me depare el destino, o seguir adelante, como sé que a él le hubiese gustado que hiciera, afrontarlo todo con la mejor de las sonrisas. Fred nunca me defraudó y yo no voy a defraudarlo a él, aunque me veas reír, no dudes que sigo y seguiré llorando por dentro.

Sin añadir nada más, ni siquiera una última mirada, George salió de la cocina de Sarah dejándola con la sensación de que, esta vez, había sido injusta con él.

Hermione observaba satisfecha como Ron saciaba su sed con el agua que ella, muy cuidadosamente, le había traído, bebía con ansia hasta que casi acabó con el contenido de la jarra. Cuando terminó, se secó la boca con el dorso se su mano y dijo con tono amable.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo más?

—No lo creo —contestó frunciendo el ceño.

—Antes he visto como sacudías las raíces que recogías y lo echabas en esos cajones de madera, puedo hacer eso.

Ron seguía sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, ¿Cómo iba a dejar que ella hiciese parte de su trabajo? Otrora, Hermione fue su amiga, su compañera de juegos, diversiones y discusiones pero ahora era la dueña de todo aquello en lo que él trabajaba, ella le propinaba el jornal con el que mantenía a su esposa, ella era, prácticamente, la dueña de su vida y su destino, no podía consentir que se pusiese a su altura.

—No creo que eso sea apropiado.

—Lo dices porque soy la dueña, de acuerdo, tienes razón, no es apropiado, pero me da igual, me aburro, estoy cansada de leer y de dar paseos; quiero, no, necesito ser útil, Sarah no me deja que haga nada en la casa, ya sabes lo terca que es, puedo hacer eso que haces tú, parece fácil, déjame al menos que lo intente, por favor.

El tono de voz era tan suplicante que Ron no tuvo dudas de que realmente Hermione estaba desesperada por hacer algo útil. Sin embargo, él continuaba sin estar muy convencido que fuese una buena idea.

—Pero…

—Por favor —insistió.

El joven clavó sus claros ojos en ella, Hermione estaba delgaducha, como siempre, no pensaba que pudiese realizar ese trabajo que ella creía tan fácil, era una chica de ciudad, ajena a la dureza de los quehaceres del campo, y con aquellas ropas tan delicadas y femeninas, no iba a poder soportarlo mucho tiempo, sin embargo, su insistencia y determinación, le habían dejado perplejo, así que, finalmente, decidió probar hasta donde era capaz de aguantar aquella tenaz mujer.

—De acuerdo, no vas vestida de forma apropiada para este menester no creo que lo toleres por mucho tiempo, vamos, ponte detrás de mí y cuando yo remueva la tierra con el azadón tú coges la raíz y la sacudes con fuerza, luego échala en el cajón de madera que tienes ahí, ¿preparada?

Hermione asintió con viveza y se descalzó, Ron resopló resignado, elevó el azadón y lo hundió en la tierra como el que hunde un cuchillo en un tierno bizcocho de chocolate, casi sin esfuerzo.

Ron era hábil con aquella tosca herramienta y a ella le costaba seguirlo, sin embargo, pronto le pilló el tranquillo a la rústica tarea y, ante el asombro de Ron, Hermione comenzó a llenar el cajón. Sacudía con energía las raíces y al hacerlo, la tierra le salpicaba en la nariz, por primera vez en su vida sudaba al realizar un trabajo y aquellas gotas de sudor le hicieron sentirse muy bien. Tal y como había visto hacer a Ron, Hermione pasó el dorso de la mano para secar su frente, el pelirrojo, que había vuelto a parar para beber más agua, en una de esas veces que fue a secar su frente, le agarró el brazo y la detuvo. Hermione le dedicó una mirada de desconcierto.

—No, no hagas eso, toma. —Sacó del bolsillo de su remendado pantalón un pañuelo blanco—. Está limpio, sécate con él, te ensuciarás menos la cara.

Hermione le sonrió, agradeciéndole el gesto.

—Si quieres dejar la tarea ya, lo entenderé.

—No —contestó ella con decisión—. Quiero acabarla.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado a Ottery tras la muerte de su abuela, Hermione pudo ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Ron, no era una sonrisa irónica o por cortesía, era una sonrisa verdadera y, ella o su actitud, habían sido las causantes de aquella mueca tan agradable. Hermione se sintió extrañamente feliz por aquel hecho, eso le dio fuerzas para hablarle a Ron sobre algo que deseaba desde hacía unos días y que, por culpa de la hostilidad de él, no se había atrevido a mencionarle.

—Quería comentarte algo, Ron —empezó, consiguiendo llamar la atención del pelirrojo—. Verás, creo que recuerdas aquel último verano antes de la guerra cuando mi abuela contrató a tu padre y tú venías a ayudarle. —El pelirrojo asintió—. Siempre admiré la forma en que te familiarizabas con los caballos, como conseguías acercarte a ellos sin tenerles miedo, incluso lograste que yo acariciase a Sweet cuando nunca antes me había atrevido a hacerlo. He decidido que ya es hora de que pierda todo mi miedo a estos animales y para ello necesito tu ayuda.

—No entiendo.

—Quiero que me enseñes a montar. —Ron torció el gesto, Hermione se apresuró a hablar antes de que el pelirrojo le soltara una tajante negativa—. Voy a pagarte un dinero extra a parte de tu sueldo por cada clase que me des. Sé que te viene bien el dinero y yo necesito aprender a montar, es algo que le debo a mi abuelo, él me regaló a Sweet con la esperanza de contagiarme su amor por los caballos y yo nunca se lo agradecí, quiero hacerlo ahora y quiero que me enseñes tú, porque eres la persona indicada para hacerlo. Tú conoces mi miedo y con nadie más que contigo podré vencerlo. No me digas que no.

—Tengo mucho trabajo —se disculpó Ron.

Hermione se desanimó, Ron había sido muy sutil al negarse, pero había sido un no, delicado o no, él se negaba. Ella, sin ocultar su decepción, se agachó, agarró una raíz y tras sacudirla un poco la tiró hacia el cajón de madera con tan poco acierto que rebotó en el borde y cayó fuera. Ron, presto, acudió a recogerla y ella hizo lo propio, ambos agarraron la raíz al mismo tiempo y sus manos se tocaron levemente lo justo para que un extraño cosquilleo recorrieran los dedos de los dos jóvenes antes de que Hermione le cediese la raíz a Ron. Los dos se quedaron uno frete al otro, él mantenía la mirada fija en ella, Hermione clavaba la suya en el suelo, estaba desilusionada y algo enfadada por la negativa de Ron y no quería ni siquiera mirarle a la cara. Hermione volvía a parecerle una niña pequeña, como aquella que conoció años atrás, sintió nuevamente una mezcla de melancolía y paz al recordar aquellos tiempos felices. Tal vez se iba a arrepentir de lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero ya era demasiado tarde porque el rostro desalentado de Hermione no le dejaba otra opción.

—Si prometes…

La joven elevó sus castaños ojos hacia los de él, Ron pudo ver como el brillo había vuelto a ellos de forma súbita.

—Lo prometo, lo prometo —exclamó ella.

—No he dicho nada aún… —Hizo una pausa, carraspeó y luego prosiguió con sus condiciones—. Si prometes que no intentarás imponerte a mí, que me dejarás llevar este asunto a mi manera, sin cuestionarme en ningún momento, si eres capaz de no entrometerte haciéndote la listilla —aquel adjetivo molestó a Hermione sobremanera, Ron se dio cuenta pero no trató de suavizar la palabra—, si crees que serás capaz de seguir mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, estaré dispuesto a enseñarte a montar a caballo.

—Lo prometo —dijo Hermione, aunque esta vez, su tono de voz no fue tan jubiloso como la vez primera.

—Me voy a arrepentir de esto, lo sé —comentó Ron en voz alta, aunque en realidad hablaba con él mismo—. ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?

—Lo más pronto posible.

—Mañana, ¿te parece bien?

—Es perfecto.

Ron se giró, dando por finalizada la conversación y con un fuerte golpe, dejó fuera más raíces que Hermione no dudó en extraer de la tierra, continuando así con su labor.

* * *

Hola a todas, gracias a Adarae, Giraluna, fatty73, VremyaLuny, serena potter pataki, Lu, Sue J Black, Gaby, gurrumais (lo sé es difícil la situación de ambos, pero siempre pienso en el final antes de empezar una historia y esta tiene ya su final escrito), RainbowGlow y Becky Middle por los comentarios.

Eso es todo por ahora, mil gracias, espero que os haya gustado... volveré


	12. Segunda parte: Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

Había revuelto toda su ropa y nada de lo que allí veía le servía. Sus vestidos eran demasiado finos y delicados para andar a lomos de un caballo, necesitaba algo más cómodo y adecuado para la labor que comenzaría a realizar desde aquella misma tarde. No había nada que pensar, Hermione abandonó su dormitorio, agarró su bolso de mano y se subió al viejo coche de la abuela que a trancas y barrancas, anduvo por los caminos hasta llegar al pueblo. Aunque le gustaba caminar, aquel asunto requería de tiempo y andando hubiese perdido demasiado.

Entró en uno de los dos únicos establecimientos de ropa y complementos que poseía Ottery. Una señora joven, muy bien peinada, con un lunar sobre el labio superior, le atendió amablemente mostrándole diversos vestidos más apropiados para la vida en el campo, y pantalones de mujer para montar a caballo.

—Traje de Londres esta prenda de vestir hace ya algún tiempo pero las mujeres de este pueblo no son muy dadas a comprarlos, creí que nadie lo haría nunca —expresó animada mientras Hermione le pagaba algunas libras por un par de ellos.

Una vez realizada la compra, Hermione agradeció la amabilidad de la joven mujer y abandonó el establecimiento para ir al otro. La segunda tienda era mucho más conservadora que la anterior, empezando por el dueño, un hombre rudo con un espeso bigote y que debía rondar ya los sesenta años. Hermione se alegró de que la anterior dependienta se hubiese animado a traer pantalones de mujer porque estaba segura que aquel hombre no los incluía entre sus productos, por esa razón, ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de preguntar. Cuando Hermione dejó el segundo establecimiento, llevaba en su haber, tres vestidos más que junto con los otros comprados en la anterior tienda y los pantalones, completaban su armario, ahora mucho mas apropiado para la vida en el campo.

Cargada con los paquetes, Hermione apenas veía más allá de su propia nariz, se movía casi por instinto en busca de su coche que había aparcado a pocos metros de las tiendas y aquella dificultad para ver lo que tenía delante, la llevaron a chocar con varias personas, hasta que, finalmente en un tropiezo con una de ellas, sus paquetes fueron al suelo.

—Oh cielos, lo lamento —se disculpó mientras se agachaba para recoger sus cosas sin fijarse en la persona con la que había tropezado.

—¿Señora Mclaggen? Quiero decir ¿Hermione?

La joven levantó entonces la mirada hacia aquella voz de hombre y pudo comprobar que lo conocía perfectamente.

—¡Doctor Scamander! Que sorpresa verlo por aquí.

—Va muy cargada, déjeme que le eche una mano —Dicho esto, el medico se agachó y ayudó a la joven a amontonar de nuevo los paquetes. Entre los dos fue mucho más fácil trasportarlos al coche.

—Muchas gracias, doctor…

—Llámeme Rolf.

—Cierto, gracias Rolf, creo que no hubiese podido llegar yo sola hasta aquí tan cargada. —Colocó en el asiento trasero el último de los bártulos. Luego se giró hacia Rolf y extendió su mano hacia él—. Ni siquiera le he saludado como corresponde, ¿qué tal su nueva vida lejos de la ciudad?

—No está mal, creo que me esta siendo muy fácil adaptarme —contestó él estrechando con suavidad la mano de la joven—. ¿Y usted?

—Yo estoy encantada —señaló Hermione con entusiasmo y sonrió—. ¿Por qué no viene después a tomar té a la granja, quiero agradecerle la ayuda que me ha prestado con todos estos bultos. Además, me vendría bien un poco de vida social, la verdad es que por estos lares no hay mucha.

Rolf rio ante la observación de Hermione. En realidad, la vida social era algo muy activo en la gran ciudad, la gente se hacía visitas, quedaban para tomar café o té en las terrazas cuando el día ofrecía una buena temperatura, compartían charlas sobre arte, literatura, política o cosas más triviales; la gente del campo, sin embargo, era menos propensa a aquella sofisticada vida social, solían visitar las granjas de los otros para vender o comprar productos que ellos mismos fabricaban u obtenían de la tierra o de los animales, se saludaban afectuosamente, intercambiaban algunas palabras y luego se marchaban tal y como habían llegado. El único lugar del pueblo donde la gente se volvía más ociosa era la taberna de Hagrid, el gigantón como todos solían llamarle, allí, sobre todos los hombres, pasaban largos ratos, fumando tabaco y bebiendo cerveza mientras echaban partidas de naipes.

—Sería un placer compartir un té con usted —dijo amablemente el médico.

—Entonces nos vemos allí esta tarde, espero que sepa donde se encuentra la granja.

—No se preocupe, mi enfermera me dirá donde está.

—Oh, sí claro, Luna, una buena amiga, trátela bien —le advirtió en tono jocoso—. Hasta esta tarde, doctor.

Rolf, caballerosamente cerró la puerta del coche una vez que Hermione entró dentro y se despidió de ella con un rápido movimiento de la mano cuando el vehículo se alejó rumbo a la granja.

—Una mujer muy interesante —musitó, se giró y continuó su camino.

Cada día le quedaban menos uñas, mordérselas era una fea costumbre que desde muy niño su madre había tratado de quitarle, sin éxito, porque a pesar de tener ya veintinueve años bien cumplidos, Charlie no había podido abandonar aquel hábito. Siempre había sido un tipo inquieto y algo extraño, de carácter afable pero muy reservado cuando se trataba de hablar de ciertos temas. Tenía amigos, pocos, pero como él mismo decía "lo mejor de cada casa", sin embargo, debido a su larga ausencia por culpa de la guerra y tras ella, muchos de ellos ya no estaban tan cerca de él como antaño —algunos se habían casado, otros tuvieron que marcharse en busca de un buen empleo y a dos de ellos nunca más volvería a verlos— sin embargo él no se había casado, ni siquiera tenía la intención de hacerlo, ahora que había vuelto y parecía más asentado, su madre —en las noches en que ambos se quedaban a reposar la cena antes de irse a dormir y mientras compartían un delicioso té— había insinuado varios nombres de muchachas casaderas del pueblo: "la hija del pescadero, Susan, ¿te acuerdas de ella? Es una chica guapa, ¿no entiendo por qué no se ha casado aún? Y esa otra, la sobrina del antiguo alcalde, no recuerdo su nombre, le diré a Audrey que la invite a casa un día de estos, así os podréis conocer y ser amigos"; _ser amigos_, no significaba para la señora Weasley lo mismo que para su pelirrojo hijo. "Ya estás a punto de cumplir treinta años", insistía, "tienes que buscarte una buena esposa que te de hijos sanos y fuertes y que te haga feliz". Charlie nunca contestó afirmativamente a ninguna de las proposiciones de su celestina madre, únicamente le sonreía y luego continuaba bebiendo su té, con aparente tranquilidad. Mas no era así, nunca se sentía sosegado cuando hablaba de "futuras esposas" con su madre porque sabía que a pesar de lo que ella le dijese, de las veces que insistiese, de todas las chicas que quedasen casaderas en el pueblo y en los alrededores, él nunca tendría una "futura esposa".

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Percy entró en su despacho con las gafas inclinadas sobre la punta de la nariz y en las manos unos documentos a los que echaba un vistazo. Sin decir nada a su hermano, se sentó en su sillón tras el escritorio, siguió ojeando los documentos unos minutos más y luego los apartó, se colocó bien las gafas y dijo con voz autoritaria.

—Sabes que no soy partidario de favoritismos.

—Lo sé.

—Audrey ha insistido mucho y es muy obstinada.

—Lo sé.

—En realidad no tenía nada que ofrecerte por mucho que mi santa esposa hubiese seguido insistiendo pero he recibido muchas quejas de los padres de los alumnos de la escuela y del centro de salud, dicen que los jardines están muy abandonados y las instalaciones necesitan algunos arreglos, desde que el antiguo peón de mantenimiento se jubiló hace algo más de un mes —comenzó a explicar con el mismo tono arbitrario, dándose suma importancia—. Siempre has sido muy manitas y se te da bien arreglar cosas, además la jardinería es uno de tus fuertes.

—Así es.

—Entonces supongo que no tendrás inconveniente en incorporarte mañana mismo como nuevo peón de mantenimiento.

—En absoluto —. Y sus ojos azules brillaron.

—Te dedicarás a que todo en el centro de salud y en la escuela esté al día, nada de enchufes rotos, ni de bombillas sin luz, el césped tendrá que estar bien cortado para que los niños puedan jugar y, aunque ellos se encargan de cuidarlo, no vendrá mal que le eches un ojo al pequeño huerto que tienen, Ginny te pondrá al día de todo lo que necesiten en la escuela y, habla con Luna, ella hará lo propio con el centro de salud.

—Gracias, Percy —expresó Charlie poniéndose en pie extendiendo la mano hacia su hermano.

—Tenía otras opciones, hombres con ganas de trabajar, pero sé que tú lo harás bien y así consigo que tanto mamá, como Audrey dejen de darme la vara. Tengo asuntos más importantes de los que preocuparme.

Estrechó la mano de su hermano y luego, mientras escuchaba como Charlie abandonaba su despacho, recuperó los documentos que había dejado sobre la mesa y continuó estudiándolos.

Cuando Ron vio entrar en las caballerizas a Hermione embutida en unos pantalones tuvo que pestañear varias veces para asegurarse que se trataba de ella.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, veo que vienes bien preparada.

—¿Te gustan? —preguntó ella casi sin pensarlo, dando una vuelta sobre sí misma.

Ron carraspeó un poco mientras observaba algo ruborizado como la muchacha terminaba de dar su giro y esperaba su respuesta con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Te quedan muy bien —contestó él sin levantar mucho la voz.

—Oh gracias —. Se ruborizó—. Me refería a que si estoy correctamente vestida para montar a caballo.

Ron apartó la vista de Hermione porque notó como su rostro comenzaba a incendiarse.

—Sí, estarás muy cómoda así vestida.

—Eso pretendía. —Se frotó las manos y añadió—. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

Ron, que ya había ensillado a los dos corceles, los agarró por la brida y los sacó fuera del establo. Una brisa suave agitó débilmente la crin de los animales, el pelirrojo soltó la brida de Liberty y acercó a Hermione, que le seguía los talones, el otro caballo.

—Lo primero que debes hacer es aprender a subir a él.

—¿Cómo lo hago? —preguntó Hermione ansiosa.

—Mírame a mí y luego tratarás de imitarme, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione asintió, Ron puso el pie en el estribo y sin esfuerzo alzó la otra pierna y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el lomo de Winston. Luego, de igual forma, pero deshaciendo su movimiento, descendió de él.

—¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

—Por supuesto —rebatió Hermione algo ofendida, ella era muy capaz de subirse al jamelgo, no era tan difícil.

Ron levantó las cejas ante la decisión de la joven y tirando de la brida lo acercó a ella.

—Sujétate a los extremos de la silla.

—¿Así? —dudó Hermione mientras trataba de hacer lo que Ron le indicaba.

—Perfecto, ahora pon tu pie izquierdo en el estribo; no te preocupes, yo sujeto a Winston él no se moverá, luego toma impulso y pasa la otra pierna hasta que puedas meterlo en el otro estribo.

Hermione volvió a asentir, puso un pie en el estribo, tomó aire y, tal y como Ron le había explicado, con un fuerte impulso, se elevó, sin embargo, su otra pierna no logró sobrepasar el alto lomo del caballo y se quedó a medio camino; Hermione cayó al suelo sin que nada ni nadie pudiese evitarlo. Ron soltó la brida y corrió al auxilio de la joven.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó mientras le ayudaba a ponerse en pie—. No te preocupes, siempre pasa la primera vez.

—Voy a intentarlo de nuevo —exclamó Hermione deshaciéndose de las manos de Ron y caminando hacia el animal.

Ron se adelantó a ella volviendo a sujetar a Winston, Hermione repitió la subida con el mismo resultado.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —gritó muy enojada.

—No pretenderás que te salga a la segunda ¿no?

—No es tan difícil, puedo hacerlo. —Se puso en pie y volvió a intentarlo, pero su pierna parecía no querer sortear el lomo del caballo y nuevamente fue al suelo, aunque esta vez, no dio con las nalgas en la tierra y consiguió sostenerse en pie.

Hubo un cuarto intento, y un quinto en el que casi lo consigue, pero ya había invertido bastante esfuerzo y en el sexto ni siquiera podía elevarse tan alto como las veces anteriores. Ron la observaba impávido, sosteniendo la cabeza de Winston, esperando pacientemente a que aquella terca mujer se diese por vencida y, finalmente, Hermione no tuvo más remedio que rendirse a lo evidente, aquella tarde no podría subir a lomos de Winston sin ayuda.

—Es cuestión de práctica, Hermione, mañana lo conseguirás. Ahora déjame que te ayude a subir y empezaremos dando un paseo. Te enseñaré como debes conseguir que el caballo empiece a andar o se pare cuando lo desees.

Refunfuñando, Hermione dio su brazo a torcer. Ron dejó de sujetar la cabeza de Winston y se acercó a la joven.

—Pon el pie en el estribo, vamos—. Hermione obedeció—. Ahora voy a poner mis manos en tu cintura, cuando cuente tres te impulsaré mientras tú levantas otra la pierna y te quedas sentada sobre él, ¿de acuerdo? —Hermione asintió y puso el pie en el estribo. Sintió entonces como las grandes manos del pelirrojo rodearon su estrecha cintura. Ron tenía la piel muy caliente, podía apreciar su calidez a pesar de la blusa. Inevitablemente, sus latidos se aceleraron—. ¿Preparada? —La voz de Ron revotó en su oído y el aliento le acarició el lóbulo de la oreja. Hermione movió la cabeza indicando un sí—. Contemos tres, uno, dos, tres… ¡arriba! —La elevó como si se tratase de una pluma, como si no existiese gravedad, ella pasó la pierna derecha sobre el lomo de Winston y finalmente quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre la silla de montar. Ron le sonrió orgulloso, había dejado reposar una de sus manos sobre la pierna de ella y no parecía darse cuenta de aquel pequeño detalle; el corazón de Hermione seguía absurdamente latiendo con fuerza. El pelirrojo separó la mano de la pierna de Hermione, dio unos cariñosos golpecitos en el cuello de Winston, agarró una cuerda que había atado a la argolla de las riendas de Winston y sin soltarla, se encaramó a lomos de Liberty que relinchó suavemente cuando notó el peso de Ron sobre ella—. ¿Ves esto? —Mostró a Hermione la cuerda que tenía en las manos—. Tú agárrate a las riendas con tranquilidad, yo controlaré a Winston. Para que el caballo empiece a andar, da un golpecito suave con el estribo en su vientre. Vamos, hazlo.

Con dudas, Hermione golpeó delicadamente al jamelgo y este comenzó a dar pasos. La joven no podía creer que hubiese conseguido mover a aquel enorme animal con tan poco esfuerzo. El caballo sobre el que montaba Ron, caminaba a su lado.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A la pradera de Southwest.

Le rugía el estómago como si tuviese una camada de leones en su interior, además estaba cansada porque las niñas aquella mañana habían estado más revoltosas que nunca, tal vez era la primavera que alteraba a todos, o tal vez, porque era jueves y los jueves, día previo al viernes, las alumnas estaban más activas y por ende, más inquietas y difíciles de controlar. Ginny giró un par de veces la llave para cerrar a cal y canto el aula y por el pasillo se encontró con los otros tres profesores —uno de ellos también hacía las veces de director— que impartían sus clases en la pequeña escuela del pueblo, se despidieron unos de otros y también de la vieja secretaria que, simplemente, les lanzó una mirada por encima de sus gafas rectangulares. Ginny y Hamish salieron juntos del edificio, compartieron anécdotas de la jornada hasta que ambos llegaron al lugar donde separarían su camino hasta el día siguiente. Hamish se inclinó para dar un amistoso beso a su amiga en la mejilla, cuando dijo:

—¿No es ese tu hermano?

—¿Cuál de ellos? —preguntó girándose hacia donde indicaba el profesor.

—El único que no es pelirrojo.

Efectivamente, Harry estaba medio sentado sobre el asiento de su moto. Aquel era su bien mas preciado, se la había comprado a un viejo irlandés —durante un tiempo estuvo viviendo en Exeter— con el primer dinero de la herencia de sus padres, del que dispuso una vez finalizada la guerra. Siempre que regresaba a Ottery de vacaciones y, sobre todo, ahora que estaba inmiscuido en sus prácticas con el señor Graham y no se separaba del pueblo, a Harry se le veía pasear subido a su moto de aquí para allá. Ginny pudo observar que no se encontraba solo, bajo el umbral de la puerta de la casa donde el joven había alquilado algunas habitaciones para vivir, se encontraba la hija del casero de Harry y era con ella con quien el hombre parecía mantener una animada e incluso atrevida conversación. La chica soltaba risitas nerviosas mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su largo cabello oscuro y Harry decía algunas palabras y sonreía de forma bobalicona cuando ella reía su comentario. Ginny se sintió molesta con tanta estupidez junta, así que, casi sin despedirse de Hamish, caminó hacia la risueña pareja.

—Hola, Harry —saludó nada más llegar hasta ellos y añadió—: Grace, ¿qué tal estás?

—No puedo estar mejor, Ginny, la compañía de Harry es muy agradable.

Ginny esbozó una mueca que pretendió ser sonrisa pero que distó mucho de serlo. Grace Adams era una joven delgada de larga y brillante cabellera oscura y ojos muy claros, tanto que a veces incluso asustaban. A pesar de su belleza, no se le había conocido más novio que el joven hijo del carnicero, pero ambos dejaron en suspenso esa relación porque él decidió que quería hacer algo más que trocear carne en su vida y se fue a Londres, a tratar de labrarse un futuro mejor, prometiéndole a Grace que, cuando lo consiguiera, regresaría a por ella. De esa promesa había pasado ya dos años y a juzgar por cómo la chica tonteaba con Harry, Ginny empezaba a dar por supuesto que se estaba cansando de esperar el regreso del joven hijo del carnicero.

—¿Cenas hoy en casa? —preguntó a Harry tratando de no mirar más a la otra muchacha.

—Sí, me disponía a ir para allá, pero me entretuve charlando con Grace.

—En realidad fui yo quien lo detuvo —irrumpió la hija del casero—. Le comentaba que hay algunos animalitos bastante molestos en la casa y mi padre ha llamado para que lo fumiguen todo, tendremos que cerrar toda la casa, incluido las habitaciones que ocupa Harry, al menos una semana.

—Tendré que pedirle a tu madre que me deje quedarme en mi antigua cama unos días —expresó Harry subiendo completamente a la moto—. ¿Vas a pie, o vienes conmigo? —inquirió guiñándole uno de sus verdes ojos a Ginny.

—¡Me voy contigo! —exclamó la pelirroja mientras se arremangaba la falda y se subía de un salto a la moto de Harry.

A pesar de que era algo realmente incómodo, puesto que aquel aparato sólo estaba adaptado para poder llevar a una persona, Ginny adoraba montarse en aquel inestable y, según su madre, peligroso vehículo de dos ruedas, le encantaba sentir como el viento pegaba con intensidad contra su cara y como ella, entonces, se aferraba muy fuerte a la cintura del joven para no caerse del asiento. Cuando Harry se ponía aquel casco y esas gafas de motociclista sobre las suyas para que no le diese el viento en los ojos, debía reconocer que se veía impresionantemente guapo subido a aquel artilugio veloz y ella, se sentía extrañamente orgullosa de que todo el mundo la viese sentada a horcajadas sobre la parte posterior de la moto, aprisionada contra la espalda de Harry, a sabiendas de que todos criticarían su atrevida forma de actuar. Había que recordar que Ginny Weasley se había criado en compañía de siete chicos, así que no resultaba extraño que compartiese alguno de sus burdos modales.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la Madriguera, la joven tenía revuelto todo el cabello, ninguno de sus bucles mantenía su forma habitual. Harry se bajó de la moto y dejó sobre el manillar las gafas de protección y el casco, luego sacó de un pequeño fardo que tenía en el lateral del vehículo un maletín de piel, se atusó el cabello para intentar que se asentase más, por supuesto, no lo consiguió: el pelo de Harry nunca obedecía órdenes. Ginny esperó pacientemente a que el joven terminase con toda su retahíla de preparativos y demás; lo observaba, desde hacía algún tiempo, cuando Harry estaba cerca de ella le costaba apartar sus ojos de él, incluso había empezado a plantearse cosas que, realmente, le asustaban. Porque si Harry sonreía, ella no podía evitar sonreír también y si él parecía triste o abatido, ella se contagiaba de su estado de ánimo. Últimamente siempre buscaba alguna escusa para discutir con él, por tonterías de las cuales al final siempre acababa arrepintiéndose. Era una tonta forma de que Harry le mostrase un poco más de atención a ella que al resto de la familia. Le molestaba que hablase de chicas o que hablase con chicas, y sentía una fuerte opresión el pecho cuando pasaban más de dos días y no sabía nada de él. Todas aquellas sensaciones e inquietudes habían comenzado a asustar a la muchacha que empezaba a creer que lo que sentía por Harry, iba más allá que un simple sentimiento fraternal.

—Vamos —dijo Harry instándola a seguirle.

Ginny, sin poder apartar sus ojos de él, caminó a su lado. Seguía pensando en el absurdo coqueteo que había tenido con Grace Adams unos minutos antes.

—¿Sabes que tiene novio, verdad?

Harry se detuvo de repente y la miró confuso, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Quién?

—Grace Adams, con el hijo del carnicero, todavía nadie ha dicho que hayan roto —aclaró la pelirroja.

—Es algo que se da por supuesto, hace años que se fue —rebatió Harry mientras reanudaba la marcha.

—Pues lo dará por supuesto ella porque yo no tengo constancia de que él haya roto la relación, le prometió que volvería por ella, se fue a Londres sólo para ofrecerle algo mejor. Es una egoísta si ahora empieza a coquetear de esa forma tan descarada con otros hombres. —El rostro de Ginny se había vuelto del color de su pelo.

—A mí me ha contado que hace meses que no recibe noticias de él.

—¿Y eso le da derecho a faltarle el respeto de esa forma? Tal vez no haya tenido tiempo para escribirle —le justificó Ginny, aunque a ella, en el fondo, también le parecía extraño tanto tiempo sin que Grace supiese de su novio.

—No hay justificación para no escribirle a tu chica aunque sólo sea para que se quede tranquila y para que sepa que la ama. Si yo estuviese con alguien como Grace, le escribiría cartas todos los días para que nunca se olvidase de mí y no empezara a coquetear, como dices tú, con otros hombres.

Ahora fue Ginny la que paró su caminata.

—Así que lo admites, Grace te gusta.

—A todos nos gusta Grace, pregúntale a cualquiera de tus hermanos, o cualquiera que la conozca.

—Pues la verdad, no creo que sea para tanto —murmuró Ginny, que había vuelto a caminar. Harry la había oído.

—Tú eres tan bonita como ella, Ginny, pero en esa valoración no debemos incluirnos ni tus hermanos ni yo.

—Tú no eres mi hermano —le recordó.

—Pero como si lo fuera.

Harry le revolvió el pelo a Ginny, despeinándoselo aún más, ella trató de hacer lo mismo pero el joven fue más rápido y emprendió una carrera hasta la casa sin que la pelirroja pudiese darle alcance.

Hermione necesitaba descansar comenzaba a dolerle un poco la espalda del traqueteo del andar de Winston. Sentía también una molestia en el cuello y en la zona interior de los muslos. Paseaban por el prado de South West —que en esa época parecía un lienzo verde salpicado por pequeñas pinceladas de colores. Las flores adornaban e impregnaban de un suave aroma—, el paisaje era tan absolutamente majestuoso y abrumador, que Hermione se preguntó por qué no había estado allí antes.

—¿Que te parece si descansamos un rato? —La sugerencia de Ron sonó como música celestial en los oídos de la joven. El pelirrojo bajó de su caballo y se acercó a Hermione mientras le indicaba cómo debía colocarse para descender sin peligro de caer del animal. Ella lo intentó, pero dudó un poco, Ron volvió a colocar sus grandes y fuertes manos alrededor de la diminuta cintura de Hermione—. Hoy voy a ayudarte pero mañana lo harás tú sola. Agárrate a mí.

Hermione pasó el brazo por el cuello de Ron asiéndose fuertemente a él. Ron olía bien pero distinto a todos los hombres con los que se cruzaba en Londres, distinto sobre todo a Cormac. No había ni una sola gota de perfume en su piel, sin embargo, su aroma era embriagador, instintivamente cerró los ojos dejándose envolver en él. Ron la dejó en suelo suavemente, Hermione continuó aferrada a su cuello con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás mareada?

La joven abrió súbitamente los ojos y se dio cuenta que aún estaba abrazada a su cuello y con su rostro demasiado cerca del de Ron. Notó algo revolverse en su interior mientras observaba de cerca como el pelirrojo, bajo su piel bronceada por el sol de la granja, seguía conservando sus infantiles pecas, sobre todo aquellas que se amontonaban sobre su larga nariz.

—Estoy bien, algo cansada —respondió alejándose disimuladamente de él. Se abanicó con la mano—. Hace calor, ¿verdad?

—No mucho. Más bien hace un poco de fresco—. Le rebatió Ron, encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione sonrió azorada, en efecto no hacía nada de calor, era ella la que ardía—. Ven, voy a enseñarte algo.

Ron dejó a los caballos pastando tranquilamente y se alejó a través de la extensa y verde pradera, Hermione lo siguió sin hacer preguntas. Caminaba detrás de él, a pesar de que le dolía enormemente las piernas, se le habían quedado algo arqueadas; se sintió ridícula mientras veía a Ron que andaba como si nada. Sin proponérselo, se quedó contemplando su figura, alta, bien formada, recia y volvió a sentir mucho calor ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Ni siquiera podía pensar, algo no iba bien en su cerebro, ella siempre era capaz de meditarlo todo, de sopesar las cosas, de no dar pasos en falso, sin embargo, si Ron le pedía que le acompañase ella le seguía sin hacer una sola pregunta, algo le estaba pasando.

—Mira allí. —Y con su largo dedo señaló hacia una colina que se divisaba al fondo—. Luna vive justamente detrás.

—¿Tan lejos?

Ron asintió mientras decía.

—Hay un atajo hacia el pueblo al otro lado, por la zona del bosque. Si cruzas la pradera tienes que andar mucho más tiempo y el camino es más largo. Por eso nunca antes habías pasado por aquí, no solemos cruzar la pradera.

—Pues es una verdadera lástima no haberlo descubierto antes, siento que me he perdido mucho todos estos años.

—Londres no está tan mal.

—Londres está casi destruida, sigue habiendo demasiada gente, gente que ni te conoce y ya ni siquiera mis padres viven allí —se lamentó.

—Tienes a tu esposo —le recordó Ron con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—Cormac —susurró Hermione, ya ni se acordaba de él—. Es un hombre muy ocupado, apenas tiene tiempo para otras cosas que no sean sus asuntos.

—¿Por eso no está aquí contigo?

—Ya te lo he dicho es un hombre muy ocupado —reiteró Hermione y suspiró.

—No lo entiendo, tendría que estar contigo, si yo fuera él no podría dejar a la mujer que amo sola, por muchos asuntos importantes que tuviera, buscaría el tiempo para acompañarla si me necesita.

Hermione clavó sus ojos en los de él.

—¿Estás enamorado de Lavender?

La pregunta fue tan directa que Ron pestañeó varias veces pensando que no había escuchado bien.

—¿A dónde diablos quieres llegar preguntándome algo así? —se molestó.

—Discúlpame —Hermione enrojeció, no debía haber dicho aquello pero una vez más, no había pensado—. No he querido ofenderte, es que he oído rumores…

—Oh, vaya, debí imaginarlo, ¿Sarah? —Hermione se encogió de hombros—. Ha debido ser ella. Los rumores hacen daño, Hermione, pero en esta ocasión no van desencaminados. —La joven abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida por la confesión del pelirrojo—. Nos conocemos desde niños, no voy a mentirte, la razón por la que me casé con Lavender es el bebé que tiene en su vientre, no la hice mi esposa por amor, sólo porque debía hacerlo para salvaguardar su honor y para darle un hogar a un niño que no era culpable de nada y al que, sin duda, sí amo. Cada mañana me despierto con la intención de enamorarme de mi esposa, la trato con respeto, cuando puedo le llevo algún detalle que la anime e intento que esos rumores no lleguen a sus oídos, porque no hay nada más humillante que la lástima. Y sé que lo conseguiré, con el tiempo sé que voy a amarla, cuando nazca mi hijo habrá algo que nos mantendrá unidos y eso es muy importante.

Hermione estaba escuchándolo como si flotase en una nube, de pronto había sentido una deplorable envidia malsana por Lavender. La forma en que Ron hacia esfuerzos para conseguir amarla y hacerla feliz, le produjo un fuerte vacío en su interior. Si Cormac se hubiese esforzada un poco, sólo un poco de lo que debió esforzarse, ella lo habría amado por el resto de sus días.

—Yo sí me casé enamorada —le debía a Ron su historia ya que él había sido sincero con ella—. Muy enamorada, era le hombre de mi vida, poseía todo lo que yo deseaba la persona con la que quería compartir mi existencia. Aquel "sí quiero" lo dije con el corazón en la mano, porque lo sentí así. Él era el príncipe azul con la que todas las niñas soñamos de pequeñas. Pero en mi caso, a cada beso, el príncipe se volvía cada vez más sapo y todo ese amor que sentía por él se tornó en asco y apatía. Necesitaba huir de Londres y de él. La herencia de mi abuela, que Dios la tenga en su gloria, ha sido una vía de escape que no podía dejar pasar. Sé que no será por mucho tiempo, sé que un día vendrá y me llevará con él de nuevo a mi prisión, pero hasta entonces, quiero ser feliz y olvidarme de todo lo demás.

Hermione no pudo evitar que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla. Ron alargó la mano y atrapó aquella lágrima entre sus dedos, acariciando suavemente el rostro de la joven. Ella, al sentir el roce, cerró los ojos y todos los vellos que cubrían su piel se erizaron.

—Lo siento, no sabía que te sentías así, pensé que tu vida era fácil y agradable. Parece que los dos estamos atrapados.

Hermione elevó los ojos hacia él, y con su mano atrapó la de Ron.

—Pero tú todavía tienes posibilidades de ser feliz.

El pelirrojo con suavidad, se deshizo de la mano de Hermione y dijo en un tono más seco:

—Se hace tarde, será mejor que volvamos.

—Claro —asintió ella aturdida—. Además, tengo una visita.

Ron ayudó a Hermione a subir a Winston y de nuevo, juntos, emprendieron el regreso a la granja sin que entre los dos hubiese ni una sola palabra más.

Mientras se daba un baño y se vestía para poder recibir al doctor Scamander, Hermione pensaba en su conversación con Ron en Southwest. En como él le había hablado de su interés en conseguir enamorarse de Lavender, eso le produjo un nuevo sentimiento mal sano hacia aquella mujer ¿por qué Cormac no era como Ron? ¿por qué no trataba de hacerla feliz como Ron, aun sin amarla, trataba de hacer feliz a Lavender? El sentimiento horrible hacia Lavender crecía por momentos.

Rolf llegó puntual, y Hermione ya le esperaba en el salón con una buena tetera y unas hermosas tazas de porcelana en la mesa. Se veía que el médico se había puesto sus mejores galas para la ocasión, aquel gesto halagó a Hermione.

—Cuénteme doctor, ¿qué tal todo por su consulta?

—Ajetreado —contestó mientras seguía con la mirada como la fina mano de Hermione vertía el té en su taza—. La verdad es que el anterior colega, y no es por desprestigiarlo, lo tenía todo manga por hombro. La ayuda de su amiga, la enfermera, Luna, es bastante estimable, pero es una mujer un tanto peculiar —observó.

—Sí, Luna siempre fue especial. Yo le tengo mucho cariño, es una gran mujer.

—Este lugar está lleno de grandes mujeres y muy hermosas. —Se produjo un incómodo silencio porque Rolf se había quedado sonriéndole con cara de bobalicón. Hermione, azorada, bajó la vista y trató de cambiar de conversación; no tuvo éxito—. ¿Piensa quedarse mucho tiempo aquí?

Ron había terminado su trabajo y entraba en la cocina justo cuando charlaban de forma amena en el salón, al escuchar voces, quiso pasar inadvertido, pero no pudo evitar oír la conversación de Hermione y su acompañante.

—En principio no tengo intención de marcharme.

—Es una buena noticia, así podremos disfrutar mucho más de su agradable presencia.  
Hermione sintió que Rolf volvía a halagarla, usaba un tono demasiado meloso al hablar. Ron frunció el ceño, también había percibido lo mismo que Hermione.

—Gracias, su presencia también es interesante.

Sí, interesante era una palabra muy acorde.

—Debería visitar un día la consulta, así podría enseñarle cual es nuestro trabajo allí y podría ver a su amiga.

—Es una gran idea —sostuvo Hermione—. Tal vez me pase pronto.

—La recibiremos con mucho gusto.

"Y tanto" susurró Ron, que decidió no seguir oyendo la conversación. Había entrado sólo para beber un poco de agua y luego se iría su casa para no regresar hasta el día siguiente. Sin embargo, un estruendo, alguien que entró a toda prisa en la casa y sin ningún tipo de cortesía, hizo que todos se sobresaltasen.

—¿Dónde está Ron?

—Cielos, George… está, pienso que en las caballerizas… supongo —tartamudeó Hermione con el corazón agitado.

—Estoy aquí, ¿qué ocurre, hermano?

Ron se había descubierto al fin, Hermione se sorprendió aún más cuando lo vio salir de la cocina.

—Se trata de tu esposa, algo va mal, ha vuelto a sangrar y tiene fiebre.

Rolf se puso en pie de inmediato.

—Vamos, no perdamos el tiempo —se giró hacia Hermione, le besó el dorso de la mano y añadió—: continuaremos esta conversación otro día señora Mclaggen.

Sin embargo, Hermione apenas le hizo caso, sus pensamientos estaban con Ron, en la forma en que al pelirrojo se le había descompuesto el rostro con la mala noticia y en la celeridad con la que había abandonado la casa.

* * *

Hola, por fin estoy de vuelta, siento la tardanza ha sido un mes complicado con gripes, resfriados mal curados, bronquitis, rinitis alérgicas, en fin, un desastre.

Gracias por la paciencia y por los comentarios, espero que os haya gustado en nuevo capítulo. Besos.


End file.
